


Saving Me

by OneWeekColdCat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, IronWeiss, Love, Right and Wrong, Romance, Struggle, Writing this might just be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWeekColdCat/pseuds/OneWeekColdCat
Summary: "Thank you, for loving me.""Thank you, for saving me."





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> There is no love for this pairing. I love this pairing. So here's a fic for this pairing. if you hate this, please forgive me.

“Get out!”

“No! You can't just kick me out!”

“I can and I will! You've disgraced me for the last time you wretch! You are no longer my daughter! You are no longer a Schnee! GET OUT!”

…...................................

Weiss walked the streets of Atlas as it rained. That last argument with her father still ringing in her mind. She could still remember the looks everyone gave her as she left. Klein looking at her with sadness. Whitley with a mixture of horror and hesitation. Her mother with nothing, too drunk and too numb to care. And her father, hatred and rage filling his body. Weiss remembered seeing her blood on his hand from when he had punched her.

Weiss could feel the tears falling from her eyes, burning her swollen eye as they fell. She was cold and hurt. She didn't know what to do. The rain kept pounding around her. She couldn't take it anymore. She fell to her knees, no longer able to contain her sobs.

“Well, well, what do we have here? A beautiful girl all alone in the rain this late at night? What a shame.” Weiss looked up to see a man leaning against a wall. He was tall, short brown hair, black eyes, and his clothing was all black. He was smiling at her, but something was off. The way he was looking at her, like she was a delicious meal, automatically made Weiss nervous. “You know, if you need help, my friends and I would be more than happy to oblige.” Weiss heard some snickers behind her. She turned around and saw two men dressed exactly like the first. One was just a bit taller with long red hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. The other was the same height as the first guy with a green mo-hawk and red eyes.

“Don't c-come any c-c-c-closer. L-leave me alone.” Weiss said. She instinctively reached for her sword, but it wasn't there. She remembered that she wasn't able to get it before she was kicked out.  
“Oh don't be like that, Princess. We just want to have some fun.” The red haired guy said. All of a sudden Weiss felt hands grabbing her arms and dragging her towards an alley. She tried to fight, but they were to strong. She started screaming only to have one of the men punch her in the mouth. Making Weiss scream and close her eyes in pain.

“None of that Princess. You don't want this to be any worse for you than it alrea-”

BANG!

The sound of a gunshot broke through the air like a bomb. The three men stopped dragging Weiss and turned to see who had shot the gun. Weiss was scared. So scared that she couldn't open her eyes. Then, she heard a familiar voice.

“Let. Her. go. Let her go, or I will blast every one of your kneecaps out.” The voice said. The voice was so familiar. Weiss wanted to see who it was, but she still couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She felt the three men drop her to the ground and heard them running away. As she layed there trembling from the cold and fear, she heard heavy footsteps come towards her. “Are you alright? I hope they didn't hurt y- Ms. Schnee? Weiss, is that you?”

Weiss was finally able to open her eyes. Whoever this was knew her. She looked up to see who was talking to her. She immediately recognized him. Tall with graying black hair and blue eyes. Dressed in a white military uniform with a white glove on his right hand. There was scruff on his face and worry and confusion in his eyes. Weiss smiled for the first time that night. She knew she was finally safe.

“G-General Ironwood. T-thank you.” Weiss said. Before she could say anything else, she passed out. Ironwood caught her just before she hit the ground. Without hesitation, he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to his car.

….........................................

Weiss woke up the next morning in pain. She didn't want to wake up. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep and then wake up pain free. She pulled her blanket back over herself and closed her eyes. And then she remembered last night. It all hit her like a bag of bricks. Weiss shot up in the bed she was laying in.

“Where am I?” She asked herself. She looked around her. She was in a large bedroom. The walls were white, as was the carpet. Everything in the room was simple, but elegant, from the large brown wardrobe, to the beautiful mirror with intricate designs, to the ceiling to floor window with dark blue curtains. Weiss looked at the bed she was in. It was a king size bed. The dark blue quilt matched the curtains and the pillows were amazingly soft in their black cases.

Then Weiss thought of something. In a panic she threw the quilt off of herself, and sighed in relief. Her high- heels had been taken off, but she was still wearing her dress and shawl. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. She decided to find out just exactly where she was.

Weiss was getting out of the bed, when she heard what sounded like yelling. She couldn't tell what was being said, but the sound alone made her wince. She walked over to the door and slowly opened it. The hallway she saw was just like the bedroom, white walls, ceiling and carpet. As quietly as she could, she crept her way to where the yelling was coming from. She got to the end of the hallway and peeked around the corner into, what she assumed was, the living room.

To her surprise she saw General Ironwood pacing back and forth and yelling at someone through a scroll. He looked absolutely furious. It didn't take long for Weiss to figure out just who he was talking to.

“Are you insane? Jacque, she's your daughter! Don't you dare tell me she isn't! What kind of person are you?” Ironwood paused for a moment, his face was red and he looked like he was about to blow a blood vessel. Weiss had never seen him like this. He was always so calm and collected. Why was he acting like this? Why was he talking to her father? Why was he defending her? Weiss was pulled out of her thoughts when Ironwood spoke.

“Jacque. I've known you for a long time. And I wish I could say that what you did surprises me, but it doesn't. You are a waste of humanity. And Weiss deserves better.” Ironwood hit the end call button. “THAT BASTARD!” He yelled, hitting his hands against a coffee table and crushing his scroll. Weiss jumped and yelped in surprise, effectively getting Ironwood's attention.

They stood there staring at each other. Neither one of them said a word. Weiss noticed just how disheveled Ironwood looked. He wasn't wearing his tie, his hair was messy and his clothes were wrinkled. Weiss realized that he had slept on his couch and he had given her his bed. She also noticed the red in his face dying down. He sighed in contemplation before finally speaking.

“Good morning Ms. Schnee.” He said to her. Weiss smiled lightly back at him.

“Good morning General Ironwood.”


	2. Tears

James Ironwood was not a man of many words unless he had to be. When he was in a press conference he could talk forever, always saying what was needed. Always saying the right thing. But in some situations, he was very much at a loss for words. Especially now, with Weiss Schnee in his house with nowhere to go, and completely alone. Ironwood knew she needed someone right now. He just didn't know what to say.

They were able to have some small talk that morning. Mostly involving Ironwood asking if Weiss was alright and her responding yes, although she was very sore. He immediately went to get her a glass of water and some light painkillers. And she gratefully accepted them. He then made them some eggs for breakfast. As they ate in silence on his couch, he couldn't help but wonder. Why was she kicked out of her home? Why did Jacques disown her? Why did this have to happen in the first place? He had so many questions, but he felt that all of them could wait. Now was not the time. Now was the time to make sure that Weiss would be alright.

“Ms. Schnee?” Ironwood asked, getting her attention. Weiss looked up from her food, her mouth still full. She swallowed before responding.

“Yes, General?”

“I need to know. Are you absolutely sure that you are alright? Those men from last night didn't hurt you?”

“No, no. they didn't hurt me. I'm okay.” Weiss replied hurriedly. Ironwood felt that the answer was a bit too rushed. If they didn't hurt her, how did she get her injuries like her black eye and bruised limbs? His suspicions were growing. Maybe now was the time for questions after all.

“Ms. Schnee, you are safe here. You can talk to me. If those men didn't hurt you, where did you get your injuries?” He asked as gently as he could. He noticed Weiss' face fall with sadness. Tears started to well up in her eyes. He could tell that she wanted to talk, but was afraid to. He was about to tell her that she didn't have to say anything when she looked back at him.

“If I tell you what happened, will you promise to not get mad?” Weiss asked. The question was so soft. He simply nodded. He knew this wouldn't end well, but he would listen. Weiss took a long deep breath before she spoke again. “It started yesterday morning.”

…........................flashback.......................

Weiss was in her room reading a book, when there was a soft knock on her door. At first she was just going to ignore it, but then whoever it was knocked again. For here, that usually meant that whatever it was was important. She stood up and went to answer her door. When she opened it, her bother, Whitley, was standing there. Weiss immediately knew something was up. Whitley cleared his throat before speaking.

“Hello my dear sister. How are you doing today?” He asked. Weiss looked over her brother's face. He looked nervous, almost fidgeting his hands. This made Weiss very worried.

“Whitley, what's going on?”

“Father sent me to get you. He just got out of a meeting with the owner of another dust company. And he wants to see you.”

“Why does father want to see me?”

“It isn't actually father that wants to see you. The man he just had a meeting with, he wants to see you.” Whitley told her nervously. Weiss went stiff. This was not good. Not good at all. But she knew better than to disobey their father. There would be dire consequences if she did. 

“Thank you for letting me know Whitley.” Weiss said to him. She walked past him and headed to her father's study. What was going on? This was beyond unusual. 

It took some time for her to get to her father's study. She was a little winded from her walk. She spent some time composing herself before knocking and opening the door. She saw her father, Jacques Schnee, laughing and talking to a younger man. He couldn't have been older than 27, maybe 28. He was wearing an elaborate black business suit with black shoes. He was tall. He had blonde hair that was slicked back, big orange eyes and a smile that could kill. Weiss could tell that there was something off about him, but she ignored it.

“You asked to see me, Father?” She asked. Jacques seemed very pleased to see her. As did his guest.

“Ah, yes Weiss. I want you to meet someone. This is Gideon Bronze, the owner of the Bronze Dust Company in Vacuo.” Jacques said. Gideon stepped up to Weiss, kneeled and kissed her hand.

“Ms. Schnee, it is a most wonderful pleasure to finally meet you. May I say, You are, in fact, very beautiful. Your pictures do not do you justice.” Gideon said. Weiss automatically didn't like him. He was being much too forward. But she kept her composure.

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Bronze. And thank you for the complement.” Weiss responded with a forced smile. Gideon smiled at her again before standing back up to stand next to her father. Jacques spoke again.

“Weiss, Mr. Bronze and I have been discussing some business deals for our companies. We would like to merge our two companies, making his company into a branch of ours.” He paused for a long moment. Weiss still didn't know what was going on. But she felt that this was about to involve her. She was right. “Weiss, Mr. Bronze has offered his company to us in exchange for something. He's requested your hand in marriage. We both feel that this would benefit everyone, so I agreed. Mr. Bronze is your fiance”  
Weiss was in shock. She didn't even bother to hide it. Her eyes went wide and her jaw fell. How could he? How could he do this to her? He hadn't even spoken to her about this before hand. He practically just sold her! Weiss was furious.

“No.” She said after some time. Jacques looked like he was about to fall out of his skin.

“What did you just say? Because it sounded like you said no.”

“That's exactly what I just said. You can't just have me engaged to someone. Especially to someone I don't even know.”

“Weiss think about what you're saying. This could greatly benefit all of us.”

“NO! It would only benefit you. You can't just trade me like I'm your property!” Weiss was getting more and more furious by the second. But then again, so was Jacques. Weiss could feel the fury dripping off of him. I was then that Gideon spoke up.

“Well Mr. Schnee, it seems we have her answer. As disappointed as I am, I respect her refusal. We'll discuss this more at a later time.” and with that, he left. Leaving the two Schnee's in their simmering confrontation. Jacques stood up and slammed his hands on his desk.

“HOW DARE YOU?” Jacques yelled. He practically ran up to Weiss and slapped her in the face. “HOW DARE YOU? THIS WAS A PERFECT OPPORTUNITY FOR THE COMPANY! HOW DARE YOU RUIN THIS FOR ME? YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!” 

Jacques continued to beat Weiss. After a while she managed to get out of the study. But he chased her. His yelling eventually caught the attention of everyone else in the house. Her brother and her mother were the first to see what was going on. Whitley was horrified, but their mother was drunk, too drunk to give a damn. Klein came next. He was in so much shock at what was going on that he couldn't speak. Jacques caught up to Weiss and proceeded to punch and kick her mercilessly. Weiss wanted to fight back, she really did. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Finally, after what felt like forever for Weiss, Jacques stopped hitting her. He could only yell now. Surprisingly, Weiss could yell too.

“Get out!”

“No! You can't just kick me out!”

“I can and I will! You've disgraced me for the last time you wretch! You are no longer my daughter! You are no longer a Schnee! GET OUT!”

 

…..................end flashback...................

Ironwood couldn't believe what he was just told. He sat there clenching his fists as hard as he could. Breaking the skin in his left hand. He was absolutely irate. But all he could do was look at Weiss as she cried. Her hands covering her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. She needed someone. Ironwood took a deep breath to calm himself, and scooted himself so that he was sitting right next to Weiss. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him as she cried. 

They sat there like that for a while. Ironwood wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there, but he didn't particularly care. He would be here for Weiss as long as she needed. As he thought about her, he noticed that she wasn't crying anymore. He looked down to see that she had cried herself asleep next to him. He gently picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bed. He layed her down and covered her with his quilt. Before leaving, he looked down at her sleeping form. He bent down to move a strand of hair away from her face. He never noticed just how beautiful she really was. A wave of guilt washed over him at the thought, but he couldn't look away. 

after another minute Ironwood left the room to let Weiss sleep. He was feeling a lot of things. But he as mostly angry. Angry at Jacques for doing this to Weiss. He couldn't contain it anymore and he punched a wall, breaking the plaster. He didn't care, he could fix it later. Ironwood went into the living room to grab his briefcase. Once he had it, he retrieved a spare scroll that he always had in it and made a call. After a moment a female voice answered.

“This is Opal Neria speaking.”

“Opal, this is General Ironwood. I need you to clear up anything that had been scheduled for me. I'm not going to be available.” Ironwood said. He hung up the call before Opal could reply. He sighed, rubbing his temples in thought. He then looked back at the bedroom door. “I'm sorry Weiss. But I won't be able to keep my promise.” With that, he took his scroll and made another call. After a few moments he could hear Jacques Schnee yelling through the phone at him again.

“What the hell do you want James?” Jacques yelled.

“We need to talk. And you sure as hell better listen to me Jacques.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it. I forgot to mention that Weiss is 17 but will be 18 later in the story. Merry Christmas my darlings. Remember, kudos and comments are love.


	3. Falling

Weiss woke up feeling a strange sense of deja vu. She didn't quite know where she was as she woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Luckily it didn't take long for her to remember just where she was and what happened.

 

“Oh my gosh. Did I really cry myself to sleep in Ironwood's arms? How embarrassing.” She said to herself as she blushed and covered her face. “But then, why did he do all of that? Why is he doing all of this for me? I don't understand.” She sighed, letting her head hang as she tried to make sense of everything. Then, out of the corner of her eye something caught her attention. She looked over and almost yelped in surprise.

 

There were suitcases on the floor. Her suitcases. And her sword, Myrtenaster, was on top of them. Weiss got up gently as not to irritate her bruised limbs and went to pick up her sword. The metal was so familiar in her hands, and it gave her a sense of peace. She carefully gave Myrtenaster a few swings. It had actually been quite a while since she was able to practice with it, but she was happy to see that she wasn't too rusty with the weapon.

 

“I see you're awake. Good morning Ms. Schnee” Weiss nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice. She looked over at the door to see Ironwood standing in the doorway. He was smiling gently at her, an amused expression on his face. Weiss placed Myrtenaster back on her luggage.

 

“Yes. Good morning General Ironwood. Wait, morning? How long was I asleep?”

 

“A while. But don't worry about it. How are you feeling?” Ironwood asked, his expression going from amused to concerned. Weiss was sad to see the happy look disappear, he looked so handsome with it. She shook the thought out of her head before responding.

 

“I'm fine. But, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get my things?” Weiss asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Ironwood closed his eyes and placed his arms behind his back, thinking and considering what he was going to say.

 

“Before I explain, Ms. Schnee, I have to start with an apology.” He paused, and Weiss cocked her head to the side in a silent question. “I was not able to keep the promise I made to you. And for that, I am sorry. After you fell asleep, I called your father. I was able to convince him to let me get your things. But while I was there, I wasn't quite able to control my temper around him. Again, I'm sorry Ms. Schnee.” Ironwood said, expecting the worst. But Weiss just shook her head.

 

“It's okay. I just- I mean- thank you, General Ironwood. I really appreciate you doing this for me. But, why? Why are you doing all of this for me? I just, well, I don't understand.” Weiss said questioningly. Ironwood shook his own head softly before he replied.

 

“Because, Ms. Schnee, you needed someone. And if I could be there for you, I'd like to be.” He cleared his throat before speaking again. “You're welcome to stay here as long as you feel you need to. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask.” With that said he turned to leave the room.

 

Weiss was shocked. All she could do was stand there as everything Ironwood just said sank in. He had just offered his home to her. A place to stay. He seemed to care about her. He even got her things. But, why? None of this was making any sense to her. But she decided to let it go. It didn't matter why. All that mattered was that she wasn't alone. That was enough for her. She smiled, yes this would be enough. She walked out of his room to find him reading a book on his couch in the living room.

 

“General Ironwood?” She asked. He looked up from his book.

 

“Yes Ms. Schnee?”

 

“I just wanted to let you know, if you want to, you can just call me Weiss. Okay?” Ironwood smiled and nodded his head.

 

“Alright. Then allow me to return the favor. If you'd like, you can call me James”

 

“Okay, James. If you don't mind, there's something I want to talk to you about.”

 

“Such as?”

 

“Such as sleeping arrangements. As nice as it is, I am feeling a bit guilty about stealing your bed for two days.”

 

 

…........................................

 

Ironwood had no idea how they had gotten here. He was next to positive that just a minute ago they were talking about sleeping arrangements. He remembered something about offering to keep sleeping on his couch so Weiss could have a bed, but she was having none of it. The next thing he knows, he's driving them to a furniture store in Atlas to buy a bed and dresser for the spare room he used for a storage space. Weiss was in the front seat next to him, she kept muttering about how this wasn't necessary. But he disagreed.

 

“It's completely necessary. Besides, when you eventually decide to find your own place, you'll have some furniture to take with you.” He said to her. But she just protested again.

 

“But James, this is just too much. I couldn't possibly ask this much of you.”

 

“You aren't. I offered, remember? Really, it's okay Weiss. If it wasn't, I would have told you.”

 

That got Weiss to think. He was right, he would've told her if it wasn't okay. But that didn't make feel any less guilty about impeding into his life like this. But she decided that if he was going to be adamant about it, there was nothing she could do about it.

 

“Thank you James. I really appreciate this. More than I can say.” Weiss said to him smiling. Ironwood just smiled back at her.

 

“You're welcome.”

They sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the car ride. Weiss was looking out the car window at the city and smiling to herself. Ironwood glimpsed at her from time to time. He was happy that she was smiling again. He decided that frowns didn't suit her. She was much too beautiful for them. As soon as that thought crossed his mind he immediately reprimanded himself for it.

 

After some time driving, they finally arrived at the furniture store. It was one of the biggest stores in Atlas. Ironwood groaned inwardly to himself. He had forgotten just how much he hated crowded stores. They got out of the car and walked into the store. As soon as they walked in, a young woman with long brown hair and jade colored eyes wearing an employee uniform walked right up to them.

 

“Welcome to Cerulean Furniture. My name is Jade. Anything I can help you with today? Oh, aren't you General Ironwood?” The girl asked. This was why Ironwood hated crowded stores. One person would recognize him and then the whole store would be staring at him until he left. Normally this wouldn't be too much of an issue. But with Weiss here with him...

 

“I am. If you would be so kind as to point us to where the beds are, I would greatly appreciate it.” Ironwood said a bit forcefully. Thankfully, the girl got the hint that they didn't want too much attention.

 

“Of course. Please, follow me.” Jade turned and walked towards an uncrowded section of the store. Weiss and Ironwood followed her, grateful that she didn't make a scene. She led them through as many uncrowded and barely crowded parts of the store as she could. After a while they finally made it to the beds. “We have the finest selection of beds in all of Atlas. Please, feel free to lay on them to test them out. If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask.” Jade said happily. At that, Weiss spoke up.

 

“Could you tell me which beds are the cheapest?” Weiss asked softly. Ironwood turned to look at her.

 

“Weiss, you don't need to do that. Choose whichever one you want. In any case, there was something I wanted to check on. I'll be back.” Ironwood turned to head towards another part of the store, leaving Weiss alone with Jade. Jade looked at Weiss with a small smile.

 

“You're father seems like a very nice man. Although I didn't know the General had a daughter.” She said. Weiss looked at her completely stunned.

 

“He- He isn't my father.” Weiss said, almost yelling.

 

“Oh dear. I'm sorry. Please, forgive my rudeness in assuming.”

 

“It's fine. Just, help me find a bed. Please.”

 

“Of course, whatever you need Miss.”

 

The two ladies spent some time trying to find a suitable bed. Finally they found one that Weiss was comfortable with. A queen size with a dark brown headboard that was intricately designed. She loved it. And she was excited to see that it wasn't too pricey. Just perfect. Jade paged someone to help load the bed up for moving. And it was then that Ironwood returned. He looked at the bed that Weiss chose and smiled, happy that she picked something she liked and not settling. Jade saw him first and walked right over to him.

 

“She seems pretty happy with her choice. If you'd like, I can escort the two of you to where we keep bed covers.”

 

“Thanks but no thanks. I think we can manage from here. Thank you.”

 

“It was my pleasure helping you out, Sir. Besides, I think you doing all of this for your girlfriend is really sweet. She's definitely a nice girl.” Jade said. Ironwood nearly choked on the breath he was taking. After his quick moment of bewilderment, he was able to compose himself.

 

“It isn't like that. She's a friend who just happened to hit a rough spot.”

 

“Oh Dust. There I go again. I'm so sorry for assuming. Today just isn't my day.” Jade said, bowing in embarrassment.

 

“It's alright. Thank you again for your services Jade.” Ironwood walked away from Jade and went up to Weiss. He placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Weiss turned around, grinning at him. She looked so happy. And that made him happy. “Are you ready to move on?” He asked her.

Weiss nodded her head. “Alright then. Lets find a dresser.”

 

 

…............................................

 

 

They were on their way back to Ironwood's house with one of the store's trucks following them with Weiss' new bed and dresser. The drive was silent, but instead of being comfortable, it was heavy. Jade's assumption stuck in his mind and it wouldn't stop bothering him. He wanted to ask Weiss if Jade had said anything to her, but he didn't want to make her feel awkward.

 

“James, are you alright?” Weiss asked, interrupting the silence.

 

“I'm alright. Why do you ask?”

 

“It just seems like something's bothering you.”

 

“Don't worry about it. It's nothing.” They fell back into silence.

 

When they got back to the house, Ironwood went directly to talk to the movers. Meanwhile, Weiss realized that she hadn't actually seen what the outside of the house looked like. She studied over the building. It was a white, very modern house with a boxed design. There were large windows at the front and a small flower garden near the front door. Weiss liked it. She had to admit, it was a lovely home, inside and out. She walked over to the garden and sat down on the ground. The flowers were pretty. Daisies, tulips, and daffodils, all were some of her favorites. She reached down and picked one of the daisies.

 

Ironwood had just gotten done giving instructions to the movers when he noticed that Weiss wasn't around. He looked around his yard and was quickly able to find her by the garden, and his breath hitched in his throat for the second time that day. She looked stunning. She was holding one of the daisies and smiling to herself. The sunlight caught in her hair just so, and it was also casting a beautiful light on he dress. She looked like a princess. And Ironwood knew, right then, that Weiss Schnee would be the death of him. He was falling down a hole and there was no way of getting out of it. And he hated himself for it.


	4. Winter

The next few days were, what Weiss would call, uneventful. Ironwood returned to his duties as General and Headmaster of Atlas Academy. This of course, left Weiss alone in the house for long periods of time. The first day by herself she tried to occupy herself with some books she had found in the house, but they just weren't doing it for her. She felt restless, like she needed to do something. At that moment, she vowed that as long as she lived in Ironwood's house, she would make herself useful. Even if that meant just doing menial tasks like cooking and cleaning. And for that, she was thankful for her time in team RWBY, for them teaching her how to do the basics in both.

Weiss missed them. She missed Ruby's loud voice and excitement over every little thing. She missed Blake's cool demeanor and incredible wit. And she missed Yang's fiery personalty and bad jokes. Ever since Beacon fell, She had thought about her team everyday. What were they doing? How were they doing? Were they alright? Were they fighting any Grimm right now? These were the thoughts that crossed her mind several times a day. That first day, after her tasks were done, she went to get Myrtenaster to train in the backyard. If her team was going to fight and get stronger, she needed to as well. For the next few days, she did just that.

Ironwood walked through the front door completely exhausted one night. He was lucky to have made it home at all. He was positive that he was going to be spending the night in his work office. All he wanted to do was eat something and then go to sleep. As he headed for the kitchen, something in the living room caught his eye. He walked over and found Weiss sleeping on the couch with a death grip on the handle of her sword. When he looked closer, he saw that the handle itself was covered in specs of Dust. He realized that she had been training. It didn't surprise him at all. Deep down, she was a huntress. She was a fighter. But she was also asleep on the couch. And that just would not do. Ironwood placed his hand on her shoulder to gently wake her, if only for a moment.

“Weiss. I need you to wake up.” He said softly. Weiss Slowly opened her eyes to look up at him. She smiled sleepily at him and then yawned.

“Hello James. What time is it?” She asked through another yawn. Ironwood chuckled. 

“Late enough. Why aren't you sleeping in your room? You'd be much more comfortable there than on the couch.”

“I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was just supposed to lay down to catch my breath. Oh, by the way, there is some spaghetti in the fridge. I figured it would be nice for you to have a meal when you got home.” Weiss said, starting to wake up a bit more and sitting up. “It isn't much, but it's what I know how to make.”

“I'll gladly take it. Thank you Weiss.”

“You're welcome. Actually, I think I'll have some too.” At that, a low rumble came from Weiss' stomach. “Yes, definitely time to eat.”

After heating up their food in the microwave, the two of them ate at the table in their usual comfortable silence. Well, maybe not as comfortable as it should be. Weiss was feeling the need to try and make small talk. It took her a few moments of thinking before she just decided to ask him about his day.

“So, James, how was your day?” She asked, hoping that she wasn't stepping over some unspoken boundary. But Ironwood seemed to be perfectly fine with the question.

“To be honest, it was a very long day. There are still things going on back in Vale that needed to be addressed. Lots of questions to answer. Things that needed to be accounted for.” At that, his face fell a bit. Just thinking about everything that happened in Vale made him feel guilty and sick. He knew that a lot of the damage was his own fault. And he sure as Hell was paying for it. Weiss looked at him with concern in her eyes. This was not how this conversation was supposed to go. She thought for a moment before a thought struck her mind.

“James, doesn't my sister work for you? I mean, Winter is great at dealing with idiotic people. Most of the time. Weiss said hurriedly. Ironwood gave her a small smile.

“Indeed she does. She has been very helpful to me in all of this. I'm very happy to have her support.”

“Yeah, Winter was always the strong type. Actually, thinking about it now, does she know I'm here? Living with you?” Weiss asked. Ironwood mentally slapped himself. He knew he had forgotten something. A very big something.

“I'm afraid I didn't get the chance to inform her. But I will when I see her tomorrow.”

“Actually, would you mind if I talked to her first? It might be better if she heard it from me.”

“If you think it would be best, then go ahead.”

…...............................................................

Ironwood had connected her scroll to the network he was using, so now she was able to talk to people in her life again. It made Weiss feel a bit more secure knowing she could contact people. She never realized just how much she had missed it. However, the call with Winter was not what Weiss had expected. She layed on her bed and had called her number, expecting it to go to voice mail. But after just the first ring, Winter answered.

“WEISS! Oh Dust Weiss, are you okay? Where are you? Klein told me what happened with father. Weiss, I'm so sorry. I would have come to get you if I had known. I'm so sorry Weiss! I'm so sor-”

“Winter, Winter, Winter. It's okay. I know you would have gotten me. And I appreciate that so much. I'm okay, really. But, there's something I need to tell you. And it's important. Okay?”

“Alright, I'm all ears.”

“Winter, I've been staying with General Ironwood.” There was nothing but dead silence on the scroll. For a moment, Weiss thought that Winter had hung up. But then...  
“YOU'RE STAYING WHERE!?” Winter shrieked. Weiss had to hold her scroll away from her ear to avoid going deaf. She could still hear Winter yelling. Something about how Ironwood should have told her the moment the saw each other and that she was going to kill him. Regardless of whether he was her boss or not. Weiss sighed in exasperation. 

“Winter please. Let me explain what happened. Take a deep breath. Just let me explain. Please?” Weiss could hear Winter taking some deep breaths before she spoke. A lot more calm now.

“Okay Weiss. What happened?” Winter said.

Weiss told Winter everything that had happened that night. From the guys that tried to hurt her, to Ironwood saving her, to Ironwood buying her the bed and dresser and offering his home to her. The whole time Winter was quiet. Listening to everything being said. When Weiss was done, she listened for Winter's reaction. At first all she heard was silence again. But then She could hear Winter let out a long, deep sigh. 

“Okay Weiss, I understand what's going on now. But, I'm still not sure I'm okay with it. To be perfectly honest, I'm worried about you. I would prefer it if you stayed with me. But ultimately, the choice is yours. What do you want to do, Weiss?” Winter asked seriously. That was a hard question for Weiss. She would love to stay with her sister, but that would also mean that she wouldn't be 100% safe from their father. Just thinking about him made her stomach turn. No, she knew just what he would do if he found out that she was with Winter.

“I'm sorry Winter, but I want to stay here. I know you don't approve. But I'm actually doing really well here. I feel safe here. I'm, dare I say it, happy here. Please tell me you understand.”

“Oh boy, do I get that. Yeah, I understand, General Ironwood is a very good man. I know he'll make sure you have everything you need. But just know, if you ever change your mind, my door is open for you too. Okay?”

“Okay. Thank you Winter. Thank you for hearing me out.”

“That's what sisters are for. I'm just happy you're alright.”

“Me too. Hey, Winter? Are you sure You're okay with this? It's just, I know you have a thing for him. I just don't want to make things super weird for you.”Weiss said. But then Winter started laughing hysterically. It took a moment for her to calm down before she could speak again.

“Oh, Weiss. Yeah, I had a thing for him. HAD. But I've moved on from that. Don't worry little sister. Besides, I've got a new thing for a new person.”

“Wait, who is it? You have to tell me.”

“I will. In do time. But for now, It's late. I have to be to work in a few hours. Let's both get some rest. Goodnight little sister.”

“Goodnight Winter.” Weiss hit the end call button. She was happy that Winter was okay with all of this. Even if it wasn't 100%. She got up and walked out of her room to see if Ironwood was still awake. To her amazement, he was. He looked at her as she came into the living room with a big smile on her face. 

“I take it things went well with your sister?” He asked her with a hint of amusement in his voice. Weiss just giggled a bit.

“Indeed it did. Although I did have to talk her out of killing you. She wasn't too happy that you didn't tell her. You should expect an ear full from her tomorrow.” 

“I'll keep that in mind.”

“At least she won't be giving you the cold shoulder. Get it? Because her name is Winter.” Weiss joked. She didn't do it often, but she couldn't resist that one, even if it was stupid. But she didn't expect the reaction she got.

He laughed. True heartedly laughed. Weiss couldn't take her eyes off of him. His laugh was so beautiful to her. She knew that he didn't get to laugh that often, but she decided that he should. His true smile was absolutely beautiful. Full of a light that had been pushed down by the stress of his life. Ironwood's laughter only lasted a minute before dying down, but it was all Weiss needed for her heart to jump to her throat and a blush to form in her cheeks. It was too much. She bid Ironwood a quick goodnight and practically ran to her room.

Once she was back in her room, she threw herself onto her bed and hid her burning face in one of the pillows. All she could think about was him. How his laughter made her feel like a little kid getting their first crush. Was this what it was, a crush? The thought wouldn't leave her alone. She decided that the best thing to do would be to sleep and see how she felt in the morning. She got up and quickly changed into her nightgown and hopped back in bed. She must have been more tired than she thought. The moment her head hit the pillows, she was out.


	5. Agreements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to get up. but here is chapter 5. I hope you all like it.

The next day went pretty much how Weiss predicted for Ironwood. When he arrived at his office he found Winter already there, holding her sword and wearing a glare that could freeze death itself. He entered his office and closed the door behind him. As soon as it was closed, Winter went straight to work.

“Why the Hell didn't you tell me!” She was practically screaming. “She's been staying with you for, what, a week now? And you didn't tell me? What the Hell General?” 

Ironwood was taken aback. He had never seen or heard Winter behaving like this before. She was always respectful courteous around him. But then he remembered that that was her military persona. At this moment he wasn't talking to a member of the Atlas Military. He was talking to a protective older sister looking out for her younger sister. He considered his words carefully before he spoke.

“I am sorry Winter. You should have been informed. And you have every right to be angry with me.”

“Damn right I do! Do you have any idea how worried I was about Weiss? And you could have relieved that worry by just telling me that she was with you and that she was okay. And for your information, General, I am not okay with her staying with you.”

“Would you rather Weiss stay with you then, Winter?”

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Winter paused, taking a deep breath and finally calming down enough to speak with a cool head. “Look General, It isn't that I don't trust you. It's just that I want her to be around some family that understands. She's my little sister. I worry about her. But the choice isn't mine. It's hers. And she's already made up her mind.” Winter said sullenly. Ironwood was confused. 

“What decision? If I may, what were the two of you talking about?” He asked. Winter shook her head in exasperation.

“It doesn't surprise me that she didn't say anything to you about it. Last night, I offered to let her live with me. But Weiss said no. She said that she was happy staying with you. And truth be told, she actually sounded happy.” Winter sighed. “I guess I should thank you for taking care of Weiss. Just promise me you won't hurt her, alright?”

Before Ironwood could respond, there was a knock on the door followed by a woman entering the room. She was an older woman with dark gray hair in a tight bun, and purple eyes that were hidden behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses. She was wearing a black, knee length business casual dress and black flats on her feet. Ironwood did a very good job at hiding his relief at seeing the building's secretary.

“Mrs. Neria. What brings you here?” He asked her.   
“Please General Ironwood, call me Opal. As for why I am here, I was asked to come inform you and Ms. Schnee about a military meeting that is being held today at 3:00. Your attendance is being required.” Opal said. Ironwood nodded his head.

“Thank you Opal. We'll be there.” With her work done, Opal left the office. Ironwood looked back at Winter. “Winter. I'm not sure what you meant, but I promise you I will not hurt Weiss in any way.” Ironwood said as reassuringly as he could. Winter looked back at him with a small smile.

“I know Sir. Like I said before, I just worry about her.” Winter said and looked away. Right then, Ironwood thought of something that might help ease Winter's worry for Weiss.

“Winter, if you'd like, you are more than welcome to drop by anytime you want to visit Weiss. I'm sure Weiss would like it if you came to see her. She would probably like the company.” He said to her. Her face immediately lit up with a smile. He was glad to see that she liked the plan.

“That would be great. Thank you Sir. I appreciate the invitation.” Winter said enthusiastically. But then her face went red and she started acting sheepish. “I apologize for yelling at you before. I should have acted more maturely.” she said bowing. Ironwood just held up his hand and shook his head.

“No need to apologize. You had every right to be angry with me. It's perfectly alright. I'm just glad that we got it sorted out. However, there is work to be done. I ask that you leave me to do this paperwork.”

“Of course, Sir” Winter saluted before leaving the room. Ironwood went to his desk and sat down in his chair, thankful for the silence that was now in his office. But he was happy that he and Winter could come to an agreement. But then he remembered what she had said about Weiss. Did Weiss actually like living with him? Was she really happy? Winter had said that Weiss sounded happy. And that made Ironwood smile. Out of everything wrong that had happened in the last few months, he felt that he was finally doing something right.

True to his word, Ironwood let Winter come over to visit Weiss whenever she wanted. She even got Weiss her own toiletries and body products so that she, “Didn't have to smell like a man.” Weiss was ecstatic to be able to spend time with her sister. They were able to catch up on what was going on in each others lives and how they were doing. Winter wasn't able to come more than once a week due to her busy schedule, but they cherished the time they got to spend together.

…..............................................

Time seemed to pass by for Weiss and Ironwood. It wasn't until Weiss got a good look at the calendar in the kitchen one day after her training that she realized that it had been two months since she had moved in with Ironwood. She was proud of herself. In that time she had learned how to make more meals and she had gotten better with her glyphs and summoning. But also in that time, her feelings for Ironwood were growing stronger. She knew it, but she decided that acting on them would be the very worst thing to do. So she stayed silent about it. Not even telling Winter.

Weiss looked at the calendar again and noticed the date was the 13th of November. Weiss let out a little squeak of a sound. Her birthday was coming up in a week. She had completely forgotten about her birthday. She was excited for it though. She was turning 18. She would officially be an adult. 

Weiss went to her room and grabbed her scroll to call Winter. As the line rang, she was getting more and more excited by the minute. When Winter didn't pick up, Weiss left a voice message telling her to not forget her birthday and that she should come over. She thought about calling Ironwood to let him know, but she decided to just wait until he got home to tell him.

With that done, Weiss flopped onto her bed to relax. But then she remembered that she had just gotten done training and she probably needed a shower. Weiss grabbed her toiletries and headed to the bathroom. Once there, she locked the door closed and went to turn on the water as hot as she could stand and then stripped down. She stepped into the shower, 

Weiss let out a content sigh as she let the hot water relax and soothe her still tired muscles and soak her long white hair. Weiss loved showers like these, ones where you could just relax and let your mind wander. Not for the first time, she started thinking about Ironwood. She would normally stop herself from thinking about him, but this time she decided to let her mind go where it wanted. She was too relaxed to care.

She thought about how kind he had been to her this whole time. How he would smile and sometimes laugh when she made a stupid joke. She loved his laugh. She loved how his shoulders would shake when he tried to hold in his laughter. She loved his shoulders and strong arms when he had picked her up before. She could just imagine what being hugged by him would feel like. His arms, metal and organic alike wrapping around her waist pulling her close to him. One of his hands would start stroking her back while the other stayed where it was. The hand that was moving now under her chin, pulling her face to look up at him. He would stare into her eyes for a moment before leaning down just enough to lightly brush his lips against hers.

“Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up.” Weiss said to herself, shocked with just how far her imagination had gone. “Snap out of it Weiss. You can't think like that.” Weiss decided that she had had enough time relaxing. She grabbed her shampoo, conditioner and body wash and proceeded to clean herself as fast as she could. Once she was clean, she wrapped herself in a towel, grabbed her things and opened the door to run to her room.

What Weiss didn't know was that Ironwood had come home early. He was feeling sluggish and tired. He didn't want to do anything but sleep. He slowly made his way into the hallway to leading to his room. He was passing by the bathroom when the door suddenly opened and something ran into him, managing to knock him over in his tired state. Instinctively, Ironwood reached out to grab something to catch his fall. But whatever he grabbed just fell right on top of him.

It took Ironwood a moment to process what just happened. And when he looked to see what he had grabbed, his breath stopped. There was Weiss pushing herself off of him, her hands on his chest. She was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. Her long hair down from it's normal ponytail and sopping wet. He noticed his own hand was on her bare shoulder and he quickly removed it. As he did so, he and Weiss looked at each other, making eye contact.

Ironwood couldn't help but stare into her ice blue orbs. He loved her eyes. They were beautiful. He felt like he could stare into them forever and be completely lost in their beauty. But then he saw something in them. Shock? Fear? He then noticed that her face was turning a very dark shade of red. And then she screamed out in embarrassment. That snapped Ironwood out of his thought. He was about to let loose a long list of apologies when he felt something hit his face painfully, knocking his head to the side.

Weiss had slapped him. Hard. He closed his eyes against the pain and heard her footsteps running towards her room and then heard her door slam shut. Ironwood was wide awake now. But his head was spinning from everything.

“What the Hell just happened?” He asked to no one in particular. He placed his hand over his hurt cheek, finding the skin to be sensitive and raw to the touch. He flinched at the pain. He never thought that Weiss could hit so hard. But then again, he knew he probably deserved it. He felt guilty. He never meant for her to ever be in such a situation. But now he was stuck on what to do. He was afraid of making the situation worse for her. So he did the only thing he could think to do. He chose to give her some space and time.

Weiss was on her bed sobbing in embarrassment. She had no idea how any of that just happened, but it did. Not only that, but now her hand hurt from slapping Ironwood too hard. She didn't mean to actually hit him. Her body kind of acted on its own. All she wanted to do was forget the whole thing ever happened. But she knew she would never be able to. She remembered the look he had given her after they fell. She remembered the feeling of his hand on her shoulder, leaving an imprint that she could still feel. 

The biggest thing that got to her though, was when she had looked into his eyes. His dark blue eyes boring into her own, filled with what Weiss thought was wonder. She couldn't look away from them, they were so beautiful. Weiss continued sobbing into her bed. She felt so guilty for the whole mess. She knew that she would have to talk to him, but she was afraid of what he would say. So she decided to give him some time and space before talking to him.

…...............................................

Later that night, Weiss began to get hungry, so she chanced it and left her room after getting dressed. As she walked towards the kitchen, she could hear and smell something cooking on the stove. When she got there she saw Ironwood making dinner for them. He looked up when he heard her enter, but immediately looked away again. Weiss could tell that he was feeling pretty guilty himself about the indecent. And upon seeing a red hand print on his cheek, she was feeling just as bad. 

“Hey, James, I'm really sorry. About earlier. I should have been paying more attention. And I'm sorry for slapping you too.” Weiss said quietly. Ironwood stopped what he was doing to look at her.

“No Weiss. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I was too tired to realize that you were even there at first. I never meant to embarrass you like that. Please, forgive me?” Ironwood asked quietly as well. Weiss gave a small huff of laughter.

“Of course I forgive you. I guess we both really messed up there. Didn't we?”

“I guess we did. You know what? How about we forget the whole thing even happened?”

“You know James, I think that is a great idea.” Weiss paused before speaking. “May I ask what it is you're cooking? It smells great.”

“It's just a noodle recipe I learned to make a couple of years ago.”  
“Well I can't wait to try it.”

When the food was done, the two of them ate peacefully, grateful that nothing was awkward between them. While they were eating, Weiss pointed out that it was just an awkward situation that could have happened to anybody. And Ironwood was more than willing to agree with her. But neither one of them could ever really forget it. No, not at all.


	6. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the beginning. I love all of you. *throws cookies and candy to everyone*

Ironwood held her close as he ravished Weiss' mouth with his own. Tongues dancing together in the most intimate of ways. She writhed into the kiss more fervently, silently begging for more. He wrapped one arm around her slender waist, the other going into her hair. Weiss moaned at the touch and wrapped her arms tightly around Ironwood's neck to pull him closer. When the lack of oxygen became too much for them Ironwood released the kiss only to start ravishing her bare neck. He grunted in satisfaction when Weiss let out another loud moan and tilted her head to give him more access to her throat. He ran his hands down her sides slowly, memorizing every curve and dip of her petite body

Weiss brought her hands to Ironwood's scalp, lightly pulling at his hair in an attempt to keep some form of control of herself. But Ironwood could tell that control was slipping with each passing second. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was like this and how much he loved her. He felt her hands gently tug on his head so she could look into his eyes.

“James. I love you.”

….............................................

Ironwood shot straight up in his bed. He was breathing heavily and he could feel the sweat covering the human parts of his body. It took him a moment to realize that he was in still in his room, and that he was in fact alone. 

“A dream. It was just a dream.” He said to himself. He rested his head into the palm of his hand and released a frustrated growl. This was the third dream like that this week. The third time he'd woken up covered in sweat with his manhood begging to be released from his boxers and pajamas. He took as many deep breaths as he had to to calm himself down. When he finally succeeded, he got out of bed to go get a drink. He decided that whiskey would be his poison for the night.

He got to the kitchen and made a bee line for where he kept his alcohol. He quickly grabbed a bottle of whiskey, opened it and started drinking greedily. He didn't understand where these dreams had come from. He didn't understand why he was having the in the first place. All he knew was that he was feeling guilty about them. The last couple of days he hadn't even been able to look Weiss in the eyes without the dreams flooding his memory. He took another drink, hoping the beverage would stop his mind from coming up with any more perverted thoughts about Weiss. 

“James? Is something wrong?” Ironwood nearly choked on his drink at the sudden voice. He turned around to see Weiss standing next to the counter. She was wearing her nightgown and her hair was down, cascading over her shoulders and back. She looked like she was still tired, but that didn't stop the concern that showed on her face. Especially after she saw the bottle of whiskey in his hand. She frowned at the sight of it, but didn't say anything about it. “If something's wrong, you know you can talk to me. Right?”

Ironwood sighed loudly and closed the bottle before placing it back down. He could tell that she was obviously worried about him. And he didn't want to make her worrying any worse.

“I'm alright. Just, having a bad night. I didn't mean to wake you.” He said to her. But Weiss shook her head.

“James, I don't care that you woke me up. What I care about is that it is one in the morning and you are drinking. I, I know you only drink when something is really bothering you. So please, just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help.” Weiss said, sadly but firmly. Ironwood hung his head in defeat. He couldn't say no. He grabbed her hand and walked to the living room. Weiss was surprised, but followed quietly. Once there he had them sit on the couch before he finally spoke. 

“This is going to sound ridiculous. But the fact is, I've been having these, well, dreams lately. Not quite nightmares, but they're bad enough that they're actually bothering me.” He said. Weiss nodded her understanding.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. Not really. I just want them to stop. Like I said, it's ridiculous.” They fell into a silence for a moment. Ironwood sat there with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Weiss looked at him, waiting for him to say more. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to say anything, she scooted herself so that she was right next to him. She took his right hand into her hands, the metal cool to the touch. Ironwood looked at her in surprise. But Weiss just looked at him with a reassuring smile on her face.

“It isn't ridiculous James. Believe me, I've had quite a few sleepless nights myself because of bothersome dreams.” She paused, thinking about what she was going to say next. “When I was at Beacon, and I had dreams that bothered me, Blake would tell me that they were trying to tell me something. At first, I didn't believe her. But then I actually tried to understand them. It helped. Maybe your dreams are trying to tell you something important. Yes, I am well aware of how dumb that sounds. But maybe, it might help.”

Ironwood was dumbfounded. All he could do was stare at Weiss in amazement. He realized then just how wise she was. He smiled at her,

“It isn't dumb at all. In fact, I think it might help. Thank you, Weiss.”

“You're welcome James. It's getting late. We should probably both go back to sleep.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Goodnight Weiss.” 

“Goodnight James.” She stood up to walk back to her room. But before she left, she felt something take over her. A type of boldness. She looked back at Ironwood, leaned down and kissed him softly on his cheek. When she pulled away, she noticed he was blushing. She giggled a little bit and left to go to her room.

Ironwood sat there for a long while. He brought his fingertips to his cheek. He could still feel her soft lips on his skin. His heart was racing as he processed that that really happened. Finally, he stood up to go to his own room to try and get some sleep. Amazingly enough, he slept soundlessly.

….......................................

The next day Weiss was talking to Winter over their scrolls. Winter had just informed her that she would be able to spend the entire day of her birthday with her. And they were planning a trip around the city. Hitting up shops, going to the spa, eating out, all of the fun things they never really got to do growing up. And Winter was starting to sound just as excited as Weiss was.

“We should definitely hit some of the stores first. Is there anything in particular you want to get?” Winter asked.

“Well, I did want to look at some new dresses. Maybe some boots. The weather's starting to get pretty cold. From what I heard, it's supposed to snow tomorrow.” Weiss said looking out her window at the thick gray clouds in the sky. 

“You do know that wearing pants would be better for snow, right?”

“You know I prefer dresses and skirts.”

“I think you're crazy. I just hope that you have a good coat. If we're going to be walking around the city tomorrow, I don't want my baby sister freezing to death on her 18th birthday.”

“I've got a good coat. Don't worry. I can't wait for tomorrow.”

“Me too. Anyway, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye Weiss.”

“Bye Winter.” Weiss closed her scroll and turned to lay on her bed. She and Winter had grown so close these last few weeks. That made Weiss so incredibly happy that she couldn't stop smiling. But then she felt her stomach rumble. Time to eat. Weiss got off her bed and went to the kitchen. When she got there, she was surprised to find Ironwood there making breakfast.

“Hey, aren't you supposed to be at work?” Weiss asked, a teasing tone in her voice. Ironwood smiled at her.

“Contrary to popular belief, Weiss, I am in fact human. And the last time I had a day off was two months ago. So I'm doing the human thing of taking a mental health day.” Ironwood said, teasing her right back.

“So you're staying home?”

“Yes. Was there something you needed?”

“Well, the truth is, I've been wanting to spar with someone. I feel like I've gotten better with my summoning and glyphs. I just need someone to help me see if I actually have gotten better or not. Think you can help me out? I mean, after breakfast of course.”

“Sure, I'll see what I can do.”

….....................................................

After they ate, they both got ready for their sparing match. Weiss was excited. She was finally going to see if all of her practice and training was paying off. And she knew she could trust Ironwood to make sure that she didn't over exert herself if things went bad. And it would be great to finally practice with someone.

They met out in the backyard. Ironwood was already there when she finally arrived. He was putting some non-lethal ammo into his revolver. Weiss looked at the gun and couldn't help smiling at the floral design on the slide. It was pretty. Ironwood looked at her when she walked up to him with Myrtenaster in her hand.

“Looks like you're ready.” He said coolly, cocking the barrel of his revolver. Weiss nodded and they both went to the middle of the yard. “If you need to stop at any point, just say so. And don't be afraid to tell me if you get exhausted. Alright?” Again, Weiss nodded and went into a battle stance.

…..........................................................

The sparring was going great so far. Weiss, using her glyphs, had managed to throw both Ironwood and herself into the air a couple of times. Being used to this gave Weiss an advantage, but Ironwood was very good at adapting to the situation. It didn't take him long to find a pattern of blocking and fighting. But Weiss was determined. She kept using her glyphs for different things, even using them to run up the side of the house and landing on the roof. 

But Ironwood was able to follow her easily. Their match now on the roof of the house, they stuck to using just their weapons. Ironwood was shooting the non-lethal bullets at her as she tried to swipe at him with her sword and different combinations of Dust. 

When Ironwood ran out of bullets, he flung himself off of the roof and back into the backyard, landing almost perfectly on his feet. Weiss followed suit and jumped, using a glyph to land safely. She was getting tired, but she couldn't bring herself to stop when she was doing so well. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Ironwood spoke up.

“Your fighting is great. Your precision with your sword is outstanding.” He paused for a moment to catch his breath. “Did you still want to work on your summoning?”

“Maybe, maybe later.” Weiss said. The sparring had worn her out more than she thought it would. Ironwood nodded his head. 

“Then let's go inside for a break, shall we?” He asked, walking over to her and holding out his hand to help steady her. She gratefully accepted and they walked into the house. Weiss smiled secretly to herself. She liked the feeling of her hand in his.

When they got inside Ironwood immediately ushered Weiss to the kitchen table to sit in one of the chairs, he then sat down in one himself. As they sat there trying to slow down their breathing, Weiss couldn't help but look over at Ironwood. His bangs that he normally had styled out of his face were now covering his eyes. He had taken his tie off and she could see just the top of his chest. His eyes were closed as he leaned back in his chair and steadied his breathing. And to Weiss, he was absolutely stunning. She had to resist the urge to go up and kiss him right there. It was hard, but she managed it.

After another moment, their breathing finally became steady enough that they could talk again. Ironwood got up and grabbed each of them a glass of water. Weiss was more than happy to take the beverage and she sipped at it slowly. Ironwood practically chugged his water(in an impossibly graceful way) and then went to get himself another glass, drinking this one slowly.  
When Weiss was finished with her water she got up to put it in the sink. But about halfway there. Her ankle rolled under her and she fell to the floor. The glass shattered when it hit the floor and some of the shard cut into her hand. Ironwood was by her side in an instant.

“Weiss! Are you alright?” He asked her, the concern very obvious in his voice. Weiss lifted herself to her knees and flinched at the pain in her hand. She looked down to see that the cuts in her hand weren't deep, thankfully, but there were quite a few of them.

“I'll be okay.” She said to Ironwood. But he was having none of it. Before Weiss could say anything, he picked her up bridal style and set her back down in one of the kitchen chairs.

“Stay here. I'll be right back.” And with that he left. Weiss wondered where he had gone, but he was back in less than a minute holding a first aide kit. He walked over to her and went straight to work. He carefully removed the few shards that were still in her hand with some tweezers and then cleaned the wounds. The wounds stung quite a bit, but it wasn't anything that Weiss couldn't handle. Ironwood made sure that everything was cleaned meticulously before he started to bandage her hand. Weiss smiled at the man while he worked. He was so gentle. And she loved that he put so much thought and care into such a simple wound. When he was done bandaging her hand, he re-packed the kit and returned it to wherever he had gotten it. When he got back, he found Weiss trying to sweep up the broken glass on the floor. He walked over to her and gently took the broom from her hands.

“I've got this Weiss. Why don't you go sit down while I get this cleaned up.” He said to her. Weiss nodded and went to sit down on the couch in the living room. He noticed that she was limping on the ankle that she had rolled. He rolled his eyes. He would have to check on that too. He finished cleaning up the glass and walked over to Weiss. “I need to look at your ankle. I noticed you were limping.” Weiss just nodded her head again, and Ironwood kneeled on the floor and picked up her foot gently and removed her high heel shoe. He inspected her ankle, and was happy to see it wasn't broken or sprained. It was slightly swollen, but that would go down in an hour or two. He was about to get up when he heard Weiss whisper something that he wasn't quite able to understand.

“I'm sorry Weiss, I didn't quite get that. What did you say.” He looked up at her and noticed the hint of a blush on her cheeks. 

“I, I was wondering, if you could take off the other shoe?” She asked quietly. Ironwood was taken aback for just a moment by the request. But he then leaned over and removed her other shoe without a second thought. “Thank you, James.”

“You're welco-”. He started, but when he looked back at her she was blushing even more now and she was looking away. Her face was beet red and her eyes were closed. Before Ironwood knew what he was doing, he tucked a finger under her chin to have her look at him. She opened her eyes, and ice blue met with dark blue.

They sat there staring into each others eyes, not wanting to look away. To Ironwood's surprise, Weiss was the first to move. She softly placed her unhurt hand on his cheek. The other went to hold his hand.

“James. If I asked you to kiss me, Would you?” She asked, almost whispering again. It took a moment for Ironwood to reply.

“I, I think I would. I don't even think, you'll have to ask.” Ironwood said. And with that, he leaned up and brushed his lips against hers.

It was such a light kiss. But it said more than words could have at that moment. The spark was instantaneous, making the two of them gasp and kiss each other just a little deeper. They started moving there lips against each other, wanting to feel more.

When Weiss felt Ironwood lightly slide his tongue against her, begging for entrance, she happily obliged. She opened her mouth and allowed him to explore her while she tried to give the same treatment to his mouth. Their tongues danced together gracefully, sending jolts of electricity through the both of them. Weiss leaned off of the couch and straddled Ironwood's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, the way he had dreamed he did the night before. With his human hand he started to stroke her back. Weiss let out a throaty moan at the touch, driving Ironwood crazy with how beautiful the sound was. He released his own moan when he felt her hands start running through his hair, her nails lightly scraping his scalp.

A knock on the front door brought the two of them back to reality. They pulled apart, a thin line of saliva connecting them still before it disappeared. Ironwood placed his forehead against Weiss'. There was another knock on the front door.

“I should go see who that is.” Ironwood said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He quickly composed himself before getting up to answer the door. It was one of the neighbors, asking if they could borrow some sugar. Ironwood went and got the sugar for her and told her she could keep it. She thanked him and left. Ironwood walked back over to Weiss. He picked her up and sat down on the couch with her in his lap and her head on his chest. “I'm sorry we got interrupted.” he said to her, stroking her back. Weiss just shrugged.

“It's okay. I mean, it isn't, but it is.” She said. They fell into silence. Neither of them knew what to say. But they were content with just being in each others arms for the moment. Suddenly, Weiss felt a surge of boldness rush over her. She took advantage of it before it went away.

“James. Tomorrow is my 18th birthday.”

“Indeed it is. Tell me what you would like, whatever it is. It's yours.” Ironwood replied. Weiss smiled softly and sat up to look at him in the eyes.

“I would like it very much, if you were my birthday present. Would you be okay with that?” she asked. Ironwood's eyes widened in shock. The meaning of her question not escaping him. He thought for a moment before responding.

“If that is what you want, then I would be honored to oblige your request.”


	7. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did it. This chapter is explicit. This was my first time writing smut. I really hope you guys like it. If not, please be nice? *Throws all of the candy and cookies and ice cream at you because I love all of you.*

It was snowing in the city the next day. Weiss and Winter had just started with their shopping when the first snowflake fell. Weiss was very glad to have her heavier coat and boots with her, it was colder than she thought it would be. But despite the cold, Weiss was determined to enjoy her birthday.

“Well, we got some new dresses. Where do you want to go next?” Winter asked Weiss excitedly. 

“How about we get something to eat? I'm kind of famished.” Weiss replied. “Know any good places to eat around here?”

“Actually, there's a really nice bakery not far from here. They have the best scones in Atlas.”

“That sounds great.” Weiss said happily. The two of them made their way to the bakery while talking about what else they were going to do that day and things that were going on with Winter and Ironwood at work. At the mention of Ironwood, Weiss went silent. She could feel a blush spreading across her face as she recalled the kiss they had shared yesterday. And she blushed even more at the thought of what was to come later today. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see a patch of ice on the sidewalk. But luckily, Winter did. She held out her arm to stop Weiss before she could slip.

“Weiss, you need to be careful. We can't have you breaking your neck on your birthday.” Winter said teasingly. “What's on your mind that has you so distracted?” Weiss put on her best lying face.

“It's nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Weiss said, praying that Winter couldn't tell she was lying.

“I know when you're lying Weiss. Seriously, what's wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything.” Winter said, not bothering to hide her concern. Weiss smiled at her.

“I know. I know. It's just something I was thinking about. But let's not worry about it right now. How close are we to that bakery?”

“Alright, I'll let this go for now. But only because we're actually there.” Winter said. Weiss looked at the building they were standing in front of. It was a wholesome little place, definitely one of the older buildings in the city. But then the smell of freshly baked bread and desserts filled the air around Weiss, and she was sold. She walked through the door almost in a trance. Winter walked in behind her. “Nice little place, isn't it?”

“I like it.” Weiss said. And she did. She especially loved the smells. She walked over to the the display case and almost started drooling at the sight of all of the baked goods she saw. Cinnamon rolls, cakes, pastries and all sorts of things. Weiss decided this was her new favorite place to eat, and she hadn't even tried anything yet.

“The display case itself isn't on the menu. But feel free to order whatever is in it.” A voice said chuckling. Weiss looked up to see a very friendly looking man behind the counter smiling at her. Weiss smiled back.

“Sorry about that. I was just admiring your selection.” Weiss said. Winter came up behind her.  
“This is her first time here.” Winter said to the man. “It's her birthday, so I'm treating her. Have any recommendations? Something to go preferably.” The man nodded and went through everything they had that was easiest to eat on the go. The two girls both decided on a scone and coffee each. After getting there food, they walked out back into the cold. Weiss was sad to leave the warmth of the bakery, but she was also eager to spend more time with her sister. Suddenly, Winter's scroll started ringing. Winter looked at who was calling her and almost swore. “I'm so sorry Weiss, I have to get this. I'll hurry as fast as I can.”

“It's okay Winter. I'm sure it's important.” Weiss said. But she couldn't help but feel a little sad. Weiss looked around her. They were on a busy street now. With some of the biggest shops surrounding them. She noticed a drug store on the other side of the street. Weiss froze, a sudden realization hitting her. “Hey Winter, I'll be right back, Okay?” Winter nodded her head in acknowledgment and Weiss crossed the street.

When she entered the drug store, Weiss looked around the place to make sure that no one would recognize her. When she found the store to be empty she walked in and started to look around. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. But she was flabbergasted at the selection. 

“Why are there so many kinds of condoms?” Weiss asked herself quietly. She was beginning to regret her decision and was about to leave the aisle.

“Hey! You're Weiss Schnee, right?” Weiss nearly jumped at the loud voice. She turned around to see a faunus girl with pink hair in pig-tails and a long pink tail. She was wearing a puffy jacket and black leggings and boots. The girl seemed familiar to Weiss.

“I am. You look familiar. Do I know you?” Weiss asked the girl, a little embarrassed that she couldn't quite figure out how she knew her. The faunus girl pouted at Weiss.

“Awww, I thought you would remember me. Neon Katt. Team FNKI. We fought in the Vytal Festival Tournament.” The girl said. Weiss mentally slapped herself. How could she forget Team FNKI? 

“I remember you now. I'm sorry for not recognizing you before.” Weiss said with a small smile. Neon smiled back at her. 

“It's okay. I'm just glad you recognize me now. So, watcha doin'?” Neon asked.

“Oh, nothing really. I was going to buy something, but I'm not sure I'm going to get it after all.”

“What were you getting?” Neon asked looking at the shelf. Her eyes widened when she saw the condoms. Weiss could feel her face going red and she looked away. But Neon grabbed her hand. “Hey, it's all good. Protection is, like, super important. I take it you've never bought condoms before, right?” Weiss shook her head, still not daring to look at the faunus girl. “I think I can help you out. Wait right here.” Neon walked away and Weiss was glad to be able to breathe again. Until Neon came back with a very familiar young man. Weiss immediately recognized him as the other member of Team FNKI she had fought. He looked at Weiss and smiled. 

“Hey Schnee. Long time, no see. How you been?” He asked her. Weiss was too embarrassed to say anything. Neon noticed this and spoke up.  
“Flynt baby, she needs help.” Neon said. Flynt looked at Neon in confusion. Neon gestured at the condoms, making Flynt realize what was going on. HE burst out laughing.

“I never thought you'd be the type Schnee. But hey, whatever works for you. Let me guess, you have no idea what to get?” Flynt asked. Again, Weiss could only nod her head. She felt like her heart was going to explode. She just wanted to melt into a puddle. “Hey girl, cheer up. It's good that you're using these things.” He reached around her and grabbed a box. “I recommend these. They're good for, um, beginners.” Flynt said, handing the box to Weiss. Weiss took a deep breath and took the box.

“Thank you for the, recommendation.” Weiss said, forcing herself to smile. She actually was grateful for the help. Neon jumped into the air and did a spin.

“No problem hun. Happy to help.” Neon said with a wink. Weiss giggled at her. But then she gasped as Neon took the box of condoms and went to the register. She came back with the box in a bag and gave it back to Weiss. “There you go.”

“Oh, you didn't have to do that.” Weiss said hurriedly. But Neon just smiled.

“I know I didn't have to do it. I just thought I'd spare you the embarrassment of going up to the counter yourself. The first time is always super weird.” Neon said with another wink.

“Thank you. Thank you so much. Here, let me pay you back.” Weiss said, reaching for her wallet. But Neon stopped her.

“Nope. My treat. Just go have some fun.” Neon put emphasis on the last word and waggled her eyebrows. Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes. She thanked them again before leaving the drug store. She found Winter across the street still talking on her scroll. She shoved the condoms into her pocket and ran back to Winter.

…......................................................

Winter and Weiss had a blast. They hit up a bunch of other stores, buying whatever caught their fancy. Weiss tried paying for some of the things, but Winter was adamant about paying for everything. Her gift to her baby sister. After a while, Weiss gave up arguing about it and let it go. The sun was starting to set when they both decided that it was best to head back. They made their way back to Winter's car, relieved to finally be able to sit down. As they started their drive, Winter looked over at Weiss.

“Hey, I know something's still on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?” Winter asked. Weiss sighed. She couldn't tell Winter what she was planning for herself and Ironwood. She couldn't tell Winter about her nervousness for what she had planned. She shook her head.

“It's not something I want to talk about.” Weiss said. Winter opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it, changing her mind. After a moment of awkward silence though, Winter looked back Weiss.

“Look, if something's wrong you can tell me. I'm not going to push it. Just know I'm here for you. Okay?” Winter said, smiling at Weiss. Weiss nodded her head. After that they spent the rest of the car ride talking about everything under the sun.  
…........................................

When Ironwood got home that night, he stayed in his car. He was a wreck. His entire work day was filled with an inner battle with himself that he knew he was losing. He had agreed to give Weiss what she wanted, but was this okay? All he could think about was how wrong this whole thing had become. Everything was wrong, yet he didn't want to stop it. He knew he loved Weiss. Loved her enough to give her what she asked. But he was worried about everything that could go wrong. What if she hated it? What if she hated him afterwards? What if he accidentally hurt her somehow? That last question made him feel sick to his stomach. He could never forgive himself if he ever hurt Weiss. He took a few shaky breaths to try and calm his nerves. When he felt he was calm enough, he got out of his car, checking his pockets to see if what he got was still there, and went inside the house.

He found Weiss in the kitchen eating some take-out food. He smiled to himself, everything still seemed normal. It eased his nerves a little. He then noticed the numerous shopping bags on the living room floor and silently chuckled. 

“Looks like you and Winter had fun.” He said to her. Weiss looked up at him.

“We did. We had a great time. How was your day?”

“Fine, just fine. Just the normal business.”

“That's, good. We brought you some take-out, here.” Weiss said reaching over and handing Ironwood a box of food. Ironwood took it, happy that he didn't have to cook anything.

They ate in silence, the questions and tension in the air. Ironwood noticed that Weiss was nervous, probably as nervous as he was. He went and put his food away, suddenly not hungry anymore, and walked back over to Weiss. She looked at him as he sat down next to her, a tinge of pink in her cheeks.

“Weiss, I know what I agreed to. I just want you to know that, if you change your mind, I will not be offended or take it personally. I'll understand.” Ironwood said to her. Weiss looked at him in surprise. But then she relaxed herself and smiled.

“I'll admit, I've been nervous about this. I just don't know anything about this at all. I'm a little scared.” Weiss said. She paused before speaking again. “But if it's with you, I think I'll be alright. With you, I know I'll be safe. But if you don't want to do this, I won't make you.” Ironwood smiled at Weiss, taking her hand into his and bringing it up so he could kiss her fingertips. Weiss shuddered at the touch.

“Please understand. Nothing would make me happier than making love to you. My biggest worry is that I might accidentally hurt you. My prosthesis are not exactly the softest of things. I could never forgive myself if I hurt you in any way.” He said sullenly. Weiss placed her hand on his cheek so that she could have him face her.

“James, I know you would never hurt me on purpose. If you want, I'll make you a promise. If anything starts to hurt, I'll say something. We can stop. I know certain things are supposed to hurt for me with my first time. But if anything else happens, I'll say something. Would you be okay with that?” Weiss asked. James nodded. If she was willing to make this deal with him, he would not deny her of her wants.  
Weiss grabbed his hand and gently led him to stand up. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving embrace. Ironwood returned the sentiment and wrapped his own arms around her petite waist. They stood there for a moment, holding each other close and enjoying the feeling of their bodies against one another. Weiss then lifted her head up to look at him. She leaned up and softly pressed her lips against his. Ironwood gasped at the feeling of her lips against his. Her lips were so soft. He felt like he could get lost in just this kiss alone. He deepened the kiss, moving his lips with her's. To his surprise, It was Weiss that licked her tongue to his lips. He greedily accepted her into his mouth, savoring the feeling and taste of her tongue and kiss with his own. He groaned when Weiss pulled away from him, but he saw the look of pure bliss in her eyes, the flush in her face and the way her lips were parted, just waiting to take his again. And then she spoke.

“James, please. Please, I want you. I, I need you. Please.”

That was all it took for Ironwood to lose himself. He picked up Weiss and carried her bridal style to his room and layed her gently on the bed. He climbed on top of her, careful to not crush her with his weight. 

Ironwood then planted kisses on her face, starting with her forehead and moving down. Weiss giggled when he kissed the tip of her nose. He noticed that she was still wearing her shawl. He brought his fingers to the button holding it in place and looked to Weiss for permission to remove it. Weiss sat up, kissing his lips and brought her own hands up to remove the garment herself. Ironwood could only stare in wonder as Weiss revealed her neck and shoulders to him and tossed the shawl onto the floor. She then reached up to remove her hair from it's pony tail. Ironwood watched as her hair fell, cascading over her shoulders and back. She looked at him with a seductive smile. 

Ironwood had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. She looked like an angel. He could feel his stomach sink, he couldn't help but think that she would be turned off by his prosthesis. He shook his head, there was only one way to find out. He reached up and started removing his tie, coat, vest, gloves and shirt. He could feel Weiss watching him intently. When his shirt was finally thrown on the floor, Weiss softly reached out to touch his chest. She slid her fingers along the seam and scars where metal met flesh and felt Ironwood shudder at her touch.

“Please tell me someone has told you how handsome you are. Because I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you James.” Weiss said as she started planting kisses to his chest. Ironwood could only moan in response as Weiss started moving her hands to where her lips had been. He wrapped his arms around her to bring her lips back to his. He let his hands roam over her sides and waist, making Weiss let out a shaky breath. After a moment he had found the zipper to her dress and started to pull it down, but Weiss stopped him

Ironwood was puzzled when Weiss started getting off the bed. She stood a few feet away from him, catching his eye before she bent down to to remove her shoes, making sure her cleavage was on full display as she leaned forward. She then started to unzip her dress. She let it fall to the floor, leaving her in nothing but white lace panties and matching bra. Ironwood couldn't take his eyes off of her. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes wide as he took in the beautiful sight before him. Weiss then knelt onto the floor in front of him and started to remove his shoes and socks before coming back up and straddling his lap and looking into his eyes.

She loved the look he was giving her. Like he was looking at the most beautiful treasure in the world. He then reached behind her back and unfastened her bra and bringing his lips to her breasts fervently, wanting to taste all of her. It didn't take him long to find one of her pink colored nipples and start sucking, savoring the salty taste of her skin. She moaned loudly and brought her hands to his head to hold him in place as he pleasured her breasts with his mouth and her body with his hands. She whined when he released her nipple and placed her on the bed, but then he was standing in front of her.

It was her turn for her eyes to widen when she saw him start removing his belt. She swallowed hard, nervous and excited for what she was about to see. After tossing his belt, he started to unbutton and unzip his pants, removing them and his boxers at the same time. He stood in front of her, completely bare. She gasped at the size of his member. He was big, bigger than she had anticipated. It intimidated her a little, but the curiosity got the better of her and she reached out to touch him. He groaned loudly when she wrapped her fingers around him and started stroking.

“Oh my God! Weiss. That feels good. Feels so damn good.” Ironwood said through moans. 

“James, I, I don't know how much longer I can wait. I need to feel you inside me. Please, make me yours.” Weiss begged. Ironwood wasted no time in laying her back on the bed. He hooked his fingers into the bands of her panties and about tore them off of her legs, leaving her completely bare to him. He leaned over her, crushing his mouth to hers and plunging his tongue between her lips. But then a thought hit him. He promptly removed himself from over Weiss and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Damn it all. We don't have protection. How could I forget something so important? Damn it!” Ironwood was practically yelling at himself in frustration. Weiss reached over and grabbed his hand.

“Hold on Love. I've got it.” Weiss said getting off the bed. She walked over to her dress and took out the bag with the box of condoms in it. She opened the box and took one of the packages and gave it to a very surprised Ironwood. He seemed shocked, but his expression quickly changed to a relieved smile.

“You are wonderful. Amazing. You are just so perfect Weiss.” He said, grabbing the package and tearing it open with his teeth. He slipped the condom over himself and motioned for Weiss to come to him. She didn't waste a moment and practically tackled Ironwood into the bed. He flipped them over so that he was hovering over her again. He kissed her softly and stroked his thumb against her cheek.

“Weiss, this is going to hurt. If you need to, bite into my shoulder. I'll be as gentle as I can. Alright?” Ironwood asked nervously. Weiss nodded her head.

“It's okay. I want this. I want you. I'll be alright.” Weiss said, reassuring Ironwood's worries. He gave her one last kiss and closed his eyes before putting his tip to her entrance. 

He entered her slowly. He could feel her walls stretching around him. When he reached her barrier, he pushed passed it slowly. He heard Weiss shout in pain and she bit hard into his shoulder. Ironwood paused for a moment, letting her body get used to him before he pushed himself in the rest of the way. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed at the tears that had started falling from her eyes. He whispered comforting words to her, trying to soothe her pain away. He didn't dare move until she gave the okay. 

After a moment of stillness, Weiss lightly thrust her hips up, telling Ironwood that he could move. His thrusts were slow, trying to find a rhythm that would work for the both of them. He could hear her start to moan and writhe underneath him. His name falling from her lips like a prayer and begging him to move faster. He was more than happy to oblige and he started to thrust harder into her, driving himself deeper inside of her and making the bed bang against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him tighter against her. And he held her hands in his own. The sounds of skin hitting skin and their yelling and screaming of each others names were the only sounds they could hear as they fervently moved their bodies together. Perspiration was forming along them, driving the two lovers even further into bliss than they already were. 

“James. I, I feel strange. Like I'm going to ex-explode. Oh God. I think I'm close. I'm so close.”

“It's okay Love. You can cum. I want to feel you release. Cum for me Weiss. Release for me my love.”

“James. James. I love you so much. I lo- James!” she yelled, her orgasm hitting hard and making her scream his name in ecstasy. It was enough to make him shout her name as he hit his own orgasm. He continued to thrust, letting the two of them ride out their release before he finally rolled off of her. He made sure to lay to the right side of her body so that she wouldn't have to lay on metal if she chose to cuddle, which she did. She rolled into his side and he draped his arm around her. They held each other close as they caught their breath.

Ironwood looked over at Weiss. Her face was flushed pink and her eyes were closed. His breathing slowed down and his heart swelled with love for her. He reached for hand and held it tightly in his. Weiss opened her eyes and looked at him lovingly. Her own breathing finally slowing down to a steady rhythm. Ironwood removed the spent condom and put it in the waste basket next to his bed, he then pulled Weiss into a warm embrace. Weiss gladly returned the gesture, nuzzling her face into his neck.

“James. That was amazing. So, so amazing.” Weiss said into his neck.

“I didn't hurt you?” Ironwood replied, concern heavy in his voice.

“No. You didn't hurt me at all. It was wonderful. Thank you. Thank you so much James.”

“There's absolutely no need to thank me. I'm just happy I was able to make this good for you.”

“It was incredible.” Weiss smiled. “Hey, James?”

“Yes, Weiss?”

“I, well, I love you. I love you very much James.” Weiss said looking into Ironwood's eyes hopefully. He smiled lovingly back at her. 

“I love you too, Weiss.” He said kissing her forehead. They layed there in each others arms, letting sleep claim the both of them.


	8. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. I just had the hardest time writing this chapter down. Please forgive me for taking so long. I promise to try and not take so long again.

Ironwood woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off, signaling that it was five in the morning and he needed to wake up. He shifted slightly, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep, but he knew he had to get up. He reached over and practically slammed the alarm clock off and sat up, giving himself a moment to fully wake up. He felt something move next to him and grab his hand. He turned around to find Weiss sitting up, covering her bare chest with the blanket and holding his hand. 

He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as he recalled everything from the night before. He became aware that he was still wearing nothing and was grateful for the blanket covering the lower half of his body. He and Weiss just looked at each other for a moment, she then smiled sleepily at him.

“It wasn't a dream after all.” Weiss said, her smile getting bigger. Ironwood let out a sigh of relief. He was scared that she was going to regret everything that they did, but that didn't seem to be the case. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips, chuckling at the surprised gasp she made.

“No, it wasn't a dream.” Ironwood said, placing his human hand on her cheek. Weiss sighed contentedly, leaning into his touch. “It's kind of funny, I was thinking the exact same thing.” Weiss giggled at him. She turned to kiss the palm of his hand before looking back at him with a questioning look in her eyes.

“James, would you mind if I asked you something?” Her expression turned serious, and a little scared. He pulled her close to him, not caring about the lack of clothing anymore, he pressed his forehead gently against hers.

“What do you need to know?” He asked her. He heard her swallow and then take a deep breath.

“I need to know, does this, well, change us? I mean, what does this make us now? Or do we just, go back to normal?” Weiss asked nervously. 

Ironwood knew it was a fair question to ask. He knew that they could never go back to what they were before, there were too many things between them now to ever go back to normal. He mulled over it a moment more. He knew what he wanted, he just hoped Weiss would want the same thing. 

“Well, after everything that's happened, I was hoping we could be more than just friends or roommates. What do you say?” He asked Weiss. Her face lit up and Ironwood could've sworn that he felt his heart melting at the sight of her happiness. He was suddenly tackled into the bed and he felt Weiss' lips crashing into his own. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I take it that that's a yes?” Weiss nodded and nuzzled her face into his chest.

“James, nothing would make me happier than being your girlfriend.” Weiss said. They layed like that for a moment, basking in their new found love for each other. But Ironwood knew that they couldn't stay like that. He gently rolled Weiss off of him and sat up.

“As much as I would love to stay in this bed with you all day, I do have to get ready to leave for work.” He said standing up. He turned around and almost burst out laughing at the pout that Weiss was now sporting. He couldn't believe how cute she could be sometimes. He leaned back down and gave her a quick kiss before going over to his wardrobe. 

Weiss couldn't help but stare at Ironwood as he walked. She knew that she probably looked like a pervert right now, admiring his naked, sexy body as he strode with an almost impossible grace about him. She just couldn't look away. She was starting to understand that “hate to see you go but love to watch you leave” phrase that she heard from some movies. She watched him as he took out the articles of clothing needed before getting into his uniform. 

Ironwood had just gotten his pants on when he turned around and found Weiss staring at him. She blushed, embarrassed that she had been caught staring, but she still didn't look away. Ironwood smirked at her.

“You know, if you like what you see, you can say something.” He said, his smirk getting bigger and more devilish. He noticed Weiss was getting flustered as she tried to find her words. 

“I just couldn't look away. You're just so, so sexy.” Weiss managed to say. She was hiding her bright red face in her hands and was taking slow breaths to calm herself. Ironwood couldn't contain himself anymore and burst out laughing at her flustered state. He narrowly dodged the pillow that Weiss threw at his head as he continued laughing and getting dressed. 

Ironwood was looking for his jacket when he remembered that he had thrown it on the floor. He walked over to it, hoping it wasn't too wrinkled, and smiled when it wasn't. As he put it on, something fell out of the pocket. He hurriedly picked it up and walked over to Weiss.

“I forgot to give this to you yesterday.” He said, handing Weiss a small, blue velvet box. “I wanted to get you something that suited you, but I've never been the best at choosing these sort of things. I hope you like it.” Weiss opened the box and gasped. Inside was a thin silver bracelet with a very intricate sapphire snowflake adorning it. Weiss' eyes went wide as she marveled at the bracelet and took it out of its box to hold it.

“James, it's beautiful.” Weiss said. Ironwood smiled at her and gently took the bracelet from her and put it on her left wrist. They were both happy to see that it fit perfectly. Ironwood kissed her hand and stood up.

“I'm very relieved that you like it. However, I really do need to finish getting ready. I'm already running late.” He kissed her lips and left the room. Weiss sat there as he finished getting ready. She couldn't stop staring at her new bracelet, it really did suit her.

After a few minutes Ironwood came back into the room. He walked right up to Weiss and kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless and wanting more. She whined when he pulled away and he grinned at her. 

“I have to go, I just wanted to give you one last kiss before I left. I love you Weiss.” He said.

“I love you too James.” She said. He kissed her forehead once more and left. It wasn't until Weiss heard his car leave the driveway that she layed back down. She was still tired and wanted to get a little more sleep. She took one more glance at her bracelet, smiling giddily to herself before her eyes drifted closed and she fell asleep.  
…............................

Weiss woke up to her scroll ringing. She begrudgingly got out of Ironwood's bed and walked over to her dress to get the scroll out of her pocket. She felt a sharp pain between her legs as she walked. She guessed last nights activities did more to her than she thought. The thought crossed her mind that she should let Ironwood know about it, but she decided against it. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Winter calling her. She immediately opened her scroll.

“Hello?” Weiss said sleepily.

“Good morning baby sister. How are you?”

“Still tired. Had a long night. What's up?”

“Well, I just found out I won't be needed at work for a few more hours, and one of the dresses I bought is actually too small. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to return it and we could get breakfast while we're out.” 

“That sounds great. I'd love to come with you.”

“Great. I'll be there in half an hour.”

…..........................

Weiss and Winter walked out of the bakery they had gone to the day before. They were each holding their chosen pastries and coffee. As they walked, Weiss tried to hide her pain, but it was getting harder to do. Nonetheless she kept a smile on her face as she and Winter explored the city for a while. They were walking along a busy street when Weiss' pain flared up and she hissed through her teeth. Winter looked at her with a worried expression. 

“Weiss are you okay?” Winter asked. Weiss was wincing, she couldn't hide her pain anymore.

“I-I think I need to sit down.” Weiss said. Winter looked around them and found a bench. She walked Weiss over to it and had her sit down. She hissed again as she sat down, but the pain started to die down a little bit. Winter grabbed her hand.

“Weiss, what is going on?” Winter looked worried, her grip on Weiss' hand tightened a little. Weiss knew she had to say something.

“I'm fine Winter. I, uh, pulled a muscle in my leg the other day while training. I guess I didn't quite let my aura heal it all the way.”

“You dolt, why didn't you say anything sooner?”

“I didn't want to worry you.”

“That's no excuse. Come on, we need to get that taken care of.” Winter kneeled down and started concentrating her aura into “healing” Weiss.

“Winter, I'm okay. I can do this myself.” Weiss said, tugging on her sister's arm. Winter looked up at her.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. I just need a moment.”

“Okay.” Winter stood back up and sat next to Weiss as she concentrated her aura into herself. Winter waited While Weiss worked on herself. She didn't say anything until she spotted the bracelet on Weiss' wrist. “That's pretty.” She said motioning at the jewelry. 

“Thank you. James got it for me. He-” Weiss cut herself off. Winter was looking at her in shock and Weiss knew exactly why. 

“So, the General is “James” now?” Winter asked coldly. Weiss gulped.

“We, um, call each other by our first names. You know, since I live with him. It just makes things easier for us to forgo the formalities. We didn't really want to keep calling each other “Ms. Schnee” and “General Ironwood” all the time. It just got annoying and redundant.”

“I see. That makes sense, I guess.” Winter said, dropping the subject. Weiss inwardly sighed in relief. She really dodged a bullet there. 

…......................................

It was late in the day and Ironwood was working in his office when he heard a knock on his door. It surprised him as he was not expecting anyone to drop by. He figured it must have been important though. 

“Come in.” He said loudly, not taking his eyes off of his paperwork. He heard the door open and a familiar pair of feet walking towards his desk. He looked up to see Winter standing in front of him with an almost accusing look on her face.

“Sir, I was wondering if I may ask you something?” Winter's look deepened a little bit. Ironwood was beginning to get his suspicions about what she wanted to talk about, but he kept his composure. He was positive that Weiss wouldn't tell her about their tryst.

“And what is it you would like to ask?” Ironwood replied, preparing for any onslaught of awkward questions. 

“I was with Weiss today, and she looked like she was in pain. I asked her what happened and she said that she had pulled a muscle in her leg. I could tell she was lying. Do you know why she might have been in pain?” Winter asked. Ironwood was taken aback. Weiss was in pain? What kind of pain? This was very troubling to him and he sighed deeply.

“I was not aware that she was in any sort of pain. She didn't mention it to me. I'm afraid I don't know why she is in pain or what the cause is.” Ironwood watched as Winter shook her head. He could feel the guilt building inside of him. He would have to talk to Weiss about this later.

“I understand Sir. I'll leave you to your work now.” Winter saluted and turned to leave.  
“Winter wait.” Ironwood stood up to stop Winter. She turned around to look at him. “If you want me to, I'll ask her about it. I won't pry, but I'll ask.” Winter gave him a small smile.

“I would appreciate that. Thank you, Sir.” Winter said and left the office. Ironwood sat back down and rubbed at the sides of his head. This was not good. If Weiss was in any sort of pain he needed to find out why. 

He decided to try and get home as soon as possible. Luckily he didn't have that much paperwork to do, and he was able to rush through his other responsibilities and narrowly avoided having to talk to one of his subordinates that would have tried to talk his ear off. Pretty soon he was on his way home.

….........................................

Weiss was laying on the couch watching some show on the T.V. When Ironwood walked through the front door. He went straight up and kneeled on the floor next to her with a worried expression. She reached to grab his hand, and he allowed her to lace their fingers together.

“Winter came into my office today. She was worried about you.” He stated, getting straight to the point. “She said that you were in pain, that you told her you pulled a muscle. Care to tell me why you're really in pain?” Weiss shifted into a sitting position and pulled Ironwood up to sit next to her.

“I couldn't tell her the real reason I was hurting. The pain was actually, um, between me legs. I think our activities did more to me than we thought. I'm okay now, it's almost completely gone now. But it was pretty bad earlier.”

“Weiss. Why didn't you tell me before?”

“I didn't notice it until after you were gone. And, I didn't want to worry you. You were so concerned about hurting me. I knew you would blame yourself.” Weiss said, looking anywhere but at Ironwood. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in exasperation.

“You're right, I would have blamed myself. You still should have told me as soon as possible. I would have came home and taken care of you.”

“I know. I'm sorry James.”

“It's okay. Just tell me next time. Alright?”

“Okay, I promise.”

“Thank you. Do you need anything right now?” Weiss shook her head and cuddled into Ironwood's side. He held her close to him as they sat and watched the show that was playing on the T.V..

When the show ended, Ironwood looked at Weiss. She was smiling to herself as she stared at the screen. Ironwood couldn't resist the temptation and he leaned down to kiss her. She returned the kiss, and it wasn't long before it turned into a make-out session. They could feel the passion building in them as their kissing got more and more heated. Ironwood was just about to ask if they should move things to the bedroom, when there was a knock on the front door.

“God damn it! Why is it that every time we make out on the couch we get interrupted?” Ironwood exclaimed loudly. Weiss just laughed and shrugged. He stood up to go answer the door. The breath was knocked out of him when he saw Winter standing there. 

Winter pushed passed Ironwood and walked into the living room. She wasn't saying anything, she just kept looking between Ironwood and Weiss. Weiss looked over at Ironwood, but he just shrugged. Neither of them knew what was going. Until Winter finally looked at Ironwood and spoke.

“Are you aware, Sir, that your windows give a nice view of your living room, and that you don't have your curtains closed?” Winter said through gritted teeth, the verbal poison practically dripping from her lips. Ironwood and Weiss were both confused for a moment. But realization hit Ironwood hard as he figured out what Winter was getting at. She had seen them making out through the window. She had caught them. He looked over at Weiss, who looked like she had just made the same realization. Her eyes were wide and she looked scared. Ironwood decided he should try to say something, anything to Winter.

“Winter, hear us out. We-”

“Hear you out? HEAR YOU OUT?! Are you insane? Why the Hell should I have to hear you out? Why should I listen to you, to either of you, when you both were lying to me about what was going on? What the Hell are you thinking?” Winter continued yelling at the two of them. Ironwood looked over at Weiss again and saw that she was crying. He marched passed Winter and went to hold Weiss in his arms, which sent Winter into even more fury. “YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BABY SISTER IRONWOOD!” She yelled. Ironwood turned to look at her, still holding Weiss in his arms. Now he was starting to get angry, and he wasn't going to hide it.

“Who the Hell are you, to come into my home, and tell me what to do? Who are you to tell me to let go of MY girlfriend when she obviously needs me? And just what the Hell gives you the right to come in here and scream at us when you don't even understand how we feel about each other?” Ironwood said darkly. He was dangerously close to yelling back at Winter. But he knew that yelling at her would only make Weiss cry more. 

“I don't give a damn about what you “think” you feel for each other. All I care about is that you are sitting here with my sister, who is just barely 18 years old, and kissing her like you want to fuck her.” Winter stopped for a moment, her eyes going wide in shock. “You didn't. Ironwood, you fucking didn't. Did you fuck Weiss?” Ironwood didn't say anything, he didn't have to. He could feel Weiss trying to bury herself into his side. “You did. You fucking did. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!”

“THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH US WINTER!” Ironwood couldn't hold back anymore. This was just too much for him to take. But Winter wasn't having it. She opened her mouth to say something, but she quickly closed it again. She stood there a moment longer before she spoke again.

“Weiss, go pack your things. We're leaving.” Winter said coldly. Both Weiss and Ironwood looked at Winter in surprise. Weiss finally found her voice, albeit was a little shaky.

“What d-do you mean?” Weiss asked  
“I mean exactly what I said. Go pack your things. You're obviously not okay here. You're coming home with me.” Winter replied. 

The air was thick with tension. Winter continued to glare at Ironwood, and he glared right back at her. Weiss was scared. Winter couldn't do this. She couldn't possibly make her leave the one place besides Beacon where she truly felt at home. She couldn't leave the place where she was loved and wanted. No, Weiss wouldn't leave. Not on her life.

“No, Winter.” Weiss said quietly. Winter snapped her head to look at Weiss.

“This isn't up to debate Weiss. Go pack your things.”

“No. I'm not going anywhere.”

“Weiss, for the last time, go pa-.”

“NO! I am an adult now Winter. I can do what I want. I can be with who I want. And I can stay where I want. I'm not leaving. I'm staying here, with James. I love him Winter. And if you can't understand that, then you can just go. In fact, you should just leave. You're obviously not okay with us being together, and that's fine, but you have no right to try and tear us apart. I stood up to father, and I'm not afraid to stand up to you!” Weiss yelled. Winter looked like she had just been slapped in the face. Everyone was deathly quiet, as if speaking might just make everything explode. Suddenly, Winter reached into her jacket pocket and pulled something out.

“You left your scroll in my car. Just thought I'd return it.” Winter said, tossing the scroll onto the floor. “When you're done being an idiot, call me. But until then, I don't want to speak to either of you for a long time.” With that, Winter turned and left the house.

Neither Ironwood or Weiss moved. Not even after they heard Winter's car driving away. It was too much. Too much for Weiss. She fell to her knees, screaming and crying into her hands as she covered her face. Ironwood knelt down beside her and held her in his arms. He didn't know what to do or say. All he knew was that Weiss needed him, and he felt he was failing her.

After a while, Ironwood stood and picked up Weiss in his arms. He went around and turned off the lights before going into his room and lying Weiss onto his bed. He got in next to her and covered the two of them with his quilt. He brought Weiss back into his arms and held her as she cried herself to sleep. 

He felt so guilty. He knew that it was wrong to love her. But he couldn't just change his heart. And Weiss loved him back. He knew that there would be a lot more people who would judge them for being together. But he would be damned if he let anyone tear them apart because they couldn't accept that he and Weiss were happy together. He pulled her closer to him, trying not to wake her. No, he wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of their love. Especially not her family.


	9. Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels Warning! But I won't tell you what kind of feels ;-)

It had been two weeks since their fight with Winter. In that time, things had taken a turn for the worse. Weiss hardly spoke to Ironwood now except for small talk. She was eating less and training harder than before. Every time Ironwood tried to talk to her about what happened, she would just brush him off and say that she was fine. It hurt him the most when, at one point, he went to kiss her and she turned her head away from him. It had been days since they had even held each other. The poor man was at a loss, no longer knowing what to do.

Work was just as bad. Every time Winter and Ironwood were in the same room together, she glared at him with all the fury she could muster. She only ever spoke to him if she had to and they kept those moments` as brief as possible. Their bitterness was so strong that people were worried that they might attract Grimm.

Ironwood was feeling a lot of things. Anger at Winter and himself, sorrow for Weiss, confusion at the situation. It made him want to scream and yell and punch things because he had finally been doing something right. He had found love, someone who could love despite his faults. And she had been happy with him. So why did it all have to go to Hell? It hurt him more than he could ever express. It got bad enough one night that he decided to visit one of the local bars and drown his sorrows in whiskey or whatever they had available. He didn't care, as long as it was strong enough to make him forget.

He found an old bar he used to frequent often and walked straight to the bartender, an older looking gentleman with white hair that was beginning to thin, bright green eyes, and wearing a traditional bartender's uniform. He slammed down some lien onto the counter as he sat on one of the tall stools available. He leaned his head into his right hand and rested his elbow on the counter.

“Give me the strongest stuff you've got,” Ironwood said, not even looking at the bartender. A moment later a tall glass was placed in front of him and a clear liquid was being poured. As soon as the bartender was finished, Ironwood grabbed the glass and took a huge gulp of the drink, recognizing the taste of vodka right off the bat. 

“Well son, looks like you've been having a Hell of a time.” The bartender said. Ironwood looked at the man, he had a look of wisdom about him. Like he head heard and seen it all before. Ironwood noticed the name tag on the man's shirt that read “Gray” in bold letters. He was looking at Ironwood expectantly but carefully, letting the man decide if he was going to talk about his troubles. Well, it couldn't hurt to get someone's opinion.

“Yeah. You could say that.” Ironwood ran a hand through his hair. “I'm at a complete loss.” Gray nodded his head.

“What seems to be troubling you, friend?”

“I've got a lot to talk about. You sure you're ready for a long story?”

“Son, I have worked this bar for fifty years. Ain't nothing you can tell me that I probably haven't already heard. I practically live off of long stories. Go right ahead.”

Ironwood told everything to Gray. From when he rescued Weiss in that alley, to what was going on now, and everything in between. He occasionally took a drink of his vodka, but after a while it just sat there forgotten as Ironwood told his story. Gray listened intently as Ironwood talked, nodding every once in a while to let him know that he was still listening. As He reached the end of the story Gray let out a long whistle.

“Well I'll be damned. That's the first time I've ever heard a story like that.” Gray said with a sigh.

“Yeah. And like I said before, I have no idea what to do. I just want things to go back to the way they were before that stupid argument with my girlfriend's sister. God, I need help.” Ironwood said as he covered his face with his hands in exasperation. Gray reached over the counter and patted Ironwood on his left shoulder. Ironwood looked up at Gray to find him wearing an expression that said that he understood.

“I don't suppose you'd be willing to listen to what this old man has to say?” Gray asked. Ironwood shook his head and motioned for him to continue. “The way I see it, things are looking really bad. But you can't really blame your girl's sister for being mad.” Gray held up his hand as Ironwood went to say something, signaling him to keep quiet. “Just hear me out. Imagine you're your girl's sister. Her baby sister and her boss just started being a couple, but they lie to her about it. Lie to her face. Now tell me, if you were in her shoes, wouldn't you be upset about it too? Especially since it sounds like she would do anything to make sure her baby sister is safe.” Ironwood thought about it for a moment. Gray was right, Winter had every right in the world to be angry and upset with him and Weiss.

“So what do you think I should do?” He asked. Gray gave him a soft smile.

“You go home. You talk to your girl and tell her how much you love her. You hold her close. You do whatever it takes to make sure that she knows and feels that she is loved. And then you both talk to her sister. Have a real heart to heart, all three of you. Sort this out before it becomes too late. That's what y'all need to do. Understand?” 

“Heh, yeah, I think I do.” Ironwood smiled up at Gray as the man took his lien and gave him back his change.

“Good. Are you safe to drive?” Gray asked. Ironwood nodded his head. “Then get out of here. Your girl is waiting for you.” Ironwood didn't need to be told twice. He got up and ran out to his car, eager to get home to Weiss.

…...........................................

Weiss was sitting on the couch Waiting for Ironwood. She had changed into her pajamas, intent on going to bed, but then she noticed how late it was. And that he hadn't come home yet. She checked her scroll, hoping to see some sort of message from him, but nothing was there. She was starting to get worried. What if something had happened to him? What if he was in a crash, or worse. Weiss was almost in tears at this point. Why was she so worried about him? She knew he could take care of himself just fine. But the sinking feeling wouldn't leave her alone. If anything happened to him before she could get the chance to apologize for how she had been treating him, before she got to say how much she loved him, she would never be able to forgive herself. Her eyes burned as the tears she fought made their way out of her eyes. She just wanted him home. She needed him home.

Weiss heard the car pulling into the driveway before she saw the headlights. She immediately got up and ran outside. Ironwood had just gotten out of the car as Weiss ran out the door. They both stopped in their tracks and looked at each other. Both of them afraid to do or say the wrong thing. They stayed like that for a long time. But then Ironwood was running towards her. Weiss followed suit and ran to him, jumping into his arms as they met in the middle. They held each other tightly as Ironwood spun them in circles. He was just so happy to be able to hold her again. He stopped spinning and placed Weiss on her feet. Weiss was still crying, but now they were tears of relief that he was home. She needed to tell him everything.

“James, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I've been treating you so horribly these last few weeks. I feel awful about it. Please say you'll forgive me. I'm so sorry James.” Weiss sobbed into his chest.

“It's okay. I'm sorry too. You needed me and I didn't know what to do. I love you so much Weiss. I'd do anything for you. Please, let me here for you. Let me be your strength when you need it, alright?” He pleaded to her. She nodded her head and leaned up to kiss him, the first kiss they have had in a long time. The feelings between the two flooded over them as they continued their kissing, both telling the other how much they loved them without actually saying it.

Eventually the need for oxygen was too much and they released their kiss and looked into each others eyes. Weiss smiled lovingly at Ironwood and he smiled back. They both knew that things were going to be okay. No matter what happened. He picked her up in his arms and carried her inside the house. He sat them down on the couch and cuddled her against him. They fell asleep like that, with smiles on their faces.

…..............................

The next day, Ironwood decided to stay home. They could survive a day at work without him. Besides, he and Weiss had a lot to talk about. He let out a deep breath, it was going to be a long conversation. But it had to be done.

He made them breakfast as he waited for Weiss to wake up, which wasn't long after he did. She walked into the kitchen and hugged him from behind, burying her face between his shoulder blades. He laughed as he felt her arms wrap around his waist and held both of her hands in his left one, using his right hand to skillfully flip the pancakes that were almost done. They stood like that until the pancakes were done. Ironwood grabbed a bottle of syrup from a cupboard, Weiss grabbed some plates and forks and they sat at the table to eat.

“So Weiss,” Ironwood started. “There are some things we need to talk about.”

“Like Winter?” Weiss asked. He nodded his head as he poured some syrup over his pancakes.

“Her and some other things as well.” He passed the syrup over to her and started eating.

“I don't think she's going to ever accept us James.” She said, pouring her own syrup and starting to eat.

“But we still have to talk to her. It's going to be hard, but we have to. Do you have any ideas?”  
“Honestly, no. I have no idea what to do. I was actually hoping you would have some ideas.”

“Well, not an idea. But I do think that when we do talk to her, we can't go in there being on the defensive. The thing is, she has every right to be angry with us. After all, we did lie to her face.”

“Yeah. I think we should start with an apology. She might want to vent, we should let her if she does.”

“I agree. I'm just worried that she won't talk to us at all. I hope Winter will at least agree to talk to us.”

“You don't think she will?”

“No. At least she won't want to talk to me. I think she will be more willing to talk to you though, Weiss.”

“You're probably right. Why don't I try talking to her by myself first? If things go well, we can talk to her together.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Ironwood said finishing off his food. He went to put the plate in the sink and came back to the table. “There's something else we need to talk about Weiss.”

“What's that?” she asked, finishing her own food and getting up to put the plate in the sink. Ironwood grabbed her hand before she could leave the table. Weiss put her plate aside and sat back down.

“I need to know what you want to do about our relationship.” He said to her, getting straight to the point. She looked confused.

“What do you mean, love?” She asked quizzically.

“I mean, do we want to keep our relationship a secret, or do we want to tell people?” He asked her sternly. Her eyes widened at his question before her brow furrowed in thought. They sat there in silence while she thought for a moment longer. Finally, she looked over at him.

“What do you think we should do. Whatever it is, I'll follow your lead James.”

“Well, people are going to judge us no matter what. They're going to say a lot of bad things.” He gulped and gave her an apologetic look before continuing. “They're going to say things ranging from me being a dirty old pervert, to you being title chasing whore.” Weiss winced at the foul word, but she knew he was right.

“The thing is,” Ironwood continued. “The thing is, it will depend on the situation and what we do. If people find out now about us, we would be subject to their ridicule now. However, if we keep it a secret and get caught, they'll only think and say even worse things about us. With this knowledge in mind, I'm going to ask you again. What do you want to do Weiss?”

Weiss thought it over. Ironwood sat there, patiently waiting for her answer. It took a long while before she came up with her answer.  
“I honestly don't think we should keep it a secret. But I don't want to flaunt our relationship either. What do you think of keeping things quiet, but if people ask, we tell them the truth?” Weiss said. Ironwood thought about it for a moment.

“Alright, I'm okay with this. But I don't want to keep things too quiet. After all, I'd love for you to come visit me at work sometime.” Ironwood said with a wink. Weiss chuckled at him.

“I think I can arrange for something like that.” She said with a coy smile. But she quickly changed to a more serious expression. “But before anything, we need to talk with Winter. Sooner better than later.”

“Do you want to call her now?”

“Yeah. I think now would be good. I hope.”

…...........................

Weiss was holding her scroll in her shaking hands. She was scared to call Winter, but she knew she had to do it. She opened her scroll and hesitantly dialed Winter's number. She wasn't expecting her to pick up. It shocked her when she did.

“What do you want?” Winter asked bitterly, but Weiss could hear the exhaustion in her voice as well.

“I- I need to talk to you Winter.” She said, her voice shaking a little bit.

“You are talking to me. What do you want?” Winter replied, the bitterness still heavy in her voice.

“I need to talk to you in person. Just you and me. I know you are still angry with me and James. And you have every right to be. But I would like to talk with you on steady grounds.”

“And why, pray tell, should I meet and listen to you?”

“Because you're the only family I have left. I miss my sister. And I don't want this fight to break us apart. Will you come meet with me, please?” Weiss begged. For a moment, there was nothing but silence on the other end of the line. But then Weiss heard Winter let out a frustrated groan.

“Alright,” Winter said. “But it has to be just me and you. I refuse to speak to the General right now.” Weiss smiled and nodded her head even though Winter couldn't see it.

“That's fine. It will be just me and you, I promise. Is there anywhere you would prefer to meet?”

“Somewhere public. I'm less likely to yell in a public space.”

“How about that bakery you took me to?”

“Fine. When do you want to meet up?”

“Today, if you can.” Weiss sat there for a moment waiting for Winter's answer. She could hear Winter going through her schedule. She hoped she would say yes. She heard a sound before Winter spoke again.

“I just cleared my schedule. Meet me at the bakery at 2:30. Don't be late.” Winter said. She ended the call before Weiss could say anything. She looked over at the clock on the wall, it read 11:30. Weiss had three hours to figure out what she was going to say. She walked back out to Ironwood to inform him of the plan.

…...............................

Weiss couldn't stop picking at her nails as Ironwood drove her to the bakery. She was nervous, even a little scared. There were so many things that could go wrong. So many ways to make things worse. She finally stopped picking at her nails when Ironwood reached over and gently grabbed her left hand in his right one.

“It's going to be okay Weiss.” He said reassuringly. “Even if there is no progress made today, it's going to be okay. Okay?” Weiss let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. 

“I know. I just really want her to understand. And I don't want to make things worse.” Weiss practically whispered that last part. Ironwood lightly squeezed her hand and rubbed his thumb over hers.

“There's only so much we can do. For now, let's just hope for the best.” They were stopped at a red light and Ironwood brought her hand up to his lips to kiss it, making her smile. 

“You're right. You are so right. But that doesn't make me any less nervous.”

“I know.” He said, driving again as the light turned green. “But it's what we've got.” They sat in silence the rest of the way to the bakery. They got there about ten minutes early, but they weren't surprised to see Winter already there, leaning against the building with her arms folded and waiting for Weiss. Ironwood pulled the car over to let Weiss out, giving her a quick kiss before she got out and he left. Weiss walked up to Winter, trying to hide that her knees were trembling. 

“Hello Winter.” Weiss said nervously, trying to break the ice. Winter didn't respond. She turned to go inside and motioned for Weiss to follow her. They walked in and Winter led Weiss over to one of the back tables and sat down. They were both quiet, waiting for the other to speak first. Eventually Weiss decided to start things off and she cleared her throat.

“I know you're still angry with me, Winter. And like I said before, you have every right to be. I just want to start this off by saying, I'm sorry.” Weiss looked at Winter, only to find her sister giving her an icy look.

“And just what is it you're sorry for?” Winter asked. Weiss gulped but continued on.

“I'm sorry for lying to you. You deserved better than that. You deserved the truth. I'm also sorry for what I said to you that night. I said some awful things, and I regret that so much.”

“Is that all?” Winter was looking at Weiss expectantly. It took a moment for her to realize what she was hinting at. She turned her head the other way.

“No. The biggest thing that I'm sorry for, is making you worry about me. Again, you deserved better than that. I was just scared. I was afraid of what you would do and say. I'm so sorry Winter.” Weiss looked back at Winter to find her with her eyes closed and deep in thought. They were both quiet again, the tension thick between them as Winter continued to think. She finally opened her eyes and looked at Weiss.

“Do you have any idea how much it hurts? Just how much it hurts to know that my own sister couldn't trust me with the truth? How much it hurts to know that you were too afraid to tell me anything? And how much it hurts to be betrayed like that? Yeah, I'm angry. And yeah, I'm upset. But most of all, I'm hurt. You're right, I did deserve better. From both of you.” Winter said, her voice cracking a little. Weiss noticed there were tears starting to form in her eyes. “But it hurts the most to know that your fears were warranted.”

“Winter?”

“You were right to be afraid of what I would do. In fact, the only reason Ironwood isn't dead right now is because you were there, and I couldn't kill him in front of you.”

“Is that why you told me to pack my things?” Weiss asked, tears forming in her own eyes.

“It was one of the reasons. One of the other reasons was that he'd had his way with you. I was furious when I found out you two slept together. I still am. God, I'm so angry with him for taking advantage of you like that.” Winter said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Winter, he didn't take advantage of me.” Weiss said. Winter looked at her in shock.

“What do you mean he didn't take advantage of you. Of course he did.”

“No, Winter. I was the one that wanted it. If anything, I took advantage of him. It was my birthday, and I asked him if he would be my birthday present. He was really hesitant about it. He gave me several chances to change my mind too. But I wanted him Winter. I wanted to know what it felt like to be loved by him. And honestly, I don't regret it.”

“I can tell.” Winter sighed in frustration. “I'm having a very hard time believing that you were the one that instigated everything. He didn't do anything before that? Nothing at all?

“Nothing at all. It actually made me love him more. I love him Winter. I truly love him. With all of my heart. And I know he loves me. He's proven it so many times now. We make each other happy. He's made me the happiest that I have ever been in my entire life. I couldn't just leave him that night. For me, James is home. When I'm with him, I'm home, I'm safe, I'm loved. Do you understand?” Silence fell between them for the third time as Winter took in everything that Weiss had said. Her expression was no longer icy. In fact, it looked understanding. Sad, but understanding.

“Weiss, I know you love him. And truth be told, I can tell he really loves you too. I could tell by the way he protected you from me that night. The way he held you close as you cried, and how he reacted to everything. I just- I just couldn't handle it. In a way, I still can't.” Winter paused to see if Weiss was getting all of what she was staying. Satisfied that she was, she continued.  
“My biggest concern now is what people are going to say about the two of you. People are cruel. Especially the elite of Atlas. They're going to judge the two of you with as much hate as they can. I don't even want to know about the things they're going to say about you specifically, Weiss. It makes me sick just thinking about it. And the biggest thing they will judge the two of you on is the age difference. Specifically that you are just barely eighteen and he's forty-something-”

“Forty. He's just forty.”

“Whatever. Look, I'm just saying that people are going to say, and might even do, horrible things because they judge you. Even father will use this to try and ruin both of your reputations. Are you prepared to face that kind of Hell?” Winter asked almost harshly. 

“James and I talked about this. We know well enough what we are getting into. We can face everything that comes at us. We're going to stay strong, no matter how bad things get.” Weiss said, her confidence building with each word. Winter shook her head, but smiled softly.

“Alright. Alright. If you feel this strongly about each other, then I'll give you my support. I just, need some time to take this all in. Some time to fully accept it. But I'll support you as long as he makes you happy and continues to take care of you.” Winter stated with a genuine smile on her face. Weiss almost knocked her chair over as she quickly stood to tackle Winter into a hug. Winter hugged her back tightly. They were both happy that they were able to talk this out. Weiss really had missed her sister.

Weiss nearly jumped out of her skin when her scroll went off. She let go of Winter and grabbed it to find it was Ironwood calling her. She rolled her eyes and she looked at Winter, who just shrugged. Weiss answered the call before it went to voice mail.

“Hello my love.” Weiss said and she heard Winter groan loudly but teasingly.

“Hello sweetheart. I was just wondering how things were going.” Ironwood said.

“Things are just fine. We're- we're good.” she smiled over at Winter, who smiled back at her.

“Does this mean I'm alright to join you now?”

“Yes James.”

“Good.” He hung up the call and Weiss nearly jumped at the sound of the bakery door opening and Ironwood walking towards them. Winter laughed.

“And just how long were you waiting out there?” She asked him.

“Long enough.” He chuckled. But then his face went serious as he looked at Winter. “I owe you an apology Winter. I said things that I shouldn't have out of anger. I am very sorry.” 

“It's okay. I need to apologize for my behavior. I said very horrible things to the both of you without even considering how much it would hurt you. I'm sorry, Sir.” Winter gave an apologetic bow, but Ironwood help up his hand to stop her.

“It's fine. I'm just glad that we've been able to work all of this out.” He reached out to grab Weiss' hand and laced their fingers together. The two lovers smiled at each other happily as they both leaned in for a quick kiss. They laughed as they heard Winter cough to get their attention.

“Yeah, it's definitely going to take some time to get used to this.” Winter said. Ironwood rolled his eyes and Weiss giggled at her reaction. But there was no more bitterness. No more anger. Just a plea for time to adjust. And Ironwood and Weiss were more than willing to give Winter all the time she needed.


	10. Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It at least started out fluffy. Beyond that, I have nothing to say.

Ironwood woke up to something tickling his nose and the scent of lavender. He slowly opened his eyes and found Weiss'' hair practically covering his face. He huffed in amusement as he gently brushed her hair out of his face. He felt her turn over in her sleep and smiled as she was now facing him. He leaned up to rest his head into his left hand and looked down at her. He couldn't help but realize just how cute she was when she slept. He very lightly traced her cheek with his right hand and she shivered slightly at the touch of the cool metal, but smiled and hummed softly in her sleep. Ironwood couldn't understand how or why she felt comfort at the touch of his prosthetic, but it warmed his heart that she did. It surprised him when Weiss covered his hand with her own, opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

“Hi there handsome.” She said groggily. Ironwood leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“Good morning beautiful.” He replied, kissing her forehead again.

“What time is it James?” Weiss asked, scooting over so that she was snuggling into his chest. He turned his head to look at his alarm clock. It read 4:30 AM. He sighed and turned back to Weiss.

“I need to start getting ready in half an hour. I'd much rather stay here with you though.”

“You could always take another day off.”

“Don't tempt me. No, they probably need me over there. The joys of being a general.” He waved his hand in exasperation. “What I need is an actual vacation. I haven't had one in years.”

“Oh my God, James. That is the saddest thing I've ever heard. Why don't you take a vacation?” Weiss asked, leaning up so that they were eye level with each other.

“Because of everything that's going on. The council would throw a fit if I took a vacation now. Besides, if anything happened while I was gone, I would just be pulled back here to pick up the mess.” Ironwood let his head fall back onto his pillow as he let out a loud groan. “It's stressful just thinking about it.”

“Oh James. I'm sorry my love.” Weiss rested her head on his chest, running her hand against the plates of the metal half. “I wish there was something I could do for you.” He huffed as he wrapped his arm around her.

“Unless you came to work with me, I don't think there's anything you can do.” He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. Weiss leaned back up with a big grin on her face.

“Well, why don't I?” She asked.

“Why don't you what?”

“Come with you to work. You've said before that you'd like me to visit you at work. Why don't I just go with you? I mean, there aren't any rules against it, is there?”  
Ironwood's eyes went wide for a moment. He didn't think there were any rules against her coming with him. But it wouldn't be professional. Then again, he did say he'd like her to visit him at work. But then so many people would ask him questions, especially ones he didn't want to answer. But having her there would make his day a bit easier. His brow furrowed as he continued to debate with himself. Weiss waited patiently for his answer. But she was strongly hoping he would say yes. After another moment of silent debating, he looked back at her with a questioning look.

“If you come with me, there's a very good chance you'll be bored the entire time. There wouldn't be anything for you to do. Are you sure you want to come with me?” He asked her, giving her a chance to change her mind if she wanted to.

“Absolutely!” She almost yelled as she jumped into a sitting position. He sighed but smiled.

“Very well then. But we have to get ready now.”

…...................................

As they drove up to the military building, Weiss could not believe she had forgotten how big the place was. Were it not for the castle like design of the place, it would have been a skyscraper. It had been such a long time since she had been here. And even then it was just to visit Winter with their mother. She smiled to herself, that was one of the very few good memories she had that involved her mother. She was pulled from her thoughts when Ironwood opened his door and she realized that they had parked.

Ironwood came around and opened Weiss' door for her. She kissed him as she got out of the car, but then he stopped her by grabbing her wrist gently. She turned to find that he had a stoic impression.

“Weiss, I need you to know that while we're here. We can't be affectionate with each other unless we are in my office. This is a very professional setting and we need to keep it that way. It will also keep people from wondering things they're not supposed to.”

“Well, when we get inside, I'm going to be going into your office with you right? People are going to wonder anyway. So at the very least, I'm holding your hand. Maybe even sneak a kiss or two.” She giggled as his face turned slightly pink. “Is that okay?” Ironwood took a deep breath to try and keep his face from going any redder.

“You're going to be the death of me, you know that?” He asked her. She just smiled and nodded her head teasingly. He sighed. “Well, you're not wrong that people are going to wonder anyway. Okay, but there are some things I need to tell you. And I hate to do this because it's going to sound like I'm lecturing you.”

“It's alright James. Tell me what I need to know so that you won't get in trouble.”

“Alright. First, when we're walking together, I need you to be on my left side so that my right hand is available to salute anyone if needed. Second, hand holding is fine, but absolutely nothing beyond that. Third, no talk of politics or religion. And finally, be mindful of everyone else. Not everyone will have the time to mingle and chat. And that's really it. Do you have any questions?” Ironwood asked, hoping she wouldn't be too upset over the rules. But Weiss just shook her head and gave him an understanding look.  
“No, I'm pretty sure I've got it. You forget, I'm a Schnee. Proper manners for any and all settings was drilled into me at a very young age. Now that I know the rules, I'll be sure to follow them.” She said, running over so that she was on his left side and grabbed his hand. He smiled down at her, grateful that she was so understanding about it.

They walked hand in hand into the building, but as soon as they were inside, Ironwood let go of Weiss' hand. She frowned, but didn't say anything as she placed her arms behind her back and continued following Ironwood through the building. They ran into several people that greeted Ironwood, but they either didn't notice Weiss or chose not to say anything to her. She felt like she should be offended by their ignorance, but she wasn't. She could understand their hesitation about saying anything around Ironwood. 

Weiss let out a sigh of relief as they finally walked into Ironwood's office and closed the door behind them. She looked around the place, and the first thing she noticed was a very large pile of paperwork on his desk. She looked over at him and noticed he was staring stoically at the paperwork as well.

“James, what is all of this?” Weiss asked. Ironwood groaned loudly.

“As the general, it is part of my job to look over reports and prepare reports for my subordinates as well as look over any and all documents involving the military and going over information about forces and soldiers outside of Atlas. There are a lot of other things I do as well. Attend meetings and ceremonies, address the people when needed, travel to the other kingdoms and so forth. But I mostly do paperwork.” He scoffed as he walked behind his desk and sat down. “As Qrow Branwen would say, I am a glorified pencil pusher.” Weiss made a face at the mention of Qrow Branwen. She knew that he was well acquainted with both Ironwood and Winter, their fight during the Vytal Festival Tournament revealed that much. It had left a very sour taste in her mouth when Qrow had provoked Winter like that. But then she remembered something very important about him. He was also Ruby's and Yang's uncle.

“Do you think Qrow Branwen knows what's going on with his nieces, or where they are?” Weiss asked. Ironwood smiled at her.

“I'm not completely sure. However, I do know some information about Yang.” He said. Weiss looked at him in shock.

“What do you know about Yang?” She asked, almost yelling.

“Not very much I'm afraid. But she did get a new arm and she is currently staying with her father in Patch.” He said as he started his paperwork. She sighed in relief.

“At least she isn't alone. Wait, how do you know all of this?” She asked. Ironwood put down his paperwork to look at her.

“After everything that had happened in Vale. I had a team of people immediately prepare and make a new arm for her. It was the least I could do after how I had treated her during that incident with the tournament.” His face fell with guilt as he remembered the harsh way he had treated Yang. “A couple of weeks later, Taiyang Xiao Long contacted me about possibly getting an arm built for Yang, unaware that not only was I already doing so, but that it was actually finished. I had it sent to Vale so that he could pick it up. I'm not sure about anything after that thou-” Ironwood lost his breath as Weiss tackled him into a hug and knocked both of them to the floor.

“I know you feel horrible about what happened with Yang. But the fact that you went so far as to have an arm built just for her before you were even asked to, that you took the time to make sure she got it. That you did all of that for my friend. God, James that just makes me love you so much more. Thank you so much for doing that for her.” Weiss said as she began kissing him. Ironwood smiled at her.

“As I said before, it was the least I could do to make it up to her.” He said as he stood them both up and sat back down in his chair. “I really do have to get back to this paperwork though. If you'd like, I have some books here you can read over on that shelf.” He motioned to the bookshelf that was in the back corner of the office. Weiss nodded her head and went to look at the books, expecting to find books about military stuff. It surprised her when she found that most of them were actually mystery novels and detective stories. She smiled and held back a laugh as she found one that looked interesting to her and went to sit on the small sofa he had in his office. 

….................................

Ironwood was genuinely surprised just how much Weiss' presence made his day better. It felt like no time had passed as he finished up the last of his paperwork. He dropped his pen on his desk and leaned back in his chair, taking a moment to relax. He glanced over at the clock on the wall and saw that almost three hours had passed. It wasn't surprising to know that that much time had passed. He then looked over at Weiss and found that she had fallen asleep in a sitting position with the book in her lap. He chuckled, he had tried to warn her that she would get bored. But it was still nice to have her around.

He stood up and walked over to stand next to her. She really was so cute when she was sleeping. He gently picked up her legs and placed them on the sofa. He then shifted her body so that she was laying down. She stirred a little, but didn't wake up. Finally, he removed his jacket and draped it over her like a blanket. He had to hold back a laugh as she wrapped herself up in his jacket in her sleep. He went back to his desk to look over the rest of the day's schedule. He had a meeting to attend later, but other than that, it actually looked like he had some time to kill. Ironwood wished that Weiss was awake now, but it seemed she was going to be out for a while. He went over to his bookshelf to grab a book, but he jumped as he heard a loud thud behind him. He turned quickly to see that Weiss had rolled off the couch and had woken up. She looked around, her eyes wide. 

“What happened?” She asked. Ironwood couldn't hold it in anymore and he burst out laughing at her. It took her a moment to comprehend what happened, but once she did she pouted at him. “James this isn't funny!” She yelled, but he only laughed harder, almost falling over. Weiss sighed in defeat and stood up to walk over to him. She handed him his jacket with a blush on her face. “Thank you for letting me use it.” He cleared his throat as his laughter died down.

“You're welcome, love.” Ironwood took his jacket and was about to put it back on when Weiss grabbed his arm to stop him. Before he could comprehend what was happening, she was kissing him passionately. It had completely caught him off guard and he dropped his jacket to the floor. 

Weiss stopped kissing Ironwood, only to nudge him into his chair. As soon as he was sitting down, she straddled his lap, placed her hands on his cheeks and started kissing him again. He was better prepared for it this time. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back roughly, plunging his tongue between her lips. Weiss giggle into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as their kissing became more heated and needy.

“Oh my God! General Ironwood?”

Ironwood and Weiss both jumped at the exclamation and snapped their heads toward the office door. Standing there was one of his subordinates as well as the secretary Opal Neria. It had been the subordinate that had yelled, the poor man's face was beet red and he looked like he was going to have a heart attack. His brown hair was almost messy looking and his red eyes were wider than saucers. Opal look completely stoic, like she didn't even care about what she was seeing. Weiss jumped off of Ironwood and straightened her dress, her own face going red. Ironwood was covering his face with his right hand and audibly cursing to himself. Opal dragged the subordinate into the office and closed the door behind them. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

“Well,” Opal started. “I'm very sorry to interrupt your, meeting, general. I was asked to bring these to you.” Opal said, handing Ironwood some files. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other things to do.” And with that, Opal left. The subordinate was still frozen in shock however. 

“Is there something I can do for you?” Ironwood asked, frustration heavy in his voice. The poor man finally came to his senses, shaking his head to get back into focus.

“I- um, I was asked to give you a message. But it seems I have forgotten what it was, s-sir. I'll- just excuse myself n-.”

“Wait a moment soldier.” The man froze on the spot as Ironwood spoke. He slowly turned back around to look at him.

“Y-yes sir?”

“What's your name?”

“O-officer Coal Johnson, sir.”

“Johnson, I would very much appreciate it if you kept what you saw to yourself. There is absolutely no need for rumors to be spread around the building. Is that understood?” Ironwood asked darkly, glaring straight into the man's eyes. Johnson looked like he was about to faint at any moment.

“U-understood sir. I'll keep it to myself sir.”

“Good. You're dismissed.” Ironwood motioned for the man to leave. Weiss was sure that she had never seen someone so happy to leave a room before as Johnson ran out the door. She turned to Ironwood.

“Did you have to scare him like that?” She asked. He nodded his head.

“There really is no need for unnecessary rumors to be flying around. If people ask things, I don't want it to be because of something they heard.”

“Won't that secretary tell anyone?”

“No. Opal knows when something needs to be private. She won't say a word unless she's given the okay to do so. And even then, she's not one for gossip.”

“Okay. But I still think you could have been nicer to that soldier.” Weiss said, smiling teasingly at Ironwood. “I thought he was going to pass out because of the big, scary general.” He smiled back at her.

“Big, scary general? I'll show you big, scary general.” He growled lowly. He got up, walked to the door and locked it. Making sure no one else would barge in uninvited. He felt Weiss come up behind him and slip a very familiar package into his left hand.

“Come on then, show me.”

….........................................

Ironwood had a hard time hiding a smile as he made his way to the meeting he was supposed to attend. He could hear people whispering around him, heard his name mentioned a few times. But he was much too happy to care about what they were saying at the moment. All he wanted to do was get the meeting over with so that he and Weiss could go home.

It wasn't a very long meeting. Just a few things that needed to be discussed and some reports that needed some attention. As soon as everything was done, Ironwood stood quickly, intent on getting out of there. He thought that he heard someone call his name, but he played it like he didn't hear anything as he marched his way back to his office to get Weiss. He almost laughed when he saw her standing by the front desk waiting for him. She looked up at him when she heard him coming and as soon as he was close enough, she reached out her hand. Ironwood didn't care anymore, he just didn't. He grabbed her hand and they left like that. Holding hands and making everyone confused.

What they didn't know was that one of the people that saw them together was not who he seemed to be. As soon as Ironwood and Weiss left the building, this person made their way to another exit before pulling out their scroll and dialing a number. He waited patiently for his client to pick up his call, and made a happy sound when they did.

“What is it?” Said the voice of Jacques Schnee. The man just laughed at his client's impatience.

“Oh Mr. Schnee, I just thought you would like to know that I finally have proof for your theory about General Ironwood and your daughter. When would you like to see it?” The man asked. He heard Jacques slam his hand against something hard. A table? A wall? It didn't really matter to him.

“Bring it to me immediately Coal. Bring it to me and I'll give you your payment.” Jacques said darkly.

“You've got it boss.” He hung up the call and laughed to himself. “Coal Johnson, you are good.”


	11. Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight feels warning. Also, I have kept some things from the main story and changed some things from the main story. You have been warned.

It had started out just like any normal day for Ironwood. Things were going smoothly with his work and nothing major had happened. Ironwood had been looking forward to a quick and relaxing day. And it had been going pretty well so far.

Until he got his mail.

It was easier for him to have all of his mail forwarded to his office as he was not home most of the time to get it (though he was thinking that Weiss could get it now). But as he sat there going through his mail, one of the letters caught his eye. When he saw who it was from, he felt his blood freeze.

The letter was from Jacques Schnee. Ironwood could feel himself getting angry from just the thought of the man. Especially sense their last encounter had not ended well. He held the light blue envelope in his hand, debating whether he should open it or throw it away. He really wanted nothing more than to throw the damn thing in the trash and be done with it. But as much as he hated him, he knew that Jacques was still a vital asset to the Atlas military and ignoring any letter from him had the potential to cost them much needed resources. With a frustrated growl, Ironwood opened the letter.

The word 'trap' came to his mind as he saw what the letter actually was. He read over the formal writing several times just to make sure he was seeing things correctly. He felt a pit form in his stomach as he read over it again.

“General James Ironwood,

You are cordially invited to a charity event  
being held by Jacques Schnee in honor  
of the Altesian Military Forces.  
This event will be held on the 13th of  
December, starting at 7:00 PM at the   
Schnee manor. Your attendance to this event  
is mandatory unless there is a case of   
emergency. You are asked to RSVP as   
soon as possible. We hope to see you there.

Signed,  
Whitley Schnee

P.S.: You are allowed a plus one.

There were a lot of things going through Ironwood's head. This was the first that he had heard of any charity event for the military. Why hadn't he been told about this sooner. Also, why was it signed by Whitley and not Jacques? But the biggest thing was that final part of the invitation. You are allowed a plus one. A plus one? Did Jacques expect him to bring Weiss? Ironwood scoffed at his own stupidity. Of course Jacques expected him to bring Weiss. The more he thought about it, the more he thought that this was all a trap to humiliate him and Weiss, ruining the both of them in some way.  
But this raised a serious problem. Trap or not, he would have to go. Other higher ranking members of the military had probably received similar invitations and were already making plans to attend the event. After all, you don't ignore an invite from Jacques Schnee without legitimate reason unless you wanted to risk him refusing to sell Dust to the military. And Ironwood knew he would do just that and use the excuse that they deliberately offended him. This was bad. He promptly threw the invite onto his desk and got his scroll out to call Weiss. 

“Hello James.” Weiss said cheerfully as she answered the call. Ironwood didn't waste a moment.

“Weiss, we have a big problem.” He said seriously.

“What's going on?” She asked, her voice sounding concerned. 

“I just received an invitation to a military charity event. Being held by your father.” Ironwood could hear Weiss' sharp intake of breath as the news sunk in. “My attendance is mandatory. But the invite says I can bring a 'plus one'. I'm next to positive he wants me to bring you” He sighed heavily and pinched at the bridge of his nose. He could practically feel her terror at the thought through their call. It hurt him to know that just the thought of her father scared her so much. But he couldn't blame her. Especially after their last encounter. He clenched his fist as he remembered all of the bruises and wounds Weiss had been covered in that night he had saved her. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard her start to speak.

“W-what do you think we should do?” Weiss asked nervously. Ironwood sighed again.

“Like I said, I have to go. However, a plus one is not mandatory. Just expected. You do not have to come with me. But this also brings up the concern of our relationship. I know we wanted to keep things at the very least discreet. But if we do go together, there will be absolutely no chance of hiding anything, especially from your father. But if you don't come, your father might just ask very incriminating questions about you and make accusations about me, as he knows you're living with me. Either way, it just winds us up in a mess. So this begs the question, what do we want to do?”

Neither of them spoke for a long time. The full weight of the situation hit them hard as they both silently thought to themselves. Ironwood was hoping that he would open his eyes any minute and find out this was all just a nightmare. But he knew this was all too real. He wished he could be with Weiss instead of talking to her over their scrolls, but he knew that this could not have waited for him to get home. This needed to be discussed now. He heard Weiss take a long, deep breath.

“James. I know you're worried. Honestly, so am I. But what kind of girlfriend would I be if I made you go through that alone?” Weiss said, trying to sound confident. But Ironwood could hear the break in her voice. 

“Weiss, you know I won't make you come with me. I know it would mean seeing your father. I don't want to put you through anything that you're not ready for.”

“I know. And I appreciate that. But if I'm with you, I think I'll be okay. I can face anything as long as I'm with you.” Weiss said, sounding more and more confident. It made Ironwood smile despite his fears.

“Alright. Then we're in this together.” He said. “I sure hope we're ready for this.”  
…..........................................

Weiss was absolutely horrified. After they had ended their call, Weiss went into their bedroom, flung herself onto the bed and screamed into one of the pillows. She knew that she told Ironwood that she could face anything, but she wasn't sure if that was completely true. She was scared to see her father again. She remembered how he had looked at her with such anger and hatred the last time they had seen each other. And she knew, deep down, that this could very well be a trap of some kind set up by her father. This was absolutely something he would do.

But she really couldn't let Ironwood face all of that by himself. Weiss could never forgive herself if she did. They both knew what was most likely going to happen. But ready or not, they were choosing to face it.

Weiss couldn't handle this right now. If she let herself worry about this, she would be a wreck by the date of the party and she would be even more prone to anything that could happen. No, she needed to distract herself. She got up and grabbed Myrtenaster from its stand and headed outside to do some training. At least this way, she could work off some of her worries. 

She had walked through the back door and was headed to the middle of the yard when she heard loud voices from the other side of the wooded fence separating Ironwood's house from one of the neighbors. Normally, Weiss wouldn't even bother listening to them and just carry on her training. But it was the fact that she was mentioned in their conversation that stopped her in her tracks. Weiss lowered her sword and quietly crept over to the fence, just to make sure that they really had mentioned her. She could tell that the voices belonged to two older women.

“You have no idea. Those two just flaunt their 'relationship' around like it's nothing.” The first woman said, putting emphasis on the word relationship.

“Oh Pearl dear, it can't be as bad as all that. Surely the general would avoid such a relationship. After all, it would cause quite the scandal.” The second woman said.

“No Winnie, I've seen them kiss and everything. The girl even lives with him. It's honestly very awkward for those around them. I know because I'm not the only one around here that has seen them kissing or holding hands. Why, Onyx from down the street has even claimed to have seen them making out through the general's front window. I'm honestly surprised that there have been no paparazzi surrounding the neighborhood yet.”

“Do you know how old the girl is Pearl?”

“At the absolute oldest, I would say she's eighteen.”

“Hmm, what is the general thinking? Dating someone so young could ruin his reputation, let alone his career. Do you know the girl's name?”

“Not for one hundred percent certain. But I do believe that it is the younger Schnee girl. There was an argument over there some time ago that Winter Schnee was involved in. She had left the general's house in an absolute huff.”

“Do you think it could be a publicity thing? I mean, There is a strong connection between the Atlas Military and the Schnee Dust Company. I would not be surprised if that was the case.”

“I never thought about that. Well, whatever it is, it's disturbing. They need to be with people their own ages.”

Weiss had heard enough. She ran back into the house, not caring if the two women could hear her heels hitting the ground. She collapsed onto the kitchen floor and broke out in uncontrollable sobs and yells. She could feel all of her troubles hitting her like a train. She needed Ironwood home. 

Weiss learned something that day. She was not strong enough to handle this on her own.

…....................................

The date of the party was swiftly approaching. Honestly, both Weiss and Ironwood were terrified for what was going to happen. Especially after Weiss told him what she had heard from the neighbors. It took all of his willpower to not march over there and put them in their place. She had thought that she was going to have to stop him, but luckily she didn't have to. He chose to spend the night holding her close instead. 

The incident with the neighbors had left Weiss really shaken up. She tried to keep a strong face around Ironwood, but he saw right through her mask. He decided to do everything he could to reassure her that they would be okay. He took her out on actual dates, made more time in the day to call her, and spent as much time at home as possible. It seemed to work as Weiss' confidence was going back up day by day, in turn building his own confidence as well.

But it still wasn't easy. He knew it wouldn't be. And if the worst happened at the party, things would only get harder them in the future.

…................................

It was finally the day of the party. Weiss had been preparing for this night by trying to act as much as her old self as possible, polite but cold. She cringed to herself as she spoke one of her most used party lines. She felt so fake just saying it, but she knew it was necessary. 

“It's an honor to be here.” She said to herself again, looking in Ironwood's large mirror. She saw her reflection cringe again and she shook her head. “It's an honor to be here.” She repeated to her reflection. She did this over and over again until felt satisfied with not only the words, but with the way she would be delivering them. Reputation was everything for a Schnee. At parties she had gone to before, Weiss was always expected to be poised, graceful and polite at all times. She scoffed to herself as she remembered the last party she had gone to.

She really didn't mean to summon anything. It just sort of happened. And the woman certainly had it coming. But that didn't mean a thing as the woman demanded that Weiss be arrested. And then the argument with her father after that, well, that was just a memory now. But she could almost feel the stinging from the slap as Weiss brought her hand up to her cheek. She remembered then that Ironwood had been there at the party. She smiled to herself as she realized that that had been the first time he had stood up for her. 

As that realization hit her, Weiss felt her heart swelling with love. Long before they were dating. Even before he let her live in his house, he had been defending her. Not in any sort of romantic way of course, But he had done some little things to make sure she would be alright. From offering her a warm and pleasant smile, to offering her a place at Atlas Academy. Any time they interacted before that night was always warm. Weiss giggled to herself. Ironwood had always been the hero type. She just felt silly for only realizing it now. 

Weiss looked at herself in the mirror again. She decided then and there that she would not resort to her old self. At this party, she would be warm and happy. She would be honest with herself. She would still be polite to everyone of course. but if her father tried anything, she would be ready to put him in his place. She could feel her self confidence rising to new heights and she smiled the most real smiled she had in a while.

“You're smiling. That's a good sign.” Weiss turned around and found Ironwood leaning in the doorway. He was smiling at her humorously as he came up to her and brought her into a tight hug. She kissed his chest before looking up at him.

“I'm smiling because of you James.” She said happily. 

“And what is it about me that is making you smile with such joy?”

“I was remembering the last party I had gone to. I remembered you standing up for me when that woman wanted me arrested. It reminded me that no matter what, you'll be there for me.” Weiss said as she wrapped her arms around Ironwood's neck and brought him down for a kiss. He smiled lovingly at her.

“I will always be there for you Weiss. I love you.” He said, this time kissing her.

“I love you too.” She said. They held each other for a little while before Ironwood pulled away and looked at her.

“We need to finish getting ready to go. We don't want to be late.” He let go of Weiss and left the room to let her finish getting ready for the party. 

It didn't take her long though. She had already been planning what to wear to the party since she was first told about it. She smiled at herself in the mirror when she saw her reflection. She was wearing a long blue dress with straps that wrapped around her shoulders. The hem just barely touched the floor and there was a thigh high slit on the right side. She had her hair in it normal ponytail and she was wearing black jewelry and high heel shoes. Weiss felt like she could take on anything as she walked out of the room and met Ironwood in the living room.

Weiss had to hold back a laugh when he saw her and his jaw nearly hit the floor. He looked at her in complete awe before he eventually smiled at her. She could feel her cheeks burning as she blushed from his staring. She also realized that he was wearing his uniform to the party and almost rolled her eyes at his choice of cloths.

“You look absolutely beautiful my love.” Ironwood said endearingly. “But I don't think I've seen you wear that dress before.”

“It was one of the new dresses I got on my birthday.” Weiss laughed. She almost didn't get it because it was so fancy and she never expected to wear it. She was very happy that she chose to get it now.

“Ah, I see. Well darling, if you're ready, why don't we head out?” Ironwood asked. Weiss nodded and they went out to his car.

The drive there had a lot more talking than what was normal for them. But Weiss was actually grateful for it as she could still sense Ironwood's nervousness. She reached over and grabbed his right hand in her left on and gave it a gentle squeeze. He, in turn, laced their fingers together. It seemed to calm him down a little as he smiled at her before turning his attention back onto the road.

…........................................

Before long, they had arrived at the Schnee manor. The place was surrounded by cars and there were hired valet drivers everywhere they looked. Ironwood scoffed, he preferred to park his own car. He didn't trust valet drivers too much. It took some time to find a space, but once they did he got out of the car and opened her door for her.

Weiss looked up at the manor with a kind of sadness in her eyes. Not long ago, this had been her home. But it had also been her prison. She had a brief flashback of the last time she was here and felt a shudder run through her. Ironwood noticed this and brought her close to him as they made their way inside.

As soon as they reached the front door, a man in a black suit asked them for their invitation. Weiss almost panicked for a moment, she had forgotten all about the invitation. But then Ironwood brought it out of one of his pockets and handed it to the man. He took the invite and looked over it closely before smiling at Ironwood.

“Ah yes, General Ironwood. It is a pleasure to have you here as well as your plus one. I'll inform Master Schnee of your arrival.” The man said before ushering them through the front door and into the main hallway. “The party is being held in the first floor ballroom. I do hope you have a lovely time.” The man said before turning around and speaking to some other guests that had just arrived. Ironwood looked down at Weiss and noticed that she was looking around the place, noting that nothing had changed in her absence. He linked his elbow with hers to get her attention and she looked at him.

“Are you going to be alright?” He asked her gently. She nodded her head.

“I'll be fine. Come on, let's go.” She said as she led them to the ballroom. When they made it up to the door, Ironwood planted a quick kiss to Weiss' forehead before he opened the door for them.

The ballroom was filled with people. Weiss knew that almost all of them were involved with the military in some way, whether it was directly or at least a plus one like she was. She took a deep breath and stood up a little straighter. She felt Ironwood do the same thing before they walked forward, joining the other people in the party.

Weiss jumped a little and gasped as she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned, causing Ironwood to turn as well, to see who it was. To her complete surprise and happiness, it was Winter. She was wearing a white strapless dress, white shoes and blue jewelry. Her hair was up in it's normal bun. 

“Glad you could make it.” Winter said with a smile. Weiss grabbed Winter and the two sisters hugged tightly. Ironwood looked just as surprised as Weiss had.

“Winter. I didn't think you were coming.” Ironwood stated coolly.

“Originally, I wasn't. But then I found a date to bring.” She then leaned in and whispered for only Ironwood and Weiss to hear, “If things go bad, he's promised to cause as big of a scene as possible.” Winter smiled at the two of them. Upon noticing their curious looks, Winter motioned over to the open bar that had been provided. They looked over and both of their eyes went wide in shock.

Over at the bar sat a tall man with messy black hair, red eyes, and scruff on his face. He was wearing a gray suit with a white dress shirt underneath the jacket and black dress shoes. But on the man's back was draped a long, red, tattered cape. Weiss and Ironwood looked back at Winter in pure disbelief. Ironwood shook his head.

“Winter, please tell me that isn't who I think it is.” He said. 

“Of course it is. He's very good at causing a scene. If anyone tries to start something, he'll start something bigger.” Winter replied with an almost evil smile. Ironwood shook his head again.

“We greatly appreciate the gesture Winter, but don't you think that this is going to far? You know Weiss and I can handle anything.”

“I know. I just want to be prepared.”

Weiss looked back over at the man at the bar and noticed him taking a long drink from a glass of wine. He must have felt her eyes on him as he turned and looked straight at her. He smiled and got up to walk over to the three of them. 

Weiss knew why she did it. But why, oh why, did Winter have to bring, of all the people in Remnant, Qrow Branwen?


	12. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STRONG FEELS WARNING!!! I am so sorry for all of the feels you will feel. Please forgive me!

Qrow wrapped his arm around Winter's waist as he finally joined the three of them. He leaned down and, to Ironwood's and Weiss' utter shock, kissed her cheek. Winter blushed at the treatment and the other couple just couldn't take it any more. They looked at each other, looked at Qrow and Winter, looked back at each other and declared a unified “What?” Qrow and Winter just laughed at their reactions, not even bothering to hide their amusement.

“Well, I guess now's as good a time as any to tell you. Ice Queen and I are an item.” Qrow said, smiling at Winter. She smiled back at him as she playfully punched his arm. 

“Dusty old crow.” Winter shot back at him. They started laughing again. Seeing them happy made Weiss forget about her initial shock and smile at the two of them.

“Well as long as the two of you are happy, I'll be happy for you as well.” Weiss said going up and giving Winter a hug. She then turned to Qrow. “However, if you break her heart, I'll kill you. Understand?” She asked. Qrow only grinned at her and nodded his head.

“No need to worry about that Snowflake. I promise to make her happy.” Qrow ruffled Weiss' bangs and she swatted his hand away before he could ruin her hair. He then turned to Winter. “Anyway, you owe me a dance.” With that he grabbed Winter's hand and led her to the dance floor. Weiss giggled as they left, Ironwood seemed to finally break out of his shock as he looked at Weiss.

“I never thought I would see the day that those two would be together.” He said smiling at Weiss.

“I know. But I really am happy for them. They look happy. Just like we are.” Weiss said. She grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor just as a new song was starting to play. 

They waltzed together to the smooth music, looking into each others eyes as they swayed to and fro and moved in circles. They were only slightly aware that some people were staring at them and whispering, but they didn't care. All that mattered in that moment was the two of them being happy in each others company. As the song came to an end, Ironwood took Weiss' hand and gave it a quick kiss, making her blush. They walked off of the dance floor and went to one of the very lavish tables.

“I'm going to get us some drinks. I'll make sure there's no alcohol for you.” He said. Weiss smiled and nodded. She sat down as he left to get their drinks. It had only been maybe a minute since Ironwood had left when Weiss felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.

“I must say, it is very good to see you again my dear sister.” Weiss turned to see Whitley standing behind her. He was smiling at her, but the smile didn't completely reach his eyes. “I honestly didn't think you were going to come. But I'm glad you're here.” Weiss gave him a suspicious look.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of my brother's presence?” Weiss asked. Whitley closed his eyes and shrugged.

“I just wanted to come say hello. I haven't seen you in a while.”  
“You've seen me more recently than you've seen Winter. You should go say hello to her too.”

“In do time. But I saw you first.” He said, sitting down next to Weiss. “So tell me, how have you been?”

“I've been doing well. And you?”

“I'm alright. But, you're only doing well?”

“Yes.”

“I do apologize, but it just seemed like a few minutes ago you were doing great.”

“And when was this again?”

“When you were dancing with the general.” Whitley gave Weiss a mischievous smile. Weiss almost choked on air. So Whitley had been looking at them as well. She looked around her to see if she could find Ironwood, but she couldn't see him. Where was he? He should have been back by now.

…..................................

Ironwood had received his and Weiss' drinks and was on his way back to her when he felt someone grab his left shoulder to stop him. 

“Why James, how very nice to see you.” Ironwood heard Jacques Schnee say behind him. He forced a polite smile to his lips as he turned around to face the man.

“Jacques, wonderful to see you as well.” Ironwood said, facing the man. He cringed when he noticed four half oval shaped scars on Jacques' left cheekbone. He took a quick glance at his right hand before turning back to the man. “You seem to be doing well.”

“Better now that we're having this party.” Jacques said. “I must admit, I didn't expect to see you here tonight.”

“Well, this is a party honoring the Altesian Military Forces. It would have been rude to not come.” Ironwood glared at Jacques, trying to figure out what the man was up to. He could see him smile through that stupid mustache and knew he was up to something. At that moment, Jacques noticed the two drinks in Ironwood's hands.

“So you did bring a plus one.” Jacques said, almost sneering. “It wouldn't happen to be my daughter Weiss, would it?” He asked, his tone was icy despite the smile he wore. It made almost Ironwood shudder.

“If you must know, yes. I did bring Weiss. And she is probably waiting for me to get back to her with her drink. If you'll excuse me-” Ironwood said, starting to turn around. But Jacques grabbed his shoulder again and leaned up to whisper in Ironwood's ear.

“She'll never truly love you, you know. She'll never love such a broken man like you.” Jacques walked away, leaving Ironwood to stand there in silent fury. He wanted nothing more than to punch Jacques in the face like the last time they had spoken. But doing that now would only be falling into his trap. No, Ironwood would keep his cool. He finally started making his way back to Weiss, But he was stopped by Qrow as they passed each other. The two men looked at one another for a moment before Qrow finally spoke.

“I know we're not on the best of terms right now Jimmy. But if you need me to kick his ass, don't hesitate to ask.” Qrow said in almost a whisper. Ironwood smiled at him.

“I appreciate the offer. But I'd rather not do anything unless we have to.” Ironwood said, giving Qrow an appreciative smile. Qrow nodded and walked back to Winter. 

Ironwood was finally able to make it back to Weiss, just in time to see Whitley walking away from her. Weiss looked irritated about something as he walked up to her. He noted that her hands were clenched into fists.

“What was that about?” He asked her as he handed her her drink, a glass of sparkling cider. She took it almost angrily.

“He was just prying and being nosy. I'm pretty sure father asked him to come talk to me.” She said bitterly. 

“That wouldn't be surprising. I was just stopped by your father for a, lovely, chat.” Ironwood said as he took a sip of champagne. “I'm pretty sure that he was trying to get to the both of us while we were separated.”

“It wouldn't surprise me.” Weiss said, finishing off her drink and standing up. “Let's not show him that he got under our skin. It would only inflate his ego. Come my love, let's have another dance.” She grabbed his hand and stood up. He knocked back the rest of his drink and allowed her to lead him back to the dance floor. But they didn't quite make it as they were stopped by on of Ironwood's colleagues and his wife. The men got into a conversation about some upcoming policy changes, leaving Weiss and the man's wife to talk together.

“So,” The woman started. “You're here with General Ironwood?” She asked. Weiss gave her a small smile despite the frustration she was feeling.

“Yes.” Weiss said coolly.

“I'm sorry dear, it's just I never thought he would bring someone so young. It just seems a little strange to me. Would you mind if I asked how this came to be?” The woman looked at her curiously. 

Weiss was still smiling, but there was no such smile in her eyes. They were cold and unnerving as she looked at the woman who was completely over stepping boundaries and disregarding manners. Ironwood's colleague must have heard his wife because he was standing by her in an instant, saying something about needing to mingle with other people and dragged his wife away from Weiss and Ironwood. He sighed as he took her hand in his.

“Don't let her bother you love.” He said calmly. Weiss sighed and shook her head, but didn't say anything. “Come on, I still owe you another dance.” He gently led her to the dance floor and started swaying to the music. It didn't take long for Weiss to get back to herself and smile happily as they danced.

They had been dancing for a while when the music suddenly stopped playing. One of the hired staff brought out a microphone and stand and set it up where the music had been playing. Weiss and Ironwood both felt their blood freeze as Jacques went up to the microphone and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Weiss noticed the oval scars on his face and gave Ironwood a questioning look. He looked guiltily at her before turning his attention back to Jacques. As soon as he was satisfied that all eyes were on him, he started speaking.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I would just like to personally thank every one of you for coming this evening. It is an honor to be hosting such an event for Atlas' finest and their loved ones.” A small applause broke out for a minute before dying back down. Jacques continued. “It has been, and always will be, my firm belief that the military deserves to be honored in any way possible as it is you, and huntsmen of course, who risk your lives to make sure that we citizens can be safe in our homes with our families.”

“I would also like to take the time to honor my good friend General James Ironwood.” Jacques motioned towards Ironwood, and he felt all eyes go to him. He kept a cool look on his face as Jacques started speaking again. “His dedication to his title, subordinates, and all of Atlas has always been admirable to me as he doesn't even let personal affairs interfere with the military. Not even his relationship with my dear daughter, Weiss.”

People in the room started to murmur everyone looked to the two of them. Weiss could feel her face burning up, but otherwise she kept a stoic impression as she looked at her father. Ironwood was glaring at the man with utter fury. They had been expecting something, but not something so outputting like this.

“And so,” Jacques said to everyone in the room as he grabbed a glass of wine and held it up. “I would like to propose a toast to the Atlas military and General Ironwood for all of your never ending support and services to all of Atlas. And a toast to my daughter for her, impeccable taste in men. Cheers.” He ended his speech by taking a drink from his wine glass. Those that had drinks in hand lifted their glasses awkwardly and took a drink while most of those without drinks went to get one. The air in the ballroom quickly went from bright and cheerful, to heavy and awkward. Jacques looked out at everyone again. “Thank you all for lending me your ears. I'll now have the music start back up.” He stepped away from the microphone and the music started playing again. Some people went back to dancing, wanting to pretend that nothing happened. Others went for more drinks. But some stayed where they were and whispered to each other about Ironwood and Weiss.

They were both furious with Jacques. They knew that he was going to try and humiliate them, but this was beyond anything that either of them expected. Not only did he expose them, he had brought Ironwood's dedication to the military into question, as well as Weiss' judgment in being in the relationship. Ironwood wrapped his left arm around Weiss' waist and led her back to the tables, unable to avoid curious, judgmental, angry and questioning glances from those around them. 

As they sat down, Qrow and Winter joined them at their table. Winter took Weiss' hand in hers and Qrow placed a hand on Ironwood's shoulder. Neither of them responded, they just kept their faces down. Winter glanced over at Qrow with a worried look. Qrow just shrugged before patting Ironwood on the shoulder a few times.

“Hey Jimmy, Weiss, if you guys want me to, I'll go kick his ass right now in front of everyone. I'll make sure to break some bones too. What do you say?” Qrow was looking between the two of them expectantly. For a while, neither of them said anything. But then Weiss lifted her head, an expression of pure anger on her face as she turned to Qrow.

“No. Thank you, but no. If anyone is going to put him in his place, it's going to be me.” Weiss stood up and started marching towards her father before anyone could stop her. Ironwood, Qrow and Winter all got up to follow her, but made no move to stop her as she practically pushed her way passed people to get to Jacques.

Jacques was standing near the bar with some people surrounding him, asking him questions about his 'speech' and what he was going to do. Weiss shoved her way through the people until she was face to face with Jacques. They glared heavily at each other as the people dispersed, but didn't leave. 

“How dare you?” Weiss asked darkly. People could feel the air of anger around her and didn't dare say anything. 

“How dare I what, Weiss? Honor the military? Honor a friend? Congratulate you on your relationship? I honestly do not see what you are so angry about.” Jacques scoffed at her.

“You know that that wasn't honoring anyone. You used that as an excuse to throw James and I under the bus. To humiliate us. I know you father. I know the types of things you would do. And this is one of them.” Weiss said, almost on the verge of yelling. Jacques brought his hand up to his chest in mock hurt.

“Why, Weiss. I am hurt. That you would even consider the thought that I would do something to hurt you or James is absolutely preposterous. As your father, this is a very personal offense and I demand an apology.”

“No, I will not apologize. In fact, YOU should be the one apologizing to ME.”

“And what makes you say such a ridiculous thing Weiss? What makes you think that I have anything to apologize for?”

Oh, I don't know father. Maybe because you disowned me because I wouldn't marry a man you wanted. Maybe because you beat me black and blue and kicked me out of this house with nothing but the clothes on my back. Maybe because you got mad and took away my inheritance and tried to keep me as a prisoner in my own home before that marriage fiasco happened. MAYBE FOR ALL OF THE YEARS OF ABUSE YOU PUT ME AND WINTER THROUGH!” Weiss was screaming at Jacques now. She didn't know what it was, but she felt like all of her anger was being channeled into a single point. A very powerful point, but she didn't care. Everyone from the party had gathered to see what was going on and were mortified at the scene in front of them. Jacques looked angry. His face was dark red and he looked like he was going to explode with rage.

But then Jacques' expression changed drastically. He had looked behind Weiss and became horrified. Weiss heard some people screaming behind her. She turned around and found the sudden source of fear. In her anger, she had invoked a large summoning glyph behind her with out her noticing. She turned back toward Jacques, but that was the last thing she remembered before the sound of shattering glass filled her ears and a horrible pain filled the side of her head. Her aura broke and she blacked out the moment she hit the floor.  
….................................

The room was deathly quiet. No one could believe what had just happened. Jacques Schnee stood next to his unconscious daughter as she layed on the floor. Shattered glass surrounded her and blood was pouring from the left side of her head and face. Jacques was holding the remains of the wine bottle he had just smashed against Weiss' head. As soon as the bottle made impact, the summoning glyph had disappeared without a trace. Jacques was shaking violently. He kept looking in shock from his hand holding the broken bottle, to Weiss lying on the floor with a pool of blood forming around her head.

Ironwood walked up to Weiss slowly. He was also in complete shock. Weiss, his Weiss, was hurt. When he made it to her side, he fell to his knees and picked her up gently to cradle her in his arms. He gasped as he noticed just how much blood she had lost already. The dark red blood staining the pure white of her hair and the paleness of her skin.

“Jacques, what have you done?” He whispered. He looked up at him, tears streaming down his face and his eyes filled with pain. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO WEISS? LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW YOU BASTARD?” Ironwood was yelling through sobs and glaring at Jacques with an unfathomable anger and hatred. 

He stood up with Weiss in his arms. The human parts of his body were trembling and he hoped he wouldn't fall over. He looked around until he saw Qrow and Winter. Winter was crying silently. Qrow looked like he was going to murder someone. 

“I'm taking her to the hospital.” Ironwood said to them. Without another word, he took off in a full run for his car.

He quickly found his car and buckled Weiss in safely. After making sure that she wouldn't fall over, he got in and drove as fast as he could to the hospital, ignoring almost every traffic rule there was to get there. The entire drive, he prayed that he wouldn't be too late getting her there.

….................................

Ironwood sat in the waiting room by himself. He had tried to go back with Weiss, but they wouldn't let him. It had been a couple of hours now since they had arrived. He sat in one of the chairs with his face in his hands, trying to stop the tears that wouldn't stop flowing from his eyes. Of all of the things that could have happened, this was by far the worst. 

He was angry. He was so beyond angry. Angry with Jacques, angry with those at the party, angry at the world. But mostly, he was angry with himself. He could have stopped all of this from happening. He could have, and should have, helped Weiss confront Jacques. He could have stopped him from hitting her. There were so many things he could have done to stop this from happening, but he didn't. He couldn't handle it and ran to the nearest bathroom. He found the first open stall and threw himself over the toilet and vomited. He didn't know how long he had been there, but by the time he was done his head was pounding and his throat was gross and dry.

He walked out of the bathroom after cleaning himself up. He looked up to see one of the nurses that was helping Weiss. He immediately ran up to her in hopes of getting information.  
“Please tell me Weiss Schnee is alright.” Ironwood said to the nurse. She looked back to him with a gentle smile.

“Ms. Schnee lost a lot of blood. But it wasn't enough to cause permanent damage. She has a large laceration on her head and she is concussed. But she will make a full recovery.” The nurse said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ironwood sighed with relief and slumped back into one of the chairs. He took some deep breaths before looking back up at the nurse. She just kept giving him that soft smile.

“May I please see her now?” Ironwood asked, almost begging.

“Of course. Please, follow me.” She motioned for him to follow her and he immediately obeyed. She guided him through several corridors and hallways before they finally stopped in front of one of the recovery rooms. “She's just in here. She probably isn't awake yet, but feel free to talk to her. It sometimes helps with recovery when they hear the voices of their loved ones talking to them. I'll leave the two of you alone now. I'll be back to check on her in about half an hour.” With that, she walked away to take care of some other patients.

Ironwood stood in front of the door for a moment. He was scared, terrified even. But he had to see her. He slowly opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind himself quietly as not to disturb her rest. He saw Weiss on the hospital bed. She was breathing, but she was also so still. There were bandages wrapped around her head and he could see some minor cuts on the left side of her face. He walked up to her and stroked her right cheek with his left hand. He had to choke back a sob that threatened to escape his throat.

“My God, Weiss. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I should have protected you better. I failed you. I'm so sorry my love.” Ironwood whispered as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. He reached over and grabbed her hand into his human one tightly. 

He thought over everything that had happened that evening, every little detail, as he tried yet again to find some way that he could have stopped this. But his mind was shot. He was exhausted, sleep heavy in his eyes as he started to drift off. His last thought was something that Jacques had said to him.

She'll never truly love you, you know. She'll never love such a broken man like you.

“Jacques was right.” Ironwood said to himself. “I am a broken man.”


	13. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, but here it is. Feels warning!

Ironwood woke up to the sound of the hospital room door opening. He sat up and realized that he had fallen asleep leaning on Weiss' bed and holding her hand. He went to rub the sleep from his eyes and stretched the left side of his body. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find one of the nurses smiling down at him.

“Good morning General.” She said quietly. Ironwood nodded his acknowledgment and turned back to Weiss. As if sensing what he was going to ask, the nurse spoke again. “She hasn't woken up yet. But don't worry, she'll be up and active before you know it. Ms. Schnee just needs to rest a little longer.” The nurse patted his shoulder before going around and checking over Weiss' injuries and monitors. Satisfied that everything looked good, she gave Ironwood on last smile before she left.

He sat there in the quiet of the room thinking over things and holding Weiss' hand again. Ms. Schnee. The nurse had called her Ms. Schnee. He cringed at the thought. The name Schnee felt like a knife twisting in him. He needed a distraction and looked around the room. Upon seeing that there was a television, he got up and grabbed the remote that was next to it and turned it on.

The television sprang to life with the morning weather report. Ironwood watched as the weatherman gave the forecast, but he wasn't really listening. He kept glancing over at Weiss, hoping he'd find her awake. But there was no such luck, she kept sleeping soundlessly. Ironwood was looking at her again, when he heard the name Jacques Schnee come from the television. He snapped his head to look at the screen as a camera zoomed in on the Schnee Manor. A reporter came onto the screen next.

“This is Kano Voltair reporting live from outside the Schnee Manor, where is was reported that last night, an altercation between President and Owner of the Schnee Dust Company, Jacques Schnee, and his daughter, former heiress to the company, Weiss Schnee, resulted in the hospitalization of the latter. Witnesses have reported that Mr. Schnee was defending himself against a semblance attack from his daughter at a charity event being held in the manor last night in honor of the Altesian Military Forces. Reports state that an argument ensued over some family matters and things became heated to a point where a fight broke out between the two of them. Resulting in Weiss Schnee using her semblance and Jacques Schnee smashing a wine bottle against her head. Jacques Schnee was promptly arrested on grounds of assault and battery as the injury caused Weiss Schnee to have to be driven to the hospital. There is no word yet on her condition or if she has or will be arrested for the attack against her father. This has been Kano Voltair, reporting from outside the Schnee Manor. Back to y-”

Ironwood shut the television off. He was shaking with rage at what he had heard. Would they really arrest Weiss? Would Jacques really have his own daughter arrested? The answer to both of those questions was yes. If Jacques pressed charges, Weiss would be arrested. He clenched his fists at the thought. Part of him knew that, legally, there wasn't anything he could do. But he would be damned if he just stood by and let Weiss be dragged of to jail.

A soft knocking on the door snapped him from his thoughts. Ironwood looked over nervously as someone began opening the door, but then he sighed in relief as Winter came into the room. They looked at each other sadly for a moment before Winter walked over to Weiss. He noticed that she was holding a bouquet of flowers in a vase. Winter placed the flowers on the bedside table and sat down in another chair next to Weiss. She grabbed her hand gently, stroking her thumb over Weiss' pale skin.

“Has she woken up at all?” Winter asked quietly. Ironwood shook his head.

“No. But she should be waking up soon. At least, that's what I was told.” He looked at Weiss. It was disconcerting to him that, despite the injuries, she just looked like she was sleeping peacefully. He half expected her to open her eyes as he was looking at her. But he didn't want to get his hopes up. He looked back to Winter. There were questions that needed answering, and he figured now was as good a time as any to ask them.

“Winter.” She looked at him as he said her name. “What happened after we left? Did Jacques really get arrested?”

“Not immediately.” Winter shook her head. “I had to stop Qrow from killing him first. He managed to land a punch to my father's face before he was dragged from the house by authorities.”

“Is Qrow in jail too?”

“Not anymore. I paid his bail. Besides, he had to go take care of his niece and her friends. He was only in Atlas for the one night.”

“I see. Is Jacques still in jail?”

“Yes. My mother, brother and the house staff seem to be a little reluctant to go pay his bail for some reason. How did you even know he was arrested?”

“The news. There was a full story about everything that happened last night.” Ironwood clenched his fists again. “They made Weiss out to be cause of all of this. Made it sound like Jacques was an innocent victim defending himself from a ruthless attack.”

“That doesn't surprise me. PR is probably having a field day trying to get this covered up.” Winter said with a grimace.

“The authorities are easily influenced by money. I'm sure they offered the arresting officer quite a sum to work with them.” Ironwood ran his fingers through his hair. “I hope they have a good enough conscience to turn them down.” Winter gave a small chuckle. Ironwood snapped his head at her in surprise. “And what's so funny?”

“I'm sorry. It's just- you needn't worry about the arresting officer. I think I have a good enough sense to see right and wrong.” Winter gave him a small smile. Ironwood was shocked.

“You arrested Jacques?” He asked incredulously. Winter nodded her head. 

“I did. I guess they didn't mention that in the news story?”

“No. They didn't mention it at all.” 

“PR is probably trying to hide that little fact too. One daughter attacks him, the other arrests him. Honestly, it's just a big scandal all over the pl-”

“SHE DIDN'T ATTACK HIM!” Ironwood yelled, slamming his fist into the arm of his chair and breaking it. The sudden outburst made Winter jump in shock and fear and instinctively go into a fighting stance with her hand on the handle of her sword. Ironwood stood up as well. “Weiss didn't attack him. Jacques made sure that she didn't get the chance to.” He said gesturing towards Weiss. “How dare you say that she attacked him when you saw everything that happened?” His voice was quiet now, but it was dark. 

“General, please.” Winter was shaking. She had never seen Ironwood this angry with her before. And she knew that she could not beat him in a fight. This sudden rage terrified her. “I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying what the headlines would say if they found out I arrested my father.”

“And what about Weiss? Are you going to arrest her too if Jacques presses charges?” Ironwood asked through gritted teeth. “You and I both know that if Jacques does press charges against her, she will be arrested.” 

At this point, a doctor and a security guard burst through the door. The guard had his gun drawn, but not aimed. The doctor looked furious.

“Just what is the meaning of all of this?” The doctor asked looking between Winter and Ironwood. “If you are going to fight, take it elsewhere. But I will not have any of this inside my hospital. Especially around my patients.” He turned his body without looking away from Winter and Ironwood and pointed to the door.

“I apologize doctor, Ms. Schnee was actually just leaving.” Ironwood said. He glared darkly and angrily at Winter. She looked back in pure shock. She looked him in the eyes and realized that he wasn't going to back down for any reason. She glared at him in her own fury, but she turned and walked out the door of the hospital room without a word.

As soon as Winter was out of earshot Ironwood let out a heavy breath and calmed down. He ran his hand through his hair and looked back at the doctor and security guard, who had put his gun away. The doctor's face still hard set, but he was waiting for Ironwood to say something.

“I really am terribly sorry for the disturbance. It will not happen again. And I will pay for the damages to the chair.” Ironwood said calmly. The doctor seemed to relax just a little at the statement. And then his expression softened completely. He walked up and placed his hand on Ironwood's shoulder.

“I understand that you are upset. I would be too.” He turned and motioned for the security guard to leave them. The guard left, making sure to close the door behind himself. The two men looked back at each other. “General, as you were told before, Ms. Schnee will wake up soon. It would be best if she woke up to a calm surrounding. It could be detrimental to her health if she becomes too stressed right as she wakes up.”

“What am I supposed to do? How do I take care of her?” Ironwood pleaded. The doctor smiled softly at him.

“Let her rest. Let her take her time. Although, she won't need as much time as normal people. Her aura is actually speeding up her healing process quite a bit already. But still, give her time. She'll need to take it easy until the staples in her head can be removed.” The doctor glanced at Weiss. “Trust me, Ms. Schnee will be just fine.”

Ironwood nodded his understanding. He watched as the doctor took a quick look over Weiss and then left. He walked up to Weiss and placed his left hand on her right cheek gently. He was still sad about the whole situation. He took Weiss' hand into his, and hoped that she would wake up soon.

…..................................................

Weiss opened her eyes slowly. Her head hurt and she felt groggy. She tried to blink the sleep from her eyes as she tried to make sense of where she was. She looked around herself, ignoring the pain in her head. She found she was in a hospital room. It was dark, but she could tell that much. She could feel the IV in her arm now as things became more clear.

“Father hurt me.” Weiss said quietly to herself as the memories from the party flooded her mind. She felt something tighten around her hand. She looked over and found Ironwood sleeping against her bed and holding her hand. She smiled at him, happy that he was there. Even if he wasn't awake.

But as Weiss looked at him, she could start to see little things, His hair was messy, his breathing was shaky. And even in the dark, she could clearly see the dark circles under his eyes and that his face was almost sickly pale. She realized with a start that he was making himself sick worrying about her, and it was not okay.

Weiss slowly sat up in the bed. It made her head throb with pain, but she tried her best to ignore it. Ironwood stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up. A true testament to how exhausted he was as he was normally a very light sleeper. She wanted to wake him up, she wanted to hold him and tell him that she was okay, but she decided that he needed his rest just as much as she had needed hers. Weiss took a deep breath and looked down at her legs in thought.

She couldn't help but think that everything that had happened was her own fault. It was her fault that her father had attacked her. It was her fault that she wound up in the hospital. And now it was her fault that Ironwood was worrying himself to a point that he was not even taking care of himself. Weiss put her hand over her heart as she felt a guilty pain fill it. She didn't realize that she was crying until a tear landed on her hand. She tried to hold back her sobs, but they still escaped her and she closed her eyes.

Weiss felt something wipe away her tears. She looked over and found Ironwood looking sadly at her. He continued to wipe away her tears as they fell. Weiss leaned over towards him as far as her head would allow without hurting her. Ironwood leaned up to meet her and brought her into a tight embrace.

“Thank God you're finally awake.” He said quietly. Weiss could feel his human shoulder start to shake and she realized that he was starting to cry. He started kissing different places on her face as they both cried and held each other. He lifted her chin and kissed her lips lovingly and gently. She returned the kiss with just as much love, bringing her hands up to his face to caress him.

“I'm so sorry James.” Weiss whispered as she pulled away from him. “This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. If I hadn't provoked my father, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have had to worry about me. I'm sorry.”  
“No, Weiss no. My God no.” Ironwood said shaking his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You were standing up for yourself, for us. Don't apologize for that. If anything, I should be apologizing to you. I should have helped you confront Jacques. I should have been able to stop him from hurting you. I could have protected you, and I failed you. I'm sorry Weiss.” 

Weiss grabbed Ironwood and brought him back into another embrace. But Weiss knew that he would never forgive himself for this. She wasn't even sure that she could forgive herself for this. There was so much pain in them now. Weiss felt weak. She pulled out of Ironwood's hold and looked him in the eyes. They were so sad. It broke her heart.

“James. I love you. But I can't do this.” Weiss said, trying once again to fight back tears. Ironwood's eyes went wide at her words.

“What do you mean you can't do this?” He asked.

“All I do is cause trouble for you. I made you worried sick about me. Your dedication to the military is being questioned because of me. Your character is being questioned because of me. I'm ruining your life! Don't you understand? I'm nothing but trouble!”

“Weiss no-”

“Let me finish James. I thought that, as long as I was with you, I could handle anything. But I was wrong. I'm still so weak. I still let what other people think affect me. I'm so, so stupid. And- and you deserve so much better.”

“Weiss, no. I love you. I need you.”

“No. You need someone who is actually strong. Someone that can actually take care of themselves. Someone that won't cause you so much trouble. You don't need me. You need someone better than me.” Weiss looked away from Ironwood as she felt more tears start to fall. “I can't be with you anymore.”

Ironwood was frozen in shock. Did she really just say what he thought she said? This couldn't be happening. Not now. He grabbed her face gently and turned her so that she was looking at him again.

“Weiss, I don't need anyone else. I don't want anyone else. I need and want you. Don't you understand that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me? Don't you understand how much I love you? Please, please don't do this. Please.” Ironwood pleaded. But Weiss shook her head and she started to cry harder.

“James, I need you to go. I need you to leave. Please, go home.”

“Weiss, I'm not leaving you.”

“Just go.”

“No, I can't leave you. I lo-”

“JUST GO AWAY! GO HOME! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE!” Weiss yelled through her tears. Ironwood could only stare at her. She looked so upset, angry and hurt. He choked back his sobs.

“Alright. If you want me to go, then I will. I- I understand that you don't want to be with me anymore. I'm sorry.” Ironwood stood up and walked slowly over to the door. 

He paused when he put his hand on the doorknob. He turned around to look at Weiss, hoping that she would tell him to stop. Hoping that she would tell him to stay. But she was looking down at her hands. Her shoulders were shaking as she sobbed. He wanted so badly to go comfort her. To tell her everything was going to be okay. But she had made it very clear, she didn't want him there anymore. He turned the doorknob and left the room.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Weiss took her pillow and screamed into it. Her muffled screams filling the empty void of the room as her heart shattered. She continued to scream into her pillow until one of the nurse ran in to see what was going on. She had to work hard to calm Weiss down enough that she could lay back down, and even then she had to make sure that all of her staples were still in place and that nothing else was wrong. Weiss cried herself to sleep soon after that.

…........................................

Ironwood walked through the front door of his home. The place felt unbearably empty and it crushed Ironwood. He started walking towards his room, but then decided against it. He couldn't bring himself to sleep in the bed they had been sharing. He walked over to the couch, practically collapsing onto it face down. 

He could feel his heart breaking. And it hurt. He cursed to himself quietly and clenched his fists. A broken heart wasn't supposed to hurt this much. It hurt more than when he was getting his prosthesis. He couldn't handle it. He sat up and looked around his living room. His eyes landed on the coffee table in front of him. He stood up and grabbed the edge of the table, effortlessly lifting it up and throwing it across the room, screaming in agonized rage as he did so. The coffee table landed against a wall and broke almost in half from the sheer force of the throw. 

Ironwood continued this rampage with whatever he could throw. Pretty soon, it looked like a tornado had ripped through the house as broken pieces of furniture and other items layed at his feet in shambles. He fell to his knees, out of breath and feeling exhausted. He questioned himself again. Why did this have to happen? Why did it all have to fall apart when things were going so right? Why?

He looked around, hoping to find the couch still in tact. Thankfully, it was. It had just been knocked over. He walked over and lifted the couch back into its normal position and layed back down on it. As soon as his head hit the cushions, he was asleep.

…........................................

Ironwood woke up to the sound of the doorbell. He sat up slowly, his head was in splitting pain and he knew he would have to take pain meds for it. He looked around at the mess he had made last night and shook his head. It was worse than he thought. Not only was most of the furniture destroyed, but there were several holes in the walls from things that had been thrown and from his own fists. He stood up and made his way to the door.  
He was surprised to find Winter on his door step. She looked at him with sad eyes. She looked like she needed to say something, but was having a hard time finding the words. After a moment of awkward silence, she finally spoke.

“Weiss asked me to come by. She wanted to make sure that you were okay.” Winter said. “She also asked me if I could get some of her things for her. She's being released, and she wants to stay with me.” Winter sighed. She knew this would probably kill Ironwood. And after seeing his disheveled appearance, she was positive that he was on the verge of falling apart. He closed his eyes, but turned to let her into the house.

Winter gasped when she saw the current state of the place. She knew he would be upset, but she could never picture him becoming destructive. Winter didn't say another word as she went and gathered as many of Weiss' belongings as she could, including Myrtenaster. She was completely silent as she did her task. 

When Winter got everything that she could, she informed Ironwood that Weiss would not be arrested for anything, and then she left. If the house didn't feel empty before, it definitely felt empty now. He came to the startling realization that he was totally and completely alone. He had absolutely no one he could go and talk to. No friends, no family, no one. He had been alone most of his life, but this was the first time in a very long time that he actually felt alone.

And it hurt.


	14. Coping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has feels. You've been warned.

It had been three days since Weiss had woken up. She had just been released from the hospital that morning and was ready to go to Winter's apartment. She was supposed to have been released two days ago, but some issues with her blood pressure had forced her to stay longer. But everything had looked good today and the doctors gave her to okay to go.

Weiss opened the door to Winter's apartment slowly. She looked around the place, wanting to get a feel for it. It was a simple, but beautiful apartment. White walls and carpet, a large window and very modern furniture surrounded her in the living room. The place was neat and clean, almost too clean. She walked over to the couch and sat down when she felt her head start to spin. The doctor had warned her that that may happen, but it was still unexpected. She rested her face in her hands as she waited for the dizzy spell to end. Once it did she stood back up, wanting to get her things.

“Sit back down Weiss. I've got this.” Weiss almost jumped at the sound of her sister's voice. She turned and found Winter walking through the door holding one of her suitcases.

“I'm okay Winter. I can help with that.” Weiss said hurriedly. Winter just shook her head.

“I'll take care of it. You just rest for a minute, okay?” Winter asked in a way that said that she was not going to let Weiss help with anything. She sighed, but sat back down.

“Alright. I'll rest.”

“Good.” Winter said, dropping the suitcase onto the living room floor. “I'm going to get the rest of your things. I'll be right back.” Winter walked back out of the apartment. Weiss listened until she couldn't hear Winter's footsteps anymore before laying down on the couch.

Weiss didn't want to admit it, but she missed Ironwood's couch. The way she could fall asleep on it so easily had made it her favorite napping spot. Winter's couch wasn't like that. The cushions were almost too hard to get comfortable on. She started to miss the throw pillows that were on the couch she missed the way the cushions seemed to hug her. She missed cuddling with Ironwood.

Weiss knew it wasn't really the couch she was missing right now. It had just served as a minor distraction. She missed Ironwood. She wanted so badly to call him up and tell him how sorry she was and how much she loved him. But she had been the one to end things. She reminded herself that he was better off without her anyway. She was nothing but a burden to him and he deserved better. But that didn't stop the pain that filled her heart from threatening to make her fall apart. In fact, it only made the pain worse. Weiss clutched at her chest and tried to keep herself from crying again. She desperately fought the tears and sobs, but to no avail. The tears burned her eyes as they fell and dripped onto the couch.

Weiss felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Winter standing behind the couch and looking down at her with sad eyes. She came around and sat down by Weiss, pulling her into a hug and letting her cry into her chest. She wrapped her arms around Weiss' shoulders and held her tightly.

“I miss him Winter. I miss him so much.” Weiss said between sobs.

“I know Weiss. I know.” Was all Winter could think to say as she held Weiss. She knew that it didn't matter what she said at this moment, because nothing she said could mend her pain right now. Winter had plenty of experience dealing with a broken heart. And she knew that the most important thing for Weiss right now was just to have someone there to let her talk and cry. And that was exactly what she was going to do. She tighted her hold on her sister and told her that everything was going to be okay. Winter hoped and prayed that she wasn't making Weiss empty promises.

It took a while for Weiss' tears to stop. By then her head was aching and she was emotionally and physically exhausted. Winter noticed this when Weiss layed her head in her hands and groaned in pain. Winter immediately went to get Weiss some pain killers and a glass of water. Weiss took them, grateful for the medicine. As soon as the pills were swallowed, Winter ushered Weiss into her room and had her lay down on the bed. Weiss tried to protest, not wanting to steal her sister's bed. But Winter was having none of it. 

It didn't take long for Weiss to fall asleep. And Winter went to grab the rest of her things as soon as she was sure that Weiss would be okay. It broke her heart to know that her sister was in so much pain. It made her even more sad thinking about how much Ironwood was hurting too. She shook her head and thought to herself that they needed to be together right now instead of falling apart.

….....................................

Ironwood walked into the military building in his normal stance. But it was obvious to everyone around him that he wasn't okay. He looked tired, sad and angry. You could see it in his eyes. His subordinates knew well enough to leave him alone and not say anything about what happened at the party. But that didn't mean that he didn't hear the whispers. 

“Was he really dating Weiss Schnee?”

“I heard that he drove her to the hospital.”

“I hope that Schnee girl will be okay.”

“What in Remnant was Winter thinking, not putting a stop to them?”

“The general should know better than to be with such a young girl.”

“How could this have happened?”

Ironwood walked into his office seething in rage. He wanted nothing more than to go back out there and put every single one of them in their place. But he knew that it would only lead to more trouble. And he was in enough trouble as it was.

He had received a message two days ago, demanding that he speak to The Council. When he arrived, he had been interrogated vigorously about his relationship with Weiss and the future ties between the Atlas Military and the Schnee Dust Company. It had been a long and stressful meeting with a lot of shouting and debating. Ironwood was mad enough that he didn't even mention the break up to them, not wanting to satisfy them with his pain.

He walked over to his desk and slumped into the chair with a thud. He looked over at the pile of paperwork that sat waiting for him to go over and sighed. It wasn't what he wanted to be doing right now, but at least it would help provide a distraction for a while. He grabbed his pen and sat up to start his work, putting all of his focus into his job.

He was about halfway done when there was a knock on his door. Ironwood looked up at his office door with a dark scowl and prayed that it wasn't anyone from or for The Council. He stood and went to open the door. He was relieved to see Winter there, but he did a great job at hiding it.

“Sir. May I come in?” Winter asked. Ironwood nodded his head and turned to let her in. She walked in quietly and he closed the door behind her. She turned around to look at him. Her expression was sad. “I know it's not really my place, but I wanted to come check on you. See if you were alright.” Winter went straight to the point. Ironwood scoffed at her.

“I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me Winter.” Ironwood said coldly. He wasn't looking at her, instead he was looking around his office. Looking at anything and everything but Winter. “I just need to get my bearings back, I was away from the office for a while. I'll be fine.”

“Sir, you know that's not what I was talking about.” Winter tried to make eye contact with him, but to no avail. “I saw your house, the destruction that happened.”

“And just what is it you are getting at?”

“I just, I just need to know that you are going to be alright.”

“I told you, I'll be fine. Now, I ask that you leave. I have quite a bit of work to catch up on. And I would like to do it without interruptions.” Ironwood looked at Winter with an almost icy glare. Winter, getting the hint, turned and left without another word. She didn't need a repeat of what happened at the hospital.

Ironwood sat back in his chair and went to finish his paperwork, but he couldn't concentrate. He was starting to feel that rage building up in him again. Before he could process what he was doing, he slammed his metal fist into his desk. 

Chips of wood scattered around him as a large chunk of the desk broke off. But he didn't care. His paperwork was strewn all over the office as he continued to attack and break his desk. When that was as broken as it was going to get, he turned his sights on his chair and smashed it to pieces as well. 

The rage started to die down quicker than it had the last time he had lost control. He fell to his knees as his heartbeat started to slow and he calmed down. He looked around his office at the mess he had made. There was broken wood scattered all over the place and papers were either buried, bent or torn. He cursed to himself, realizing he would have to get copies of everything and start it all over.

A sudden stinging pain in his left hand brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down and noticed that the glove on that hand was soaked with blood. He took the glove off and inspected the gash that was now on the back of his hand. It was deep and wide and he knew it would have to be stitched. But he didn't care. He cursed to himself over and over again for losing control of himself. And he cursed himself even more for losing Weiss.

“I miss you Weiss.” Ironwood said to himself. “I'm so sorry.”

…..........................................

A month passed.

They hadn't spoken at all in that time. They tried to go back to living the way they were before Weiss had started living with Ironwood. But they were both still dying inside. They missed each other more and more with each passing day.

Weiss had taken to taking walks whenever she started missing Ironwood. Needless to say, she took a lot of walks. But it wasn't enough. She needed more of a distraction, something to occupy her mind.

She went back to her training. She spent numerous hours practicing with Myrtenaster and using her glyphs. She was starting to get better control of her summoning now, but she found that the bigger her summon was, the more exhausted it made her. But she didn't mind, the exhaustion helped her forget about her pain. It was all she did everyday for the past month; train, eat, sleep and take walks. She acted tough, as if none of this was fazing her in the slightest. 

Winter noticed how hard Weiss was pushing herself. She felt bad about it, but she was glad that Weiss was trying to move on. She was also very proud of how much she had improved in such a short amount of time. It didn't happen often, but Winter was able to train with Weiss sometimes and she was able to see first hand just how much Weiss' practice was paying off. She had even gotten Weiss to smile a couple of times. Winter was happy for her sister.

That all changed though. One night, Winter came home late. It was close to midnight and she had been stuck at work trying to fix some issues that had been caused by some idiots. She was tired and just wanted to sleep. Winter headed to the bathroom to clean off her make up when she heard what sounded like sobbing. It was coming from Weiss' room. Winter put her ear to the door, and sure enough, she could hear Weiss crying.

Winter's heart broke as she realized that Weiss had been putting on an act the whole time. And she became angry with herself for falling for it. Without a second thought, Winter opened the door to Weiss' room and walked straight up to her.

Weiss jumped as Winter entered. She hadn't expected winter to barge in like this. She noticed that Winter looked angry and on the verge of tears. Weiss scooted backwards a little bit as Winter walked up to her. But she was surprised when Winter wrapped her arms around her shoulder and held her in a tight hug. 

“I'm sorry Weiss. I should have known you were still hurting so much. I was so convinced that you were starting to move on that I didn't realize that you weren't.” Winter said sadly. Weiss felt a fresh wave of tears start to fall from her eyes. 

“I wanted you to think I was moving on. I didn't want to worry you anymore. I'm sorry Winter.” Weiss said through her tears. Winter only hugged her tighter in response, and Weiss hugged her back. “Don't know how much longer I can do this.” Weiss said. “I'm trying to move on, but it hurts more and more everyday. I know it's stupid, but I can't help it. I can't do this anymore. I just can't.”

“Weiss.”Winter said, getting her sister's attention. “I know. I can see now that this is killing you. But, you were the one that ended things with Ironwood. Please tell me, why did you do that, knowing that it would cause you so much pain?” Winter asked, pulling out of the hug. Weiss looked up at her with tears still streaming down her face.

“Because all I did was cause him trouble. He did so much for me. He loved me. I loved him. We made each other so happy. But all I ever did was get him into trouble. Everyone was judging us, even the neighbors. But it was father's party that made me realize just what sort of damage I was truly causing. His dedication to the military was openly being questioned, people were judging his character. I couldn't let him live with all of that hate being put on him because of me. He deserves so much better than me. He deserves someone that isn't such a burden. That's why I ended things.” Weiss sobbed loudly as she finished her rant.

“Weiss. You are not a burden. You are not trouble. Ironwood loves you. And I can tell he misses you. I see it in his eyes every time I see him at work. You miss him.” Winter said quietly.

“What are you saying Winter?” Weiss asked.

“I'm saying- I'm saying you need to talk to him. This is killing you both. The two of you really need to talk.”

“But I ended it Winter! What makes you think that he'll even want to talk to me when I was the one that ended it!” Weiss yelled. Anger started to mix with her sorrow. Winter shook her head gently and placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder.

“You have to at least try. Maybe not now, but soon. You need to talk things out. Or you'll only hurt more.” Winter pulled Weiss back into a hug and held her until she stopped crying. She looked at her baby sister with a reassuring look. “Everything will be okay. But for now, get some sleep Weiss.” Weiss nodded and layed down. Winter got up and left the room. She went to the living room and took out her scroll and dialed a number. She sighed with relief when her call was answered.

“Hey Ice Queen. What's up?” Winter heard Qrow's tired voice and rolled her eyes at the nickname.

“Qrow, I know you've had a lot to take care of. But I need your help.” Winter said with a serious tone.

“Sweetheart, you know I'm in Mistral right now, right?” 

“I know. And this is going to sound so ridiculous, but I need your help with Ironwood.”

“What's going on with Jimmy?”

“Where do I even begin? Weiss broke up with him because she thought that she was causing him nothing but trouble. It's been a month, but I can see that neither of them are healing or moving on. Ironwood refuses to speak to anyone unless he has too. And I can tell he's falling apart.”  
“Alright, alright. I hear you. But what do you want me to do?” Qrow asked. There was a tone of worry in his voice. He may not be good friends with Ironwood, but they were good comrades.

“I need you to talk to him. Maybe knock some sense into him if you have to.” Winter said.

“Wait. You're saying you want me to come all the way to Atlas just to kick Jimmy's ass?”

“I promise to make it worth your while.”

“I never said I wasn't going to do it. But if you're going to make it worth the while, then I'll definitely do it. Just, give me a few days. Okay?”

“Okay. Thank you Qrow.”

“Anything for you Ice Queen. I've gotta go. Love ya.”

“I love you too.” Winter ended the call and let out a long breath. If anyone could help Ironwood, it's Qrow.

….......................................

Ironwood was sitting on his couch nursing a bottle of whiskey one night. He was drunk again. It had become a common occurrence since his last meltdown in his office. That had been a Hell of a time explaining the broken desk to the janitors who had to clean it up. His office was currently very empty looking without a desk as he waited for a new one to be delivered there. He had laughed when he realized it looked just as empty as his living room. With almost all of the furniture destroyed, it all had to be thrown out. All that was left was the couch and the television. But it didn't seem to bother him as he continued to drink his booze.

Ironwood jumped when he heard knocking on his front door. It was loud and obnoxious knocking, the kind that made him want to punch the person on the other side of the door. He begrudgingly stood up and wobbled his way to the door. He was shocked when he opened it to find Qrow standing there. Qrow looked back at him in just as much shock over what Ironwood was wearing. The black sweatpants and large t-shirt just didn't seem to suit him. And the smell of alcohol was heavy on him. Qrow shook his head.

“Winter said you were a mess. But God damn Jim, I didn't think it was this bad.” Qrow said with a pitying tone.

“And just what the Hell are you doing here?” Ironwood asked, his words slurring as he spoke. 

“I'll tell you, if you let me in.” Qrow said. Ironwood looked at him with an annoyed expression, but motioned for him to come in as he turned and wobbled back to sit on the couch.

Once inside, Qrow's eyes widened in shock as he took in the absence of the furniture and presence of the dozen or so empty bottles of booze that were laying next to his couch. This was so much worse than he thought. This was really, really bad. He understood perfectly now why Winter had called him for help.

“Jim, what the Hell happened here?” Qrow asked.

“Broke my furniture. Had to throw it out. Heh, you should see my office. It's just as bad.”

“Oh my God. They're still letting you go to work?”

“It helps keep my mind off of things.”

“Yeah, until you can come home and get shit faced wasted.”

“Qrow, what are you doing here. If all you're going to do is antagonize me, then you can just leave.” Ironwood looked up at Qrow with a glare. But Qrow just shook his head again.

“I'm here because Winter said you needed help. And looking at you now, she's right.” Qrow sat down next to Ironwood on the couch. “You want to tell me what happened?”

“If you talked to Winter, then you already know what happened.” Ironwood took a long drink from the bottle in his hand. Qrow noticed that there were stitches on his left hand holding closed the large gash that had been there.

“What's that all about?” Qrow asked motioning at the wound.

“Hurt myself tearing my desk and office chair to pieces.” Ironwood said like it had been the most casual thing to do. Qrow slammed his fist against the arm of the couch and stood up. He looked down at Ironwood with fury practically dripping off of him.

“Are you an idiot! It was a break up Jim! A stupid break up! Are you really going to kill yourself because of thi-” Qrow didn't get to finish as Ironwood punched his metal fist into his jaw. He went flying across the room and only stopped when his back hit the wall. Luckily, his aura protected his jaw and kept it from being broken. 

Ironwood went up to Qrow to give him another punch, but was thrown back when Qrow jumped and kicked his feet into Ironwood's chest. Before he could get back up, Qrow was sitting over his chest and he started to punch Ironwood in the face repeatedly. Ironwood grabbed Qrow by his left arm and threw him back across the room before jumping to his feet. He almost fell back over in his drunken state, but he managed to keep his balance.

Qrow stood up, wiping blood from his lips and breathing heavily. Ironwood lunged back at him, only to hit the floor as Qrow dodged him and punched him in the gut as hard as he could. Ironwood groaned in pain and clutched at his side. But he didn't get much of a chance to stand up as Qrow kicked him onto his back and straddled him again, grabbing Ironwood's shirt in his fists and pulling him up so that their faces were just inches apart.

“You listen here you stupid bastard. I'm not going to let one of the few people I can actually stand go and kill himself over some woman. I don't care who she is, she isn't worth all of this.”

“Fuck you Qrow. You don't understand. You don't understand a damn thing!” Ironwood yelled and pushed Qrow backwards onto the floor. It was his turn to lean over Qrow and grab him by the collar of his shirt. “Weiss was the best damn thing to ever happen to me. She made this place a home. She helped me see more in myself than I ever did before. She made me feel like an actual human being after feeling like a complete robot for so many years. She loved me, despite all of my flaws. And by God did I love her. I still lover her. I love her more than anything in this messed up world! So don't you dare stand there and tell me she isn't worth it! Because I would give my life for her!” Ironwood yelled at Qrow. He didn't notice the furious expression leave Qrow's face. He didn't notice that it changed to one of understanding. But he did notice the tears that were landing on his fists.

Ironwood got off of Qrow and slumped back onto the couch, burying his face in his hands as he sobbed loudly. Qrow stood up and sat next to Ironwood on the couch, place his hand on his shoulder tightly. Neither of them spoke for a long while. The air around them was heavy and sad as Ironwood continued to cry.

It took a while for Ironwood to finally calm down. He took a few deep breaths and leaned back up to look at Qrow. He winced in guilt when he saw the bruise that had formed around the left side of Qrow's jaw and the cuts that were scattered all over his face.

“I'm sorry Qrow. That was really out of line for me.” Ironwood said, looking back down at his hands.

“It's fine. I deserved it. Besides, now I know what to tell you.” Qrow said. Ironwood looked back at him curiously. “What I mean is, I can see you really love her. I can see that this is killing you. I wasn't going to say this, but I guess you should know. It's killing Weiss too.”

“What do you mean?” Ironwood looked at him in disbelief. “She was the one who ended things. She wasn't happy with me. What makes you say that this is killing her?”

“My God you really are an idiot. She didn't end things because she wasn't happy. She ended things because she felt like all she ever did was get you into trouble. Winter's been having a Hell of a time trying to get Weiss back to her old self. But she's hurting pretty badly. Winter says that Weiss has been crying at night, sometimes crying herself to sleep. She misses you Jimmy.” Qrow grabbed his flask from his pocket and took a drink from it.

Ironwood was dumbfounded. He had honestly thought that Weiss would have moved on. He had thought that she truly didn't want to be with him. He had been wrong. It killed him to know that Weiss was hurting just as much as he was. 

“What do you think I should do?” Ironwood asked Qrow. The man turned to look at him.

“Honestly, I think you should go talk to her. Tell her everything that you just told me. But get cleaned up and sobered up first. Can't go talking to her like this.” Qrow reached onto his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Ironwood. “Winter's address. When you're ready, you should go over and talk with Weiss. In any case, Winter is waiting for me. So I've gotta go.” Qrow stood up to leave, but Ironwood grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Thanks for coming bye. I guess I just needed a friend to kick my ass to make me realize that I've been an idiot.” Ironwood said. Qrow turned back to Ironwood with an expression of mock offense.

“Who the Hell said we were friends you glorified pencil pusher?” Qrow asked teasingly. Ironwood laughed.

“No one did. Now get out of my house you old drunk bird.”


	15. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so freaking hard to write OMG! But it's done. I REALLY hope you guys like it. *Throws all of the desserts at you.*

Weiss was looking down at her scroll for what was probably the millionth time. It had been a week since Winter had told her that she should talk to Ironwood. A week of fighting with herself about whether she should talk to him or not. She was scared. But she also knew her heart couldn't handle the pain anymore. She was tired of trying to move on. She was tired of feeling sick all the time. And she was tired of lying to herself and to Winter. 

But she just couldn't bring herself to call him. The fear that Ironwood wouldn't want anything to do with her was almost too much for her. But that was nothing compared to the fear that he hated her. She could understand if he did, but she still knew it would kill her to hear him say it. 

“You really should call him, Snowflake.” Weiss turned in her spot on the couch to look at Qrow. He had been staying with them for the past week, wanting to spend as much time as he could with Winter before he had to go back to Mistral. “You've been staring at your scroll for almost an hour this time. Last time it was two hours.” Qrow said, leaning against the counter and taking out his flask for a long drink.

“I want to call him.” Weiss said sadly. “But I'm afraid to.”

“Jimmy doesn't hate you, you know? Trust me, he wants to talk to you too.”

“Then why hasn't he called me?” Weiss asked, looking at Qrow with sad eyes. “Why hasn't he tried to get a hold of me if he doesn't hate me?”

“Probably the same reason you don't want to call him. He's probably scared that you hate him and want nothing to do with him. Which is stupid because I already told him otherwise. But Jimmy's an idiot sometimes. Once he gets something in his head, it's damn near impossible to convince him otherwise.” Qrow shook his head. “The only way he's going to talk to you is if you talk to him first.”

“What do I even say to him?” Weiss stood up and walked over to Qrow. “ I can't just call him and say, 'Hey James, I miss you lets get back together'.”

“That would be hysterical. But you're right, that isn't what you say to him.” Qrow could just imagine what the results would be. The guy had already broken most of his furniture and his desk, he'd probably tear his own house down after the fight that would ensue. Of course Qrow didn't tell Weiss about Ironwood's meltdowns. He decided that she should find out about them for herself.

“Well, as you seem to be the love expert around here, please tell me what I should say to him.” Weiss said, dropping her hands to her sides and looking down at the floor.

“I am no love expert Snowflake. And I can't tell you what to say to Jimmy either.” Qrow said taking another drink from his flask. “But what I can tell you is this; a broken heart doesn't heal on it's own. You'll either have to fix it yourself, or let someone help you fix it. It's better to let someone help you because most of the time, when you try to fix it yourself, the heart becomes hard and cold. All you feel is bitterness, anger and hatred.” Qrow looked at the flask in his hand sadly. Weiss realized then that Qrow was speaking from experience.  
They were both silent. The air around them had turned heavy and sad. Weiss went to look Qrow in the eyes, but he turned away.

“Is that why you love Winter? Because she's been helping to fix your heart?” Weiss asked gently. Qrow looked back at her with a small smile at the mention of Winter's name.

“Yeah.” He let out a slight chuckle. “I never thought it would happen though. We really hated each other at first. I thought she was a frigid bitch, and she thought I was a worthless drunk.”

“What changed?”

“Time. More chances to meet. Being forced to get to know each other. It happened slowly, but I'm just glad that it happened at all. Winter, she's kind the best thing to happen to me in a long time.” Qrow said smiling. He looked over at Weiss and found her grinning in amusement at him. “You're not allowed to tell her anything I just said. She'd never let me live it down if she heard I said all of that sappy shit. Got it?”

“Got it.” Weiss replied with a laugh. They both went silent again, but it was lighter this time and it was definitely happier. But there was still something bothering Weiss. “Qrow?” She said, getting his attention. “There's something I want to ask you.”

“And what's that?” Qrow asked, motioning for Weiss to continue.

“Ever since the party, even before the party, you've been nothing but supportive of James and I. You were really understanding about it. Why didn't you judge us like everyone else?” Weiss watched as Qrow sighed and shook his head. He was quiet, and Weiss could tell he was contemplating his words. He finally looked back at her.

“Honestly, I wasn't at first.” Qrow said. Weiss' eyes widened for a moment. “When Winter told me about the two of you, my first instinct was to go beat the shit out of him for even considering dating someone so young. But then I saw you guys at the party. I saw the way the two of you looked at each other. I saw how- how human Jimmy looked. He wasn't just the military's robot anymore. And then, the way he reacted when your old man hit you, like his world had just been torn apart. You two had a love that's almost impossible to find these days. So yeah, I supported it.”

Weiss could feel her heart racing. She thought about Ironwood and how much she loved him. Memories of their time together started to flood her mind. But for the first time in a long time, they made her happy instead of sad. She could feel herself smiling. Before she realized what she was doing, Weiss was hugging Qrow around his shoulders tightly.

“Thank you Qrow. I- I think I finally know what I need to do. I can't let fear stop me. Because, you're right, we had a love that was almost impossible to find. And I can't just let that go.” Weiss said as she let go of Qrow. “Thank you.” 

“Don't mention it Snowflake,” Qrow smiled and ruffled her bangs. She playfully swatted his hand away. 

Suddenly, they both heard a light knocking on the front door.

…..............................................

Ironwood woke up that morning to the sun shining on his face. For the first time in a long time, it didn't groan in pain because of it. There was no hangover. No headaches. He had spent the last week sobering up, and it looked like the effort was finally paying off. He sat up in his bed and looked over at his alarm clock, and almost swore. 8:40 AM, Ironwood was almost three hours late to work. He got up to make some very frantic calls. He had his scroll in his hand and was about to dial the number for Opal, when he just happened to glance over at his dresser.

The paper with Winter's address was still there, where he had left it. Ironwood had been using it as a reminder to why he had to get his act together for Weiss. Qrow had been right, there was no way he was going to talk to Weiss looking like a mess and smelling of alcohol. He put his scroll down and went to pick up the paper, holding it gently like it would burst into flames. 

Ironwood stared at the paper for a while. The longer he looked at it, the more he knew he needed to go see her. A type of boldness rushed over him as he hurriedly got dressed. He took the paper and left his house, completely forgetting about work. He got into his car and started driving. He noticed that the clouds were gray now. He could tell it was going to rain soon.

Ironwood was driving into the city now. Luckily there wasn't any sort of rush hour traffic going on as he navigated the city trying to find the right apartment building. As he drove, he was starting to become nervous again. What if she refused to see him? What she didn't want to talk to him? What if she hated him? These questions and several more flooded his mind, causing him to start doubting himself as he continued to drive.

He was slowly approaching another apartment building. Ironwood took a quick look at the paper and found the name of the apartment building was the same one he was coming up to. He drove into the available parking lot and parked his car. He was still nervous. He noted that his left hand was shaking almost violently. He rested his head against the steering wheel and took a deep breath.

“You can do this James.” Ironwood said to himself. “You can do this. You know you have to do this. You can do it.” He took another deep breath as he finished giving himself a pep-talk. And with all of his will power, he got out of his car and walked up to the building.

Ironwood kept looking at the paper with the address over and over again, wanting to make sure that he made no mistakes in finding the right apartment. “Apartment C5.” He said to himself. He had to make his way to the third floor before he could really pay attention to the door numbers.

It didn't take him long to find the apartment. Ironwood seemed to freeze in place as he stared at the gold painted letter and number on the door. This was it. This was his moment of truth. He gulped hard and took yet another deep breath before raising his fist to knock. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He inwardly cursed himself as he brought his fist back down to his side. He then turned and started to walk away. “This was a bad idea.” He said quietly. 

A raindrop landed on Ironwood's left shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts and stopping him in his tracks. He looked up as the rain suddenly began to pour from the sky. He could hear thunder start to rumble, but it didn't seem as ominous as it usually did. 

Ironwood turned back around and looked at the apartment door as he remembered the last time he had been caught in the rain. It was the night he had saved Weiss from those thugs. He remembered how he carefully took her in his arms and held her close as he ran to the car to get the both of them to his house, where Weiss would be safe. He remembered being so concerned for her after he saw her injuries. How she had allowed herself to cry to sleep in his arms when she told him how she had gotten those injuries. And he remembered how strong she had become since then.

And most of all, he remembered how much he loved her. He loved the way that they got to know each other. He loved the way that she had smiled at him, like she was genuinely happy to be around him. He loved how they could actually make each other laugh, even after the most stressful of days.

Ironwood ran back to the apartment door. And before he could let his self doubt take over him again, he raised his fist and lightly knocked on the door. Now, he just hoped that Weiss would be there.

…........................................................

“Wonder who that is.” Qrow said curiously as he and Weiss both looked at the door. Weiss shrugged.

“Probably someone that needs to speak to Winter. Weiss said.

“Probably. I'll go get it.” Qrow walked passed Weiss and went to open the door. He felt like he had been punched in the gut when he saw Ironwood standing there. He was sopping wet because of the rain, and he looked just as shocked to see Qrow. The two men stared at each other for a moment before Qrow finally smirked and shook his head. “I'll be damned. I honestly didn't think you'd actually come.”

“Is Weiss here?” Ironwood asked, completely ignoring Qrow's comment. Qrow scoffed at him.

“Yeah, she's here. Give me a moment.” Qrow gently closed the door in Ironwood's face and turned to look at Weiss. “Hey Snowflake. It's actually for you.”

“For me? Who would be here for me?” Weiss asked. Qrow gave her a gentle smile.

“Take a guess.” Was all he said before he walked away from the door and went to Winter's room. Weiss was confused for a minute, what was Qrow talking about? But then, it hit her. Weiss looked Wide eyed at the front door. Was he really here? She walked slowly up to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. She froze in fear, unable to open the door. She took a long, deep breath and closed her eyes. She could feel her hands shaking and she was about to pull away from the door and go hide, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

Weiss jumped and let go of the doorknob when she heard light knocking on the door again. It was slower this time, more hesitant. She could tell that Ironwood was just as nervous as she was. 

“He came all the way here, just to see me.” Weiss whispered to herself. She knew that she couldn't let him go now. Mustering up all of the willpower she could, Weiss grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open.

Ironwood wasn't there. Weiss' eyes widened in shock when she didn't see him there. There had to be some mistake. Weiss ran through the door and looked down the entryway to find Ironwood walking away slowly with his head down. And before she knew it, she was running after him. When she caught up to him, she grabbed his left wrist, causing him to turn around and face her.

Weiss and Ironwood could only look at each other. Weiss could feel her body starting to get wet and cold from the rain, but she ignored it in favor of staring into Ironwood's eyes. They looked sad, shocked, and hopeful all at the same time. He in turn was staring into her eyes, finding the same emotions in them that she found in his.

“Don't go.” Weiss finally said in a whisper. Please, don't go. Please, stay.” Her voice was beginning to break and she lowered her face so that he couldn't see her eyes anymore. 

“Do you really want me to stay?” Ironwood asked, his voice filled with hope. “Because I will, if you really want me too.” Weiss could only nod her head in reply. She let go of Ironwood's wrist and they both turned to go inside Winter's apartment.

Ironwood was happy to get out of the rain, and he could tell Weiss was too. They were both soaked to the bone and shivering. They walked into the living room, and were surprised to find two towels and two blankets folded on the couch. Weiss smiled gratefully and turned to look down the hallway at Winter's room.

“Thank you Qrow!” Weiss didn't get a response, but she knew he had heard her. She walked over and picked up the towels, handing one over to Ironwood. As he took the towel from her, their hands brush against each other, sending a bolt of electricity through the both of them. But it felt nice, familiar. They allowed their hands to touch for just another second before pulling apart as they began to dry themselves off. When Ironwood went to dry his hair, Weiss took the chance to take a good look at him.

Weiss noticed that he looked thinner. She frowned and hoped that her eyes were just playing tricks on her, but a closer look told her otherwise. She also noted that he looked pale and tired. She felt a pang of guilt as she realized that he had not been taking care of himself like he should have. Probably because of her. 

“Weiss?” She was brought out of her thoughts when Ironwood said her name. She looked up at him. “Is something wrong?” He asked her.

“No- no, nothing's wrong. I just, noticed you looked a little thinner.” Weiss wasn't going to lie to him. That was one thing she had loved about being with him, that they could be completely honest with each other.

“Yeah. I am. I was actually going to say the same thing to you.” Ironwood's voice was thick with concern as he looked over at Weiss. It looked like her clothes were just on the verge of being too big for her. 

Ironwood folded his towel and placed it on the floor next to the couch. He then grabbed the blankets and draped one of them over Weiss' shoulders as she had begun to fold the towel she was using. She wrapped the blanket around herself tightly. 

“Thank you James.” Weiss said quietly.

“You're welcome.” He replied, wrapping the other blanket around his own shoulders. He turned and gave her a soft smile. “These are really warm.”

“Despite her name, Winter actually hates the cold. She keeps all the blankets with at least one warmer at all times.”

“Heh, that explains a lot.” Ironwood said as he recalled one of the few times he'd heard Winter complaining about the temperature at work. “In any case, I'm grateful for the warmth.”

“Me too.” Weiss walked over to the couch and sat down, motioning for Ironwood to sit next to her. He was hesitant at first, but then he took the seat next to her.

They were quiet as they stared at the floor. Unspoken words were hanging in the air, but they were both too afraid to speak first. Weiss shifted in her seat, she still couldn't get really comfortable on it. That gave her an idea.

“I really hate Winter's couch.” Weiss said nonchalantly. “It's not comfortable enough for me. I- I like your couch a lot more.” Ironwood looked at her with a puzzled look. Just what was she getting at? Before he could think on it more, Weiss continues speaking. “I liked the way I could practically sink into the cushions. And- I liked how it was so easy to cuddle with you on it.” 

Ironwood's eyes widened at the comment. Did she just say that she had liked cuddling with him? He shifted so that he was now facing her.

“Weiss, I-” Ironwood started, but Weiss cut him off.

“James please, there's more I need to say. I didn't just like cuddling you. I liked hugging you, being held by you, just being around you at all made me happy. I miss you James. I miss you so much it hurts. And I know I have no right to be saying any of this because I was the one that ended things. But I can't do this.” Weiss could feel the tears burning her eyes. “I know I hurt you. I just thought you would be better off without me. That you would be happier with someone else. Someone who wouldn't cause you so much trouble.” She couldn't hold back her sobs anymore. “I'm sorry James. I'm so sorry for hurting you.”

“Weiss, look at me.” Ironwood said gently as he grabbed her chin and lifted her face so that he could see her. The tears were flowing heavily from her eyes. Her eyes were filled with hurt and guilt. But there were a lot of things he needed to say to her as well. “Weiss, I'm not going to lie. When you left, that hurt more than anything. But, I wanted you to be happy too. I thought you had left because you weren't happy with me anymore. And that killed me. I lost myself for a while there. I did some really stupid things.”

“What happened?” Weiss asked. She reached for his hand, but he pulled it away. She looked up at him and noticed he had turned away in shame.

“I lost control of myself. I tore apart most of my furniture in the living room. And then I tore apart my desk at work. It was absolute carnage. I'm deeply ashamed of it. I don't want you to be afraid of me.” Ironwood turned his face farther away from her. Weiss' eyes widened in shock. She never thought of Ironwood as someone who could destroy everything around him. But she understood. People do stupid things when they have a broken heart. It wasn't like she didn't do anything stupid.  
“James, I'm not afraid of you.” He turned to look at her and she gave him a warm smile. “I understand. It's okay. I'm not afraid of you at all. Believe me, it's okay.” She reached for his hand again. This time he let her grab it.

“I don't understand how you can be fine with that.” Ironwood said sadly.

“It's because I know you're a good man. It's because I understand. I know you. I could never be afraid of you.”

“But I was so close to self destructing. If it hadn't been for Qrow coming over and beating some sense into me, I don't think I would be here right now.”

“But you are here. We both are. We're actually talking to each other.” Weiss softly grabbed the sides of his face and turned him to look at her. “ James Ironwood, I miss you. I miss you so mu-” Weiss didn't get to finish as she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around Ironwood's neck instinctively and hugged him back

“I miss you too Weiss. God knows how much I miss you. I love you Weiss. I love everything about you. I love that you can bring out the best in me. It just isn't home without you.” Ironwood pulled back just a little so that he could look into Weiss' eyes. They realized that they were both crying now.

“James. I want to come home. Please, can I come home?”

“Nothing would make me happier than to have you home.” 

They both pulled in for a kiss at the same time. They poured all of their emotions, feelings and love into the kiss as they moved together. They held onto each other tightly, not wanting to let go. They were finally back with each other. They were where they needed to be. They were together. 

They were home.

…............................................

Winter walked through the front door of her apartment. She was able to get off early and she was looking forward to spending some time with Qrow and Weiss. But the moment she went to call out their names, she found Qrow leaning over the back of the couch holding his scroll like he was trying to take a picture. 

“Qrow, what are you-”

“Shhh” He cut her off and motioned for her to be quiet. Winter walked over to him just as he took a picture and smiled to himself. She looked down at what he had just taken a picture of and was stunned.

Ironwood and Weiss were sleeping on the couch. He was laying on his back and she was laying on his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her waist while hers were just barely laying over his chest. It was adorable. Winter looked back at Qrow. 

“You better send me a copy of that photo.” Winter whispered to Qrow. He only smirked and nodded in response. He then grabbed Winter and pulled her into a kiss.

“Come on Ice Queen. Let's let these two love birds sleep.”


	16. Saving Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my darlings, this is the last chapter. I just want to say that it has been a great honor to have written this fic for you guys. Your kind words and reviews helped shape this story into the love fest that it is. And I thank you all for that. I would also like to give a special shout out to the following people; Chitsukee, hanisu93, and General_J_Ironwood. Thank you guys so much for your support and letting me bounce ideas off you guys and for your love and friendship. You guys really are the best. THANK YOU!!!!!

Weiss opened her eyes to find Ironwood still sleeping. It had only been a week since she had come home, but she fell right back into the knack of things fairly quickly. She lifted her head and leaned into her hand so that she was looking down at Ironwood's sleeping form. Her hair flowed freely next to her, not being held in it's normal ponytail. She lifted her other hand and gently traced her fingers over his cheek. It made him stir in his sleep, but he didn't wake up. She silently laughed at the small smile that appeared on his face.

“And just what are you laughing at, Snow Angel?” Ironwood grumbled and opened his eyes wearily.

“Nothing.” Weiss replied with a smile. Ironwood reach over and grabbed her free hand, brought it to his lips and kissed her fingertips. Weiss giggled and blushed. “Why do you have to be so cute all the time?”

“You know I'm only like this for you my love.” Ironwood moved his lips to the palm of her hand and then down to her wrist. “And I'll only ever be like this for you. No one else.” Weiss took her hand from his and placed it against his cheek and smiled.

“I know. I love you James.” 

“I love you too.” Ironwood leaned up and kissed her lips softly. Weiss kissed him back and then pulled away with a smile. 

“How did I end up with someone so amazing? I don't deserve you.” Weiss whispered. She was hit with a sudden sadness. She sat up and got out of bed. Ironwood looked at her with confusion.

“Weiss, what's wrong?” He asked as she continued walking. Weiss went up to his wardrobe and grabbed a long sleeved blue button up shirt. She took off her nightgown and put the shirt on. She laughed silently and sadly.

“It's so big on me.” Weiss said, turning back towards Ironwood. “I don't fill it out the way a woman should when she wears her lover's shirts. I look like a child”

“Oh Weiss.” Ironwood stood up and walked over to her. She couldn't help but notice how his white ribbed tank top hugged his torso and his gray sweat pants clung to his hips as he walked up to her. She felt like she didn't deserve to see him like this.

Ironwood hugged Weiss as he finally made it up to her. This had not been the first time this week that she'd had been like this. She was still insecure about how her age made her look next to him. It was something that was going to take time to get over. But Ironwood was a patient man. He'd be there to reassure Weiss through every hard moment she had.

“I'm here Weiss. I'm right here for you, my love.” Ironwood whispered into Weiss' ear as he lifted her into his arms so that her head was just above his. “I'm yours Weiss. I love you. I'm not going anywhere. I don't give a damn about what everyone else has to say about it.” Ironwood held Weiss a little tighter as he noticed her eyes begin to gloss over with potential tears. 

“You will never leave me?” Weiss asked. She looked into his eyes and found them filled with love and understanding.

“I will never leave you.” 

“No matter what they say?” A single tear escaped her eye.

“No matter what they say.” Ironwood leaned his head up so he could kiss the tear away.

“Even though, I'm- just a child?”

“You're a woman, Weiss.” Ironwood said, looking back into her eyes. Weiss looked back at him with confusion. Ironwood shook his head and nuzzled his face into her neck. “You stood up for yourself and you've been brave. You've fought for what's right, and you never once faltered from what you believed in.”

“But I have. I faltered from us, James. I hurt you.”

“And I've forgiven you. And we're together again, aren't we?”

“James...”

“You're no child, Weiss. You're the most wonderful woman I have ever met. And I love you.”

“James?”

“Hm?” Ironwood replied. He felt Weiss place her hands on both sides of his head and lifted his face so that he was looking into her eyes again. The tears were gone and she was smiling again.

“I love you too.” Weiss dipped her head and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back, returning her passion with his own. They pulled apart, out of breath but happy as they stared into each others eyes.

Their moment was interrupted when Ironwood's scroll went off. He begrudgingly placed Weiss back on the floor and walked over to check his scroll. He made a curious face when he saw it was Winter calling.

“General Ironwood speaking.” Ironwood gave his professional greeting out of habit.

“Sir, I'm afraid we have a situation. I need you- and Weiss- to come over to my place right away.” Winter sounded almost scared. Ironwood turned to look at Weiss with a worried expression of his own.

“We'll be over as soon as possible.” Ironwood hung up the call. “Winter need both of us to go over to her place now. It sounded urgent.”

“I'll get ready right now.”

….........................................

Ironwood, Weiss, Winter and Qrow were all seated around Winter's coffee table in her living room. They were all looking over some letters and schematics that had been sent to Ironwood and Winter.

“What is all of this?” Weiss asked. She noticed that the other three were all looking at the documents with worried expressions. Ironwood shook his head.

“It's information about things going on in Mistral. It seems that they are secretly getting ready for a war. There's been large shipments of Dust and weapons have been noted as well as a mass increase in troops.” Ironwood sighed and shook his head.

“But the kingdoms are at peace. No one should be starting any war when we're at peace.” Weiss said.

“That doesn't seem to be the case anymore Snowflake.” Qrow spoke up and walked over to the coffee table to look at the documents. “Looks like Leo isn't gonna do a damn thing to try and stop it either.”

“Who's Leo?” Weiss asked. Winter looked at her.

“Leo Lionheart is the headmaster of Haven Academy. He says he's on our side. But from what it looks like here, that doesn't seem to be true.” Winter spat the last word with anger. “This leaves us with very little choice. Sir, we have to go to Mistral.”

“I know.” Ironwood shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh. He then looked up at Winter and Qrow. “Why did you need me to bring Weiss? I don't understand.” He turned and reached for Weiss' hand and held it tightly in his. Winter and Qrow looked at each other before looking back at the other couple. Then Qrow spoke up.

“Because we wanted to give her the option to come. Ruby and the remaining members of Team JNPR are in mistral right now. They got dragged into this whole mess.” Qrow said. Weiss gasped at the news.

“Is everyone okay? Are they safe?” Weiss asked hurriedly.

“They're fine. But we need to get to Mistral as soon as possible. Who knows what's going to happen in the next few weeks.” Qrow looked between Weiss and Ironwood. “Weiss, are you coming with us?”

Weiss looked at Ironwood with a new determination in her eyes. Ironwood didn't even bother to ask her what she wanted to do. He nodded his head and Weiss looked back at Qrow.

“Let's go to Mistral.”

…...............................................

The rest of the day was spent getting things prepared. Ironwood had called his higher ups and informed them that he and Winter would be gone and nowhere near available. After that was sorted out, Weiss and Ironwood started packing, only the bare essentials of course. For the time being, Ironwood had forgone his military uniform in favor of a black sweater, black gloves, blue jeans and black work boots. Weiss giggled at his outfit.

“You look so different when you wear casual clothes.” She said with a smile.

“Well, when you need to be discreet, casual clothes are the best choice. Don't you think?” Ironwood asked.

“I guess so.” Weiss agreed. She closed her small suitcase as she finished packing and walked over to Ironwood. “Thank you for letting me come with you, my love.” She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I don't control you Weiss. I wasn't going to stop you from coming. But I will admit that I'm worried. Things could get very dangerous, very quickly.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. “Will you promise me that you'll be careful?”

“Only if you make the same promise.”

“Deal.” Ironwood kissed her forehead and turned back around to finish packing. Weiss watched as he carefully placed his Dust ammo and gun into a side pouch in his own small suitcase. Weiss went and grabbed Myrtenaster from its stand and gave it a few practice swings, making sure that there was nothing that would need repairing before they left. Thankfully everything seemed to be fine.

“You look ready for a fight.” Ironwood commented as he looked at Weiss.

“I need to be ready for a fight. Just in case.” Weiss said as she stopped her swinging and grabbed her suitcase. She then looked back at Ironwood. “I'm ready to go when you are.”

“I can tell. But we still have time before we have to get to the aircraft.” Ironwood said. “Was there anything else you wanted to do before we left?”

“No, I'm good.”

“Alright then. Let's go meet Winter and Qrow at the aircraft.”

…...........................................

The drive to the landing pads where their aircraft was at was spent talking about what they could do to help each other on the battle field and other battle plans. Ironwood wanted to make 100% sure that they had a plan in case anything went wrong. By the time they reached the landing pads, they had made a plan for just about everything they could think of. Ironwood parked the car and was about to get out, when Weiss grabbed his sleeve.

“James, there's something I want to talk to you about.” Weiss said almost urgently. Ironwood turned back to look at her.

“What is it Weiss?”  
“When we run into Ruby and the others, I want to tell them about us. I don't want to keep us a secret from them. Okay?” Weiss asked, looking at Ironwood with set determination.

“Alright. But I leave it to you. I don't think they would believe it if the news came from me.” Ironwood said.

“Will you be by me when I tell them?”

“Of course. I won't leave your side unless I have to. I promise.”

“Okay.”Weiss smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she let him get out of the car. Weiss got out as well. They both grabbed their things and headed over to the aircraft.

Qrow and Winter were already there and waiting for them. Weiss noticed that Winter had a suitcase like hers, but Qrow didn't have one at all. But she shrugged it off as she realized that he hadn't brought a suitcase with him at all the whole time he had been in Atlas. Qrow let out a long winded whistle when he saw what Ironwood was wearing.

“Damn Jimmy, I never thought I'd live to see the day where you would wear casual clothes. Guess there's a first time for everything.” Qrow said with a teasing tone and a mocking smile. Ironwood rolled his eyes.

“Discretion is key right now Qrow. My uniform would stand out. It seems Winter has the same idea.” Ironwood said tilting his head towards Winter. For the first time, Weiss noticed that Winter was wearing casual clothes as well. A white T-shirt, jeans and white tennis shoes. Her hair was also in a ponytail at the back of her head instead of in it's usual bun.

“Like you said Sir, discretion is key.” Winter said. Ironwood lifted his hand and shook his head.

“This is officially a secret mission. Just call me James. Skip the formalities.” Ironwood said to Winter.”

“Of course, James.” Winter said, almost cringing at the fact that she just used her boss' first name. Qrow laughed at her.

“Geez Ice Queen, you better get used to it quickly. Or this whole thing is going up in smoke.” Qrow teased Winter. She turned to glare at him, only to be met with more laughter from Qrow. Winter sighed and rolled her eyes. She then looked at Ironwood and Weiss.

“So, are we ready to go then?” She asked.

“Let's head out.” Ironwood grabbed Weiss' hand and they walked into the aircraft. Winter and Qrow followed behind them and they all took their seats.

…....................................................

It wasn't an extremely long flight, but it was a tiring one. Weiss stared out the window at the world below as a million thoughts raced through her head. She jumped a little when she felt Ironwood take her hand in his.  
“Tell me what's on your mind Weiss.” Ironwood said as he laced his fingers with hers.

“I was just thinking about everything that's happened in the last few months. It's almost hard to believe.” Weiss said, staring out the window again.

“You're right. A lot has happened. But I wouldn't trade any of it for anything.” Ironwood smiled at Weiss as she turned back to him in shock.

“Not even any of the bad things that happened?”

“Well, maybe I'd trade you going to the hospital for something else.” He smiled as Weiss lightly whacked him in his human arm. “Okay, okay, no need to hit me. But seriously, Weiss.” Ironwood cupped her chin in his hand and had her look him in the eyes. “I really, truly wouldn't trade any of it. You know why?”

“Tell me.” Weiss said, smiling gently back at him.

“Because it all lead to us being together. When I say that you are the best thing to ever happen to me, I mean it. You've become my reason to live. You've become my reason to keep fighting, even when the world is falling apart. I love you Weiss. I really do.”

“I love you too, James. I love you more than words could ever express. You make me so happy. You make going through all the hard times worth it. You're my hero. You're my everything. I would be so lost without you. And you actually love me. For that, I love you more than the world, more than anything.” Weiss leaned her head against his arm and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Ironwood wrapped his own arm around her shoulders and cuddled next to her the best that he could.

They held each other like this for a while as the aircraft continued to fly them to Mistral. Weiss shifted in her seat a little bit and brought her head up to look at Ironwood. She smiled up at him.

“Hey, James?”

“Yes, Weiss?”

“Thank you, for loving me.” Weiss leaned up and kissed Ironwood on the cheek. His eyes went wide for a second, but then he smiled back at her.

“Hey, Weiss?”

“Yes, James?”

“Thank you, for saving me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. I hope you liked it. Remember, kudos and comments are love!


End file.
